Black Burning Heart
by Keira Salvatorre
Summary: Fiction basée sur la série Pretty Little Liars. Grande première pour moi ! Cette fiction commence une semaine après une rupture entre Aria et Ezra. Ezra pourra t-il vivre sans elle ? Et que devrait-il se passer s'il devait épouser une autre femme ? Découvriront-ils qui se cache derrière A- ?
1. Disappear

**Les personnages de cette Fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et je me base entièrement sur la série "Pretty Little Liars" de Marlene King d'après la série de romans éponyme de Sara Shepard.  
**

**Ezra a quitté Aria suite au chantage de Noël Khan, leur relation était devenue trop dangereuse... Ce premier chapitre décrit les sentiments du jeune professeur de littérature.**

**Cette fiction est accompagnée des paroles d'une chanson de KEANE "_Black burning heart" _que je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant je trouve que la musique est une grande amie de la littérature.  
**

**_C'est une première pour moi ..._**

**N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews ...**

« I wish that I could be  
In the cellars of the sea  
And disappear in them  
Never to be seen again »

_« Je t'aime Ezra ... »_

Les dernières paroles d'Aria résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit, il ne cessait de revoir son visage emplit de larmes et chaque pensée le blessait encore plus. Il laissa aller sa tête vers l'arrière et s'effondra complètement sur le sofa.

Il ferma les yeux et perçu encore son parfum, c'était comme si elle était toujours là, elle n'avait jamais quitté son appartement, elle ne quitterai jamais ses pensées. Il sentait la rage monter en lui, mais la raison avait été plus forte … Il ré-ouvrit les yeux et pris un profonde inspiration tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par le flot d'émotions qui s'emparait lentement de son être.

« Leave this life  
Its unrelenting appetite  
For feeding off the weak  
Who never had their turn to speak »

Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la force de sortir de chez lui, une semaine qu'il n'avait pas donné de cours, une semaine que la page Word ouverte sur l'écran de son ordinateur était restée vierge, son dernier écrit était un poème qu'il avait spécialement écrit pour elle, _B-26_. L'inspiration l'avait quitté … Il ne trouvait plus aucun sens à la vie. Une larme roula sur sa joue, il s'avoua vaincu.

« The sky will be my shroud  
A monument of cloud »

Le jeune homme se releva, il avança vers sa fenêtre tel un fantôme et plongea son regard vers le ciel étoilé. Son irrépressible envie d'hurler pris le dessus sur lui, et il envoya valdinguer une pile de magazines. D'un violent coup de pied il les éparpilla sur le sol. Un verre de bourbon l'attendait sur la table du salon, il le fixait intensément et ferma à nouveau les yeux pour lutter contre lui même.

Ezra n'avait jamais bu pour oublier, il n'avait jamais fait de l'alcool une addiction, mais ce soir là il ressentait le besoin d'oublier. Il saisit le verre et porta à ses lèvres le liquide ambré. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui mais il ne fut que de courte durée, ce ne fut qu'une courte illusion. L'écran vierge de son ordinateur semblait le narguer et attirait son sans cesse son regard et le replongeait dans sa rage.

« If we could turn back  
You can paper over the crack  
But it will return now  
And your heart will burn black »

D'un violent coup de main, il ferma son ordinateur et dispersa sur le sol des papiers qui traînaient par là. Soudain, il baissa les yeux son cœur sembla s'arrêter, puis sa respiration s'accéléra. S_on écharpe … _Il s'en saisit et la porta à son visage, il lui sembla qu'elle était encore chaude, encore imprégnée de sa personnalité de son odeur, de sa beauté.

_- Aria_. Souffla t-il.

« Give me your hand  
Cut the skin, let me in  
The molecules of us  
Bleeding into one again »

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour rouvrir les blessures du jeune professeur, il entendait résonner inlassablement les battements de son cœur et les paroles d'Aria, il voulait y mettre fin. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la faire disparaître sous ses baisers, la garder pour lui et ne plus jamais être séparé d'elle. Il lui semblait pouvoir percevoir son souffle, entendre sa voix. Elle avait totale possession de son être.

« The sky will be my shroud  
A cenotaph of cloud

If we could turn back  
You can paper over the crack  
But it will return now  
And your heart will burn black »

Ezra retint son souffle une dernière fois, il était temps pour lui de faire un choix...

« Forgotten my way home  
Forgotten everything that I know  
Every day a false start  
And it burns my heart

I know everything you said was right and I suppose  
Everything is here forever till it goes  
You gave it all away, kept nothing for yourself  
Just a picture on the shelf »

« Burning up  
Now Im racing down a road I dont recognise  
I realise Ive forgotten my way home  
Forgotten everything that I know  
Every day a false start  
And it burns my heart  
Turn back »

Il disparut … Quitta son appartement dans la précipitation, ses clefs de voiture à la main, vêtu d'un ravissant costume noir. _[Je souhaiterai m'immerger dans les profondeurs des mers y disparaître pour ne plus jamais être vu]._ Au volant de son véhicule, la vitesse était grisante et semblait soigner ses maux. Sa vie allait radicalement changer, Il lui fallait se reconstruire, il allait pour cela prendre des risques mais cela importait peu à ses yeux...


	2. This Distance Between Us

_**Voilà la suite, le chapitre II**_

_**Adam Lambert et Peter Bradley Adams m'ont vraiment inspirée ( ces deux chansons on étées diffusées dans des épisodes de la série )**_

**Crazy-fan-in-a-crazy-world : Merci pour ta review :) En fait j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres ensemble et j'ai enfin décidé de publier le premier sur un coup de tête ... J'ai été très contente de voir que ma première "narration" plaisait à quelqu'un, vraiment ! J'espère que la suite te plaira**

_Cuckoo- __Adam Lambert_

« Feels like I'm having a meltdown_  
_It feels like I'm losing control_  
_They tell me I'm a danger to myself_  
_Now the crazy train is ready to roll, Oh! »_  
_

La soirée caritative du lycée de Rosewood battait son plein, le musée d'art moderne avait prêté ses locaux aux élèves pour une soirée spéciale art. Ella Montgomery avait accepté d'encadrer la soirée suite au refus de Mr. Fitz.

Ezra arrêta sa voiture dans un parking assez proche du musée, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il lui fallait la voir, il fallait que ses yeux se posent dans son regard … Le jeune professeur couru puis fut stoppé par une file impressionnante de personnes à l'entrée du musée. Il jeta un bref regard à sa montre, la soirée était pourtant bien entamée et la file ne désemplissait pas. Contraint d'attendre il tentait de penser à autre chose mais _elle_ occupait entièrement ses pensées.

« Walk that walk like you don't give a f***  
You've got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock no I can't get enough  
Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey »

- Ezra ? Lança une voix lointaine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et aperçu Byron Montgomery vêtu lui aussi d'un clinquant costume noir. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une poignée de main.

- Je ne savais pas que vous viendriez … Ella m'a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien. Reprit-il.

- En effet … Je crois que cette semaine a été très difficile pour moi, j'ai dû attraper quelque chose, la force m'a quitté... Mais je sais à quel point cette soirée est important pour mes élèves et je suis venu les soutenir.

Byron acquiesça, il buvait ses paroles.

- Aria n'a pas été très en forme cette semaine...

Un frisson le parcouru lorsque Byron prononça _son_ nom.

- … Mais elle a tenu à venir ce soir, Spencer s'est beaucoup investie dans cette soirée et l'a convaincue de venir. Acheva t-il.

Il y eut un léger silence, Ezra ne trouvait pas ses mots. Byron comprit que le jeune professeur était encore soumis a une grosse fatigue et combla le vide de parole qui venait alors de s'installer.

- Ne restons pas là ! Ella doit avoir besoin d'aide à l'intérieur, vous me suivez ?

Ezra eut une hésitation puis suivit Byron.

« I wanna lose my mind like a maniac  
And cross the line  
Never looking back  
We're on the loose  
Getting crazy and we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party til they take us away »

Le musée était devenu un endroit chaleureux, une musique de fond dynamique le rendait plus attrayant et les tenues élégantes de ses occupant lui donnait une autre dimension. Ezra aperçu quelques élèves de son cours de littérature et sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, il savait qu' _elle _était là …

- Ezra ! S'exclama Ella. Quelle surprise, je te croyais au lit !

- Il est encore un peu fatiguée mais il est là. Reprit Byron en enlaçant sa femme.

Ezra tenta d'expliquer calmement sa « visite surprise » à Ella. Submergée de travail cette dernière s'éclipsa pour aller donner un coup de main à des élèves. Seuls, Byron et lui entamèrent une discussion sur l'éducation très sérieuse qu' Ezra suivait à moitié. Le doute s'était emparé de lui, Byron et Ella l'appréciaient, si seulement ils avaient pu imaginer qu'il était fou amoureux de leur fille. Il avait le sentiment de les trahir, il était là a discuter avec eux, avec une seule idée en tête; leur fille … _Aria_ ...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ezra n'entendit même pas la question de Byron. Ce dernier fit signe à un élève de leur apporter un « petit remontant ». Ezra saisit alors une coupe de champagne.

- Faites un tour, l'expo vaut vraiment le détour, ils ont tous beaucoup travaillé. L'exhorta Byron.

« I'm swinging off of my hinges  
I'm cocked and I'm ready to go  
Just go on and pack up your things and  
The crazy train is ready to roll, oh »

Ezra acquiesça et sourit. Il dévala comme un enfant dans toutes les salles recevant les salutations de ses élèves, mais il ne la voyait pas au milieu d'eux. Il était comme perdu entre les invités et les élèves, à la recherche de celle qu'il aime.

« Walk that walk like you don't give a f***  
You've got a right to turn it up and get down  
Electric shock no I can't get enough  
Cause tonight we're taking over the town, hey »

- Mr. Fitz ?

Emily Fields se tenait devant lui dans une robe longue rouge pailletée, ses cheveux remontés en chignon déstructuré. Voir une des meilleures amies d'Aria fit monter en lui la pression et l'excitation à l'idée de la retrouver, l'alcool n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle.

- Je suis venu vous soutenir … Balbutia t-il. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable !

- C'est Spencer qu'il faut remercier, elle s'est beaucoup investie...

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, le nom de Spencer résonnait dans sa tête, _Spencer, _elle, avait de nombreuses fois sans le savoir donné à Aria de multiples alibis. Il se contenta de répondre par un sourire, de peur de fournir une réponse à côté du sujet. Comme avec Byron quelques minutes auparavant il y eut un moment de silence.

- Emily … Entama t-il.

- Monsieur ?

« I wanna lose my mind like a maniac  
And cross the line  
Never looking back  
We're on the loose  
Getting crazy and we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party til they take us away »

De nouveau le silence s'installa, il ne savait que dire, il aurait voulu la suivre pour qu'elle le mène à _elle_. Il aurait voulu lui crier son amour pour Aria, tout lui dire … La raison eut le dessus sur lui.

- Tu félicitera Spencer pour moi si je n'ai pas le temps de la voir.

Emily fronça les sourcils et acquiesça, il était clair qu'il venait de trouver une phrase de secours. La jeune femme s'en contenta et le vit s'éloigner dans une autre salle. Elle hocha la tête visiblement touchée par la détresse de son professeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hanna brandissant un coupe de champagne qu'elle tendit à Emily.

- Rien c'est juste Mr. Fitz, il m'a paru bizarre …

- Tu parles Emily ça fait une semaine qu'il est cloué au lit ! Attends ne me dit pas que tu te vois bien aller jouer les infirmières chez lui ? Ironisa t-elle

- Hanna …

Les deux amies se mirent à rire et retournèrent à leurs occupations, la soirée avait fait un véritable carton.

« Gotta get out of this straight jacket, whoa  
Gotta get out of this straight jacket, whoa yeah »

« Cross the line  
We're on the loose  
Getting crazy and we've gone cuckoo  
Gonna party til they take us away  
Party til they take us away  
Gonna party til they take us away »

Une heure de recherche vaine … Ezra avait sans doute vu tous ses élèves sauf celle qu'il était venu voir, vague à l'âme il se décida à rentrer chez lui. L'excitation qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée folle de venir la voir avait laissé place à la tristesse et au doute. Il passa de nouveau au travers des allées qu'il avait dévalé une heure auparavant. Le poing serré il voulait rejoindre sa voiture au plus vite et rentrer noyer son chagrin auprès de sa bouteille de bourbon.

_Between Us - Peter Bradley Adams_

« Hey Stranger when may I call you my own_  
_I know I don't know you, but there's somewhere I've seen you before_  
_Whatever your name is_  
_Whatever you do_  
_There's everything between us I'm willing to lose »

- Ezra … Souffla une voix qu'il connaissait bien derrière lui.

Il se retourna... C'était incroyable, _Elle_ était là, devant lui, resplendissante dans une petite robe vaporeuse bleue marine, elle portait de hauts escarpins vernis noir. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient sur sa poitrine et ses grands yeux s'étaient plongés dans les siens. Deux mètres les séparaient. Ezra n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, il la fixait et tentait de photographier son visage afin de l'avoir toujours auprès de lui.

« Just call me, I feel that our paths may collide  
I want you to pull me under these darkened skies  
Whoever you love now  
whoever you kiss  
The ones in-between us, I'm willing to miss. »

Elle avait prononcé son nom dans un souffle presque imperceptible, mais il l'avait entendue, il l'avait perçu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un mot, de peur de gâcher ce moment.

Elle brisa finalement la distance et s'approcha de lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Que fais tu ici ? Demanda t-elle.

Il continuait de la dévorer du regard et répondit:

- Probablement la chose la plus égoïste au monde …

Il saisit sa main, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, et l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur. Il bloqua la cabine et prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Enfin seuls, enfin ensemble il ne trouvait pas ses mots, il était hésitant. Il l'avait blessée et il s'en voulait terriblement.

« Now I'm drifting out over deep ocean  
and the tide it won't take me back in  
and these desperate nights I call you again and again »

- Tu es si belle...

Aria se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds malgré ses talons et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur, elle parcouru son visage avec des caresses et une perle salée roula sur sa joue. Ezra lui rendit son baiser plus passionnément, elle lui avait tant manqué … Elle enroula alors ses bras autour de son cou. Il parcourut chaque centimètre de sa peau par ses baisers, humant son parfum comme pour s'en imprégner. Elle prit a son tour son visage entre ses mains.

- Pardonne moi Aria … Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. Je t'aime … Je t'aime plus que tout. Murmura t-il.

« There's a comfort, comfort in things we believe  
and I am in danger of wanting the things I can't see  
Wherever you live now  
Wherever you walk  
this distance between us, I'm willing to cross »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle l'embrassa tendrement et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. Elle se nicha dans son cou et ferma les yeux, embrassant le sommet de son crâne, il voulu lui redire son amour pour elle, mais elle l'en empêcha et déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres et de sa main libre débloqua les portes de l'ascenseur et le quitta. Leurs doigts se détachèrent difficilement et elle disparu dans un couloir sans un mot ni sans se retourner vers lui.

« Now I'm drifting out into deep ocean  
and the tide it wont take me back in  
and these desperate nights I call you again and again  
Now I'm drifting out into deep ocean  
and the tide it won't take me back in  
and these desperate nights I call you again and again »

Elle était apparue comme dans un rêve, il ferma les yeux. Il venait de la serrer dans ses bras, il avait retrouvé le goût de ses lèvres, elle avait été à lui pour quelques minutes … Mais elle venait de disparaître. Considérait-elle ce baiser comme un baiser d'adieux ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. C'était un jeu dangereux, ils avaient beaucoup à perdre … La raison nous pousse parfois à faire des choix difficiles, mais la passion vient à nous y faire renoncer.

Il regagna son appartement et tenta de remettre de l'ordre et jeta sa bouteille de bourbon. Il huma l'écharpe qu' Aria avait oublié et porta ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme pour revivre le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient partagé puis s'effondra de fatigue dans son lit.


	3. Game On !

**Le troisième chapitre rythmé par MUSE avec _Madness_, RED avec_ Pieces_ et Michael Suby ****(Compositeur des musiques de la série)** avec **_Pretty Little Liars End Credits theme_** ( Musique qu'on retrouve à la fin de chacun des épisodes ) pour conclure. 

**Calypsana; Crazy-fan-in-a-crazy-world MERCI à vous ! :) C'est vraiment motivant de voir que cette fiction vous plait ! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas ... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre.  
**

_******Les personnages de cette Fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et je me base entièrement sur la série "Pretty Little Liars" de Marlene King d'après la série de romans éponyme de Sara Shepard.**_

* * *

MUSE - Madness

« (Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...) »

_Message delivered to :_

_Spencer Hastings, __Hanna Marin, __Emily Fields_

**« Be careful Bitches, Aria is lying to you ! **

** Love **

** A- »**

« I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,_  
_And some kind of madness has started to evolve._  
_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...) »

Malgré la soirée « art » de la veille, tous les élèves du lycée était contraints de venir en cours, la nouvelle du retour de Mr. Fitz avait fait l'effet d'un bombe.

Hanna, anxieuse, remonta rapidement ses cheveux et les noua en une longue queue de cheval bonde, assise sur un banc en face du lycée, elle attendait Spencer. Le dernier message de « A » l'avait contrariée.

- Hanna ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Spencer en arrivant vers elle.

Hanna leva les yeux vers son amie, en la dévisageant, Spencer comprit …

- « A » a encore frappé … Soupira t-elle.

- Tu crois que nous devons le (ou la) prendre au sérieux ? S'inquiéta Hanna.

- Sûrement pas les filles ! S'indigna Emily qui les avait rattrapées. Aria est notre amie, elle ne nous cache rien, et « A » n'est pas notre ami(e) !

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent face à Emily qui, successivement, regardait l'une et l'autre avec un regard réprobateur.

- Emily a raison les filles, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer ! Aria n'a rien à cacher, « A » en revanche … Conclut Spencer.

« I, I tried so hard to let you go,  
But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...) »

Aria aperçu ses amies en face du lycée visiblement préoccupées. Elle s'approcha lentement vers elles cherchant à décrypter leur comportement, une vague d'anxiété s'installa en elle.

- Aria ! S'exclama Emily. Tu as disparu si vite hier soir …

- Je … Je n'en pouvais plus il fallait que je rentre. Balbutia t-elle.

- Ça ne vous dit pas d'y aller ? On va être en retard... Reprit-elle embarrassée.

Elles la suivirent jusque dans l'enceinte du lycée. Hanna et Emily les quittèrent pour un cours d'histoire tandis que Spencer et Aria s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de cours de Mr. Fitz.

« I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized,  
What you mean.  
Ooh oh oh »

- Bonjour à tous ! Entama t-il.

Surprise pas le timbre de cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien, Aria leva la tête et aperçu en face d'elle, devant le tableau, 5 rangs vers l'avant, Ezra … Tout sembla s'écrouler autour d'elle, elle se sentit alors nauséeuse... Il comprit qu'elle était troublée et tenta de lui faire passer un message en la fixant intensément.

- J'ai eut une période de fatigue, mais je suis de retour. Ne croyez pas que je vous ai laissés tombés, loin de là, j'étais là hier soir je suis très fier de vous … La maladie nous touche tous, nous ne sommes pas des surhumains mais nous nous relevons et nous avançons... En parlant d'avancer, vous avez tous terminé l'œuvre que je vous avez demandé de lire je suppose. Alors, comment pouvons nous définir le rôle du héros dans cette oeuvre? Oui, Spencer je vous écoute.

Aria n'avait pas lâché Ezra du regard, les images de la veille défilaient dans sa tête, chacun de leur mouvements, chacune de ses caresses, chacun de ses baisers. Elle aurait voulu se lever et quitter la salle, fuir, comme elle l'avait fait la veille, mais ici elle n'avait aucune échappatoire, Noël guettait le moindre de ses mouvements. Le sentiment qu'elle avait en elle était indescriptible, et si contradictoire.

Ezra qui l'observait tenta de venir à son secours.

- Monsieur Khan, pourrions nous avoir votre avis sur la question ? S'aventura t-il.

Noël lança un dernier regard noir à Aria puis s'adressa à Ezra:

- Doit on réellement considérer la passion du héros comme la plus belle preuve d'amour ou comme un vice ? Ne serait-il pas dans l'erreur …

Ezra l'interrompit avec tact et fermeté:

- Vous apprendrez Noël qu'on ne répond pas à une question par une autre...

Il fut interrompu par un autre élève visiblement admiratif.

- Bien envoyé Monsieur Fitz, vous n'avez rien perdu de votre classe légendaire, bienvenue à nouveau parmi nous !

La sonnerie retentit, Noël éprouva une soudaine déception, un soulagement pour Aria. Le flot d'élève quitta la salle, un groupe d'entre eux était agglutiné autour du bureau. Aria s'approcha doucement et fit signe à Spencer de ne pas l'attendre. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau d'Ezra, elle senti son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, devinant au regard de ce dernier que le sien battait à la même allure. Quelques secondes de vide avaient pris le dessus sur eux.

« And now, I need to know is this real love,  
Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,  
Like some kind of madness  
Was taking control  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
Yeah »

- Monsieur Fitz … Chuchota t-elle la tête baissée.

Le visage d'Ezra se ferma, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Mademoiselle Montgomery, j'ai bien compris à votre visage que vous n'aviez pas lu le livre … Vous me décevez …

- Mais enfin Monsieur je …

Complètement déconcertée, elle haussa les sourcils et interrogea du regard le jeune professeur. Ezra tourna les yeux vers Noël qui était resté dans la salle.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Fitz, je tâcherais de le lire dans la soirée.

- Je vous souhaite bien du courage Mademoiselle Montgomery.

Elle sortit de la salle de classe. Il ne pu détacher son regard d'elle, il s'en voulait d'avoir à la faire quitter la salle à cause d'un impertinent qui jouait avec ses nerfs. Lorsque tous les élève avaient bel et bien quitté la salle, il fut tenté d'envoyer un message à Aria, mais il abandonna son idée.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Hanna n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de l'esprit le dernier message de « A », et cherchait encore en quoi Aria aurait pu mentir à ses meilleures amies. Alison a toujours dit que tout le monde avait des secrets, mais que garder des secrets pour ses amies n'était pas bon signe. Elle n'avait pas touché à son déjeuner.

- Hanna ? L'interrompit Aria.

Le jeune femme leva les yeux vers son amie et arbora un sourire forcé.

- Tout va bien c'est juste Caleb que je ne comprends pas …

- Tu veux qu'on en discute ? L'invita Aria.

Hanna se sentait rougir de plus en plus et déclina gentiment l'invitation, elle se sentait mal de douter d'Aria. La poche d' Hanna se mit à vibrer. Elle le savait, « A » devait sans doute la rappeler à l'ordre.

« And now I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized,  
What you need.  
Mmmm... »

Ella sortait de sa salle de classe lorsqu'elle aperçu Ezra dans le couloir.

- Ezra ! Héla t-elle.

Il se retourna surpris et l'attendit. Il l'interrogea sur sa journée et elle se perdit dans un roman sans queue ni tête, Ezra retrouvait de temps à autre dans son regard des mimiques d'Aria qu'il aimait tant. Il fut alors à nouveau pris de remords. Ils traversèrent la moitié du lycée ensemble pour se séparer sur le parking. Aria ne rentrait pas avec sa mère, bien que celle-ci enseigne dans son lycée, les deux avaient convenu de faire la différence entre la vie scolaire et la vie familiale. D'un signe de la main il la salua et rejoignit sa voiture.

« (Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)

Au creux de son doute, Ezra tentait de dresser un bilan objectif de sa vie. Etait-il réellement dans l'erreur en était tombé amoureux d'Aria, était-ce vouloir son bonheur que de se séparer d'elle ? Que voulait-il vraiment ?

And now I have finally seen the end  
(Finally seen the end)  
And I'm not expecting you to care  
(Expecting you to care)  
But I have finally seen the light  
(Finally seen the light)  
I have finally realized  
(Realized)  
I need your love  
I need your love »

Il avait simplement envie de la serrer contre lui, envie de l'avoir avec lui. Se laisser magnétiser par ses yeux si doux, envie de respirer son parfum, de goûter encore et encore à ses lèvres. Il voulait lui crier son amour, le lui donner entièrement et sans limites. Il voulait compter pour elle autant qu'elle compte pour lui.

« Come to me,  
Just in a dream  
Come on and rescue me.  
Yes I know, I can be wrong  
Maybe I'm too headstrong  
Our love is  
(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)  
Madness »

_Message delivered to Aria Montgomery_

**« J'ai besoin de te parler Aria … Passe me voir chez moi ce soir.**

** Ezra - »**

_**RED – Pieces**_

« I'm here again  
A thousand miles away from you  
A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am  
I tried so hard  
Thought I could do this on my own  
I've lost so much along the way »

Choisir de venir n'aurait pas dû être une chose difficile, mais elle avait en elle un sentiment de crainte. Le visage d'Ezra s'était fermé à elle lorsqu'elle avait tenté de lui parler ce matin. Noël aurait-il vraiment atteint son but ? Le doute avait toujours été un sentiment craint par Aria, le doute nous ronge et nous empêche de vivre... Ezra était-il encore en train de douter … Allait-il à nouveau lui annoncer qu'il valait mieux pour eux de se séparer. Comment pouvait-il prétendre d'être capable de juger ce qui était bon pour elle alors que tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de lui...

Quelques notes de guitare parvinrent à ses oreilles depuis la porte de l'appartement 3-B. Elle ferma les yeux et le devina assis sur son sofa, le front légèrement froncé, le regard légèrement relevé et les yeux vers le plafond … L'attente devait être longue pour lui, elle décida alors de frapper.

En quelques secondes elle entendit un agitation dans l'appartement, il avait posé sa guitare et avait couru jusqu'à la porte. Elle fut assuré de cela lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole »

Il esquissa un sourire qui illumina son visage, puis il la laissa entrer en se décalant sur le côté et la débarrassa de son manteau dans le silence. Elle s'assit sur le sofa, et prit un profonde inspiration. La distance qui les séparait devenait insolente. D'un geste vif il lâcha le manteau et avança d'un pas décidé vers elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser passionné, un de ceux qui mériterai de ne jamais prendre fin. Aria laissa éclater sa joie et rit, puis l'attira sur le sofa. Elle se blottit contre lui et se sentait peu à peu gagnée par un sentiment de joie indescriptible.

« I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your hand, »

- Je t'aime Ezra Fitz … Murmura t-elle.

Ce fut à son tour de rire, il se sentait bien quand elle était là.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin … Entama t-il sur un ton plus sérieux. Noël n'a pas décidé de nous laisser tranquille.

Les regards noirs qu'il avait lancé à Aria le matin même parvinrent à l'esprit d'Ezra et un frisson le parcouru.

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde … Réussit-il à dire calmement.

Aria se resserra contre lui, il huma son parfum.

« Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole! »

"I've come undone  
But you make sense of who I am  
Like puzzle pieces in your eye"

"Then I'll see your face, I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name, I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole"

- J'ai eu peur Ezra, peur que tu me dise que c'était fini, encore une fois...

Il se raidit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Aria … Je t'ai dit hier que …

« I tried so hard! So hard!  
I tried so hard! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Tu avais bu Ezra … J'ai cru que … Tenta t-elle de justifier.

Il ressentit en lui une certaine honte, Aria n'était pas stupide et avait bien senti que l'alcool l'avait aidé à être aussi direct avec elle. Il la resserra contre lui.

- L'alcool ne me procurera jamais la sensation que j'ai quand je te serre contre moi... Chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille. Et s'il faut que je réitère ma déclaration je peux le faire tout de suite …

Il entreprit de se lever pour poser un genoux au sol et lui dire à nouveau combien il était fou d'elle mais elle le devança par un baiser.

- Tu m'as manqué ... souffla t-il entre deux baiser.

« Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole »

**_Michael Suby – Pretty Little Liars End Credits theme_**

- Spencer ! Héla Véronica. Il est temps de dormir !

La maison des Hastings était complètement plongée dans la pénombre, seule la chambre de Spencer était restée allumée. La jeune femme travaillait déjà pour le week-end.

- J'y vais ! Répondit-elle en soupirant.

Saisissant une tasse fumante de thé bien chaud elle entreprit de se mettre au lit et éteignit la lumière. Quand soudain son ordinateur s'alluma brusquement et illumina la pièce. Spencer se leva et s'approcha. Une vidéo s'ouvrit en plein écran. Il s'agit d'un vidéo surveillance, l'image n'est pas bien nette mais on distingue un couple dans une pièce étroite, une cabine d'ascenseur sans doute … La jeune femme reste dubitative devant cette vidéo. L'image se fit alors plus nette... Une jeune femme ... Brune au cheveux longs et bouclés portant une robe bleu marine dans les bras d'un jeune …

- Oh mon dieu … Aria … Mr. Fitz ?...

Un message apparu alors à l'écran

« GAME ON !

A- »

La tasse en porcelaine se brisa alors sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.


	4. I Said Game On !

**Le chapitre IV tout chaud vient de sortir du fond de mon imagination,_ je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire, je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes éventuelles mais je voulais le poster avant de partir ..._**

**Je vous propose pour l'accompagner:**

** - _Rolling in on a burning Tire_ de The Dead Weather**

** -_ Perfect Plan_ de Michael Suby**

** - _She Knew So Much_ - Michael Suby**

** - _Up in Flames_ - Coldplay**

** - _The Dead Waltz_ - Radical Face**

** - _Karma Police_ - Radiohead**

**MERCI ENCORE ( au risque de sembler répétitive ) à ****Calypsana et**** Crazy-fan-in-a-crazy-world ****pour vos encouragements et vos rewiews ! J'espère que cette nouvelle intrigue sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ...**

**__********Les personnages de cette Fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et je me base entièrement sur la série "Pretty Little Liars" de Marlene King d'après la série de romans éponyme de Sara Shepard.**

**Place au texte ...**

* * *

**The Dead Weather - Rolling In On A Burning Tire**

« The moon is always full for us  
The road is always clear  
That's not what you want to hear  
One is born so one can die  
You must wait a real long time  
That's more than you can bear »

Une ombre s'évada du bureau du principal Weefers. La secrétaire fut stoppée dans son travail par un violent courant d'air provenant du bureau de son directeur. Elle s'approcha craintive de la fenêtre qui était ouverte mais ne semblait pas avoir été forcée. Un frisson la parcouru, elle était sur ses gardes et balaya du regard de nombreuse fois la pièce afin de se persuader qu'elle était bel et bien seule. Un détail sur le bureau attira son attention, un DVD. Elle s'avança, mais un bruit l'alarma.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Réussit-elle à articuler. Je … Je sais que vous êtes là …

Aucune réponse. Michèle commençait réellement à croire qu'elle devenait folle. Elle tenta de s'approcher du bureau une nouvelle fois mais un bruit strident l'en empêcha. La peur se saisit d'elle et elle commença à paniquer. Elle sortit dans le couloir et hurla... Allongé sur le sol devant-elle, couvert de sang, un élève … Paniquée elle ne savait quoi faire, se penchant sur lui elle tenta de le ramener à la vie mais en vain. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, elle connaissait cet élève, elle culpabilisa alors de lui avoir refusé son aide le matin même.

« And the days will come and go  
And the band will march along  
Till the day you cast a shadow  
that looks nothing like your own »

- Noël je vous en prie ! Je suis désolée … Pleurait-elle.

Alors qu'elle saisit son téléphone pour appeler les secours elle entendit résonner des rires derrière elle. Noël était roulé sur lui même au sol riant aux éclats.

_Sale gosse !_ Pensa t-elle.

- Je crois que je vous ai bien eue Madame ! Hurla t-il de rire.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Monsieur Khan ! Vous serez puni pour cela !

- Puni pour avoir terrorisé une pauvre secrétaire ! Vous rigolez vous aussi j'espère ? Rétorqua t-il.

Touchée par son insolence Michèle décida de contacter le principal Weefers. Noël la stoppa dans son geste en se saisissant de son portable. La secrétaire n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait devant-elle un élève qui avait décidé de lui faire une mauvaise blague, couvert de faux sang et des plus impertinent.

- Voulez vous me rendre mon téléphone je vous prie ! Tenta t-elle une première fois.

Un sourire insupportable se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme qui n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de le lui rendre.

- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter j'ai peur de ne plus être polie Monsieur Khan ! Reprit-elle.

Noël, décidé à obtenir ce qu'il veut engagea le marché en brandissant le portable.

- Je vous rends votre antiquité si vous m'ouvrez le casier d'Ezra Fitz ….

Michèle fut surprise par sa requête. Puis avec un profonde sincérité lui dévoila qu'elle n'avait pas accès aux casiers des professeurs. Noël cru d'abord à un mensonge puis après avoir menacé la pauvre secrétaire il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrai rien d'elle. Les idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il sortit de sa poche son couteau et menaça Michèle. Coopérative et terrifiée celle ci se rangea contre le mur et attendit les ordres qu'il allait lui donner.

« Rolling in on a burning tire  
You're going to set my house on fire  
Just to show me you were there  
Well I was raised up like a snake  
You were raised to leave me bait  
I always, always take »

Noël n'avait pas prévu cette fin la … Lui même commença à paniquer. Il posa le téléphone et continua de la menacer. Il entreprit de fouiller son bureau à la recherche de clés.

Alors qu'il ne faisait pas attention à la secrétaire, celle-ci rampa au sol afin de se saisir du portable. Paniquée, celle-ci envoya un message à la première personne de son répertoire; Ezra. Dans la précipitation elle lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait au lycée et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Michèle posa discrètement le portable là ou l'avait trouvé.

Aria et Ezra s'étaient endormis sur le sofa, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, devant un vieux film muet qui plaisait tant au jeune professeur. Ils furent tirés de leur sommeil par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Aria, encore dans le brouillard jeta un bref coup d'œil à la montre d'Ezra et s'activa à la vue de l'heure tardive. Il se leva du sofa et tenta de la retenir avec lui.

- Reste avec moi... Souffla t-il.

La jeune femme qui ramassait son manteau l'enfila et fonça dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta l'appartement.

Ezra était comme sur un nuage. Mais la réalité le rattrapa vite et il vit alors s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone le message d'urgence de Michèle.

« And the days will come and go  
And the band will march along  
Till the day you cast a shadow  
that looks nothing like your own »

Le recherches de Noël étaient vaines et il commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui même. Il attrapa Michèle pas l'épaule et l'entraîna vers les vestiaires. Il continuait de la menacer avec son couteau. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait la réduire au silence, elle en savait trop...

Soudain il paniqua, et vit arriver au loin les phares d'une voiture... Il la fit lever et l'attira avec lui vers le parking du lycée. Tout se passa très vite.

Alors qu'il courrait pour fuir cette voiture, Noël fut renversé par une autre qui était déjà présente dans le parking. Ezra, qui était dans la voiture qui venait d'arriver avait vu la scène mais il était encore loin d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

Une silhouette noire dépassa du véhicule qui venait de renverser Noël et sortit un revolver, le pointa en direction de Michèle et tira.

La secrétaire s'effondra dans un hurlement d'horreur. La voiture s'éloigna au loin... Ezra saisit alors son téléphone et appela les secours, mais lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du corps de Michèle il était trop tard … La balle avait atteint son but, elle avait atteint le cœur. Michèle se vidait alors de son sang dans les bras d'Ezra, impuissant...

« The moon is always full for us  
The road is always clear  
That's not what you want to hear  
That's not what you want to hear »

**Michael Suby - Perfect plan**

_Le Lendemain_

Le principal Weefers était exténué, la nuit qu'il avait passé avait été horrible … Il y avait perdu une collègue dévouée et un élève était passé très près de la mort. La police avait inspecté le lycée et avait vidé le bureau de Michèle. Son mari était passé dans la matinée, après l'examen du légiste, pour demander une autorisation de récupérer le corps de sa défunte conjointe. Le pauvre homme avait prévu que l'enterrement ait lieu dans l'après midi. Il s'installa à son bureau pour le céder à l'inspecteur Wilden, chargé de l'enquête. Un DVD brillait sur son bureau, qu'allait donc penser l'inspecteur en voyant cela. Il appela un autre secrétaire.

Katherine, voulez vous me débarrasser de ça je vous prie... Dit-il en lui tendant le disque. Ah et vous voudrez bien jeter un œil à la propreté de mon bureau par la même occasion …

La secrétaire se hâta d'exécuter les ordres de son supérieur et fit disparaître dans le broyeur le DVD.

**Michael Suby - She knew so much**

Les élèves avaient étés tous rassemblés dans l'amphithéâtre ainsi que leurs professeurs. Ezra Fitz avait été interrogé toute la nuit.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis l'inspecteur Wilden, vous me connaissez déjà bien, je suis chargé de l'enquête sur la mort d'Alison DiLaurentis, vous en avez sans doute déduis que nous pensons que cette affaire est liée à l'affaire DiLaurentis.

Lorsque Wilden prononça le nom d'Alison les choses prirent une tournure plus sérieuse. Alors que son discours s'éternisait, Spencer ne savait plus quoi penser suite aux images qu'elle avait reçu de « A » la veille. Il lui était impossible de regarder Aria. Hanna et Emily avait trop de mauvais souvenirs avec l'inspecteur pour se soucier d'autre chose.

Ezra qui se tenait dans la tribune des professeurs était encore sous le choc de ce qui avait eut lieu devant lui la veille.

- Bien ! Nous allons commencer par des précautions de routine, nous allons nous occuper de vérifier ce que vous faisiez tous hier soir …

L'assistance se tendit, Aria sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et jeta un coup d'œil soucieux à Ezra.

- Enfin, si vous avez des informations concernant les tensions qu'aurait pu entretenir Madame Fringer avec des élèves … Ah, et j'oubliais... A propos de Noël Khan, si vous savez qui pourrait avoir des raisons de lui en vouloir, mon bureau est celui de Monsieur Weefers.

L'agitation reprit dans l'amphithéâtre. Aria se sentait rougir de plus en plus et décida d'entraîner les filles avec elle vers les toilettes.

- Enfin Aria qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hanna surprise de l'attitude de son amie.

Spencer avait le visage fixé sur elle et restait sous le choc des images qu'elle avait vu.

- Les filles … Il faut absolument que je vous parle... Entama Aria.

- Et bien vas-y, ne perds pas de temps… La pressa Emily.

**Coldplay – Up in Flames**

« So it's over  
This time, I know, it's gone  
Salt water  
Tasted it too long  
I only know I'm wrong  
Now I know it's gone »

Aria prit un profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Hier soir j'étais avec Ez... avec Monsieur Fitz …

Hanna et Emily manifestèrent leur surprise et Spencer resta impassible.

- … Je … Nous …J'ai rencontré Ezra un peu avant la rentrée et …

- Ezra ?! S'indigna Hanna... Je rêve Aria ? Tu viens bien de l'appeler Ezra ? C'est insensé …

Aria se sentait de plus en plus mal.

- J'aurais aimé vous en parler avant mais c'était … C'était un peu délicat...

Elle raconta alors toute l'histoire... Malgré tout, Spencer écouta d'une oreille attentive. Hanna n'en revenait pas, Aria, si rêveuse et si discrète avait donc séduit son professeur de littérature...

- Ce n'était pas encore mon professeur Hanna ! Répliqua t-elle.

Vint alors l'explication du musée … Spencer se raidit et prit la parole.

- Il faut aussi que je vous parle...

Le trois jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers elle, prêtes à tout entendre...

- « A » m'a envoyé un vidéo, hier soir... C'était la vidéo-surveillance de l'ascenseur du musée Aria...

Aria sentit alors que quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. « A » avait en sa possession un vidéo qui pourrait les compromettre Ezra et elle... Lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'elle n'avait aucun alibi pour la veille... Elle ne pouvait pas dire à la police qu'elle avait passé la nuit endormie dans les bras d'Ezra Fitz, son professeur de littérature...

« Up in flames  
Up in flames  
Up in flames »

- Tu étais avec moi hier soir Aria … Entama Emily.

C'était un bon début de mensonge, car les parents des deux jeunes filles était en voyage et ne rentreraient que dans la soirée. Les quatre jeunes femmes s'entendirent sur une version bien arrangée de ce qui s'était passé la veille pour Aria. Soudain, elles furent interrompues par le téléphone d'Aria .

_Message from Ezra Fitz._

**« Retrouve moi à la bibliothèque ... »**

« We have slowly gone We have slowly gone »

« So it's over  
This time you're flying on  
This time, I know no song »

Comme il était prévu, Ezra attendait Aria à la bibliothèque... Les deux conservèrent une distance assez grande entre eux afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Le jeune professeur semblait encore troublé par ce qui était arrivé la veille. Aria fut touchée par cela et ne pu s'empêcher de lui prendre la main qu'elle lâcha rapidement, en signe de sa compassion. Simulant des pleurs, elle se mit à parler à haute voix afin que la bibliothécaire l'entende.

- Je suis tellement désolée de me mettre à pleurer comme ça Monsieur Fitz … Mais Michèle était si gentille ...

Ezra ne saisit pas tout de suite la stratégie d'Aria. Il lança un regard vers Madame Barns, la veille femme fit alors signe à Ezra de consoler son élève en la prenant dans ses bras. Il prit alors Aria dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas je me suis arrangée pour hier soir … J'étais avec Emily et j'ai passé la nuit chez elle. Chuchota t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Il resserra son étreinte, Aria simula alors des pleurs encore plus réalistes.

- Ezra, tu es sûr que tout va bien … S'inquiéta t-elle.

Il ne lui donna pas un réponse tout de suite puis la rassura. Aria continuait à feindre de pleurer pour pouvoir faire durer leur étreinte.

« Can stop it slowly burn  
Can stop it slowly burn »

- Je crois que tu es sans doute la plus maline de toutes les élèves de Rosewood, tu fais une très bonne comédienne. Ironisa t-il.

- Je t'aime … Murmura t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

« Up in flames  
Up in flames  
Up in flames

We have slowly gone »

Elle feignit de s'excuser mille fois puis quitta la bibliothèque. Madame Barns s'approcha d'Ezra.

- Pauvre enfant … Soupira t-elle.

- Il est difficile de savoir qu'elle attitude adopter devant des pleurs. Renchérit-il.

- Vous avez été parfait … Bien que je vous ai un peu aidé... Termina t-elle en le saluant et en retournant derrière son comptoir.

« Up in flames  
Up in flames  
Up in flames  
We have slowly gone  
Oh, We have slowly gone  
Could we pour some water on? »

**Radical Face – The Dead Waltz**

« I saw your daughter yesterday  
as I was idle on the porch  
she slept-walked from your house down the walkway  
as though she'd done it all before  
and the moon was out »

Les cierges ne manquaient pas dans l'église de Rosewood pour l'enterrement. Des centaines de bouquets de roses rouges avaient étés déposés devant le portrait de Michèle et tout le lycée avait tenu à assister à la cérémonie. Les quatre petites menteuses étaient assissent sur la même banc que lors de l'enterrement d'Alison. Wilden n'avait pas lâché le principal et recevait encore les témoignages de ceux qui avaient des réminiscences de quelconques conflits entre des élèves et Noël.

« and in her gown beside the riverbed  
she got down on her knees  
and wrapped her long hair up in vines, and leaves, and branches  
and with the wind beneath her feet  
oh, she waltzed with the dead »

Ezra et d'autres professeurs entrèrent et s'attelèrent à présenter leur condoléances aux parents de Michèle, à Mr. Fringer et à ses enfants. Le curé n'était pas encore vraiment prêt à entamer la cérémonie et l'émotion était encore palpable. Les visages dévastés des membres de sa famille étaient déchirants. Monsieur Fringer fut le premier à parler. Il émut l'église entière avec son éloge funèbre des plus prenant, il racontait avec qu'elle passion sa femme était dévouée à son travail, il chanta sa douceur et l'amour qu 'elle portait à ses trois enfants et quelques larmes lui échappèrent.

« and everything was bathed  
in light white as milk  
as the impossible began  
she danced across the water's edge  
but her feet, they didn't sink  
as though she flew »

Ce fut au tour de ses parents de parler. Il ressemblaient beaucoup à Michèle, il racontèrent son enfance, la tendresse que leur fille pouvait avoir envers les autres et témoignèrent de sa joie de vivre. Sa mère était complètement dévastée et semblait difficilement tenir sur ses jambes. Qui voudrait voir son enfant partir avant lui … Enfin le cercueil fit son entrée dans l'église et le curé entama son office. Le silence qui régnait dans l'église témoignait de l'émotion qu'avait engendré les discours de la famille.

« I ran out in the water  
with a lantern in my hand  
I was waste deep and shivering  
I took her wrist and walked her in  
I was loathe to interrupt her  
but I had to get her home  
if people were to see thisthey'd gather up, raise hell and burn her alive »

Ezra sentait en lui comme un colère qui montait, il avait été témoin du meurtre il l'avait vue paniquée quelques secondes avant de mourir et se rappela alors la bonne vivante qu'elle était lorsqu'elle le saluait chaque matin et lui apportant des viennoiseries dans la salle des professeurs. Et, à la vue de ses enfants il se sentit honteux de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, elle avait une famille, un mari qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mais la balle avait atteint le cœur directement. Le légiste avait souligné la précision du tir dans la matinée.

Le cortège passa une dernière fois dans l'église et le corps de Michèle fut accompagné par ses parents jusqu'au cimetière. En passant près de lui, son mari lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le réconforta.

- Vous ne pouviez rien y faire … Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu Monsieur Fitz … Merci, merci pour elle.

« don't you mind, don't you mind  
she'll be fine  
tie a bell around her ankle  
before she lays down at night  
and the sound of her footsteps  
will wake me in time  
don't you mind, don't you mind  
I'll watch over her  
as though she were mine »

Ezra salua la force morale de cet homme sur qui le sort semblait s'acharner et le regarda s'éloigner en prenant la main de sa fille. Aria qui avait vu la scène ne put retenir ses larmes.

**Radiohead – Karma Police**

« Karma police, arrest this man **  
**He talks in maths **  
**He buzzes like a fridge **  
**He's like a detuned radio »

Wilden n'avait visiblement pas été touché par la cérémonie et semblait être prêt à tout pour trouver un coupable avant la nuit. Il aurait prit la déposition d'un étranger s'il avait pu et aurait bouclé cette partie de l'enquête. Observant les élèves quitter l'église il cherchait la moindre attitude de l'un d'entre eux qui aurait pu le mener vers une piste sérieuse.

« Karma police, arrest this girl  
Her Hitler hairdo is  
Making me feel ill  
And we have crashed her party »

Le principal venait d'avoir des nouvelles de Noël qui était tiré d'affaire mais qu'il n'était toujours pas sorti de son coma. Il se précipita vers l'inspecteur pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais Wilden semblait toujours préoccupé par le comportement des élèves et congédia le principal.

« This is what you get  
This is what you get  
This is what you get when you mess with us »

Soudain le téléphone de l'inspecteur sonna. Il le sorti de sa poche et vit s'afficher sur son écran un numéro masqué. En quête d'une piste il répondit:

- Inspecteur Wilden j'écoute ?

Il ne semblait y avoir personne au bout du fil, mais le policier ne perdit pas espoir et retenta sa salutation. Une voix robotique se fit entendre.

- Je crois connaître … J'ai vu ... L'agresseur de Noël et l'assassin de Madame Fringer …

« Karma Police  
I've given all I can  
It's not enough  
I've given all I can  
But we're still on the payroll »

Hanna tenait ses amies par le bras et avoua à Aria qu'elle avait reçu la veille plusieurs messages de la part de « A » lui annonçant que l'une de ses meilleures amies était une menteuse et qu'elle payerait pour cela... Les quatre jeunes femmes n'avaient pas entendu parler de « A » de la journée …

Aria vit passer Ezra et ne pu s'empêcher de courir vers lui. Elle plongea ses yeux dans l'océan des siens et garda le silence. Les filles la rejoignirent pour ne pas attirer l'attention vers elle. Hanna avait du mal à s'imaginer sa meilleure amie dans les bras de son professeur et tenta tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose. Spencer prit alors la parole.

- Nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous dans cette épreuve Monsieur Fitz...

Ezra n'eut pas le temps de la remercier qu'il fut interrompu par l'inspecteur Wilden et ses hommes.

- Ezra Fitz, au nom de la loi je vous arrête pour agression et pour le meurtre de Michèle Fringer. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence.

Tout bascula alors. Aria eut soudain envie de hurler … Les jeunes femmes s'indignèrent et tentèrent de faire entendre raison à la police. Mais Wilden ne voulait rien entendre. Il menotta Ezra et commença à l'entraîner vers son véhicule de fonction.

Spencer attira Aria avec elle dans sa voiture ainsi qu'Emily et Hanna. Elle fonça à la poursuite de la voiture de police. Soudain les sonneries des portables furent unanimes.

« This is what you get  
This is what you get  
This is what you get when you mess with us »

_From a Bolcked Number:_

**« I said game on Bitches ! Dont be so surprised **

** Love **

** A- » **

Aria entra en furie dans le commissariat de Wilden où Ezra était en train d'être interrogé, les questions qu'il lui posait résonnaient dans le couloir.

- Où étiez vous Monsieur Fitz hier soir avant de recevoir ce mystérieux message de Madame Fringer ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit j'étais chez moi …

- Qui peux me prouver cela ?...

Elle poussa la porte du bureau et se planta devant lui et l'interrompit dans sa question.

- MOI ! S'exclama t-elle. J'étais avec lui hier soir …

« And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
And for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
For for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself

For for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself  
Phew, for a minute there, I lost myself, I lost myself »


	5. You are Not The Only Liar In Town

**********CHAPITRE N°5: _(un peu plus long que les autres ...)_**

**************Crazy-fan-in-a-crazy-world : Thank you very much ! And now I give you ... "You are not the only liar in town". Take care of it ! Enjoy ;)**

**********Calypsana : Merci, c'est vraiment génial que tu aies saisi l'émotion du chapitre précédent :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! ****  
**

**************Vampire's Gossip Girl: Merci et Bienvenue ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)**

************** Aria Fitz - Cullen : Merci et Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Et voilà donc la suite ;) Merci aussi pour ton PM qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui Ezra et Aria vont s'en sortir ... Ou presque ... **

_**************Ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin ... C'était dur à écrire mais j'ai une idée en tête qui m'est venue dans un rêve (pour tout vous dire) et vous me direz dans quelques chapitres ce que vous pensez de cette idée ;) Patience patience. Mais en attendant faites moi savoir ce que vous pensez du chapitre comme toujours.**_

**************Au menu musical:**

**************- Alibi - 30 seconds to Mars**

**************- ****Aria and Ezra Theme [Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack]- ****Michael Suby**

**********************- ****U.F.O - Coldplay**

**************************- ****Hearing Damage – Tom Yorke**

**- ****Creep ****(ACOUSTIC)**** – Radiohead _[Je me permet de préciser que l'ac_**_******oustique est tellement mieux que la version normale pour cette chanson :) ]**_

**- ****Pretty Little Liars End Credits theme**** - Michael Suby**

_Les personnages de cette Fiction ne m'appartiennent pas et je me base entièrement sur la série "Pretty Little Liars" de Marlene King d'après la série de romans éponyme de Sara Shepard._

* * *

_Aria entra en furie dans le commissariat de Wilden où Ezra était en train d'être interrogé, les questions qu'il lui posait résonnaient dans le couloir._

_- Où étiez vous Monsieur Fitz hier soir avant de recevoir ce mystérieux message de Madame Fringer ?_

_- Je vous l'ai déjà dit j'étais chez moi …_

_- Qui peux me prouver cela ?..._

_Elle poussa la porte du bureau et se planta devant lui et l'interrompit dans sa question._

_MOI ! S'exclama t-elle. J'étais avec lui hier soir …_

* * *

**Alibi – 30 seconds to Mars**

« No warning sign, no alibi  
We faded faster than the speed of light  
Took our chance, crashed and burned  
No, we'll never ever learn »

Ezra se tendit, Wilden était des plus surpris et avait énormément de mal à cacher sa surprise. Il s'approcha d'Aria et entama son interrogatoire.

- Mademoiselle Montgomery, je vous écoute …

- Aria … Entreprit Ezra.

Emily entra à la suite de la jeune femme et entama un mensonge dans la précipitation.

- Tout est ma faute … J'ai toujours admiré Monsieur Fitz …

Wilden quitta Aria du regard pour écouter Emily.

- Et je l'ai suivi jusque chez lui hier, tard dans la soirée … J'avais bu … Quand je suis arrivée devant chez lui j'ai perdu tous mes moyens et j'ai appelé Aria pour qu'elle vienne me chercher …

Ezra et Aria paniqués écoutaient attentivement Emily. Puis Ezra prit la parole.

« I fell apart, but I got back up again,  
And then I fell apart, but got back up again,  
yeah »

- J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir, et j'ai aperçu Emily, ivre morte devant chez moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait Aria. Je lui ai proposé d'entrer pour attendre Aria.

- Je ne tenais pas sur mes jambes … Précisa Emily en baissant les yeux.

Ezra reprit la parole.

- Aria est arrivée vers …

- 23 heures 15. L'interrompit la jeune femme qui avait encore en tête le moment où elle avait saisi le poignet d'Ezra avant de le quitter. J'ai récupéré Emily chez Monsieur Fitz à 23 heures 15. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a reçu un message...

- Le message d'urgence de Michèle... Conclut Ezra.

Wilden les observa alors tour à tour.

- Si vous dites la vérité, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Cracha t-il.

Emily qui était bien décidée à lui clouer le bec devança les autres.

- Vous savez sans doute inspecteur Wilden que de trop admirer son professeur de littérature peut s'apparenter à quelque chose de peu légal. De plus vous avouer mon état d'ivresse de la veille aurait peu plu à mes parents … Rétorqua t-elle.

Wilden grimaça.

- C'est justement cette admiration découverte par Noël Khan, qui vous a poussé à le renverser au lycée...

Ezra fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous entendez par là inspecteur Wilden...

- Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire Fitz ! S'énerva Wilden.

L'inspecteur fit un tour de son bureau. Mais devant le silence d'Ezra il perdit patience.

- J'ai reçu un appel il y a quelques heures, un appel anonyme m'indiquant que Noël Khan vous faisait chanter car il avait découvert que vous aviez une attirance pour l'une de vos élèves... Nierez vous Monsieur Fitz ?

« We both could see crystal clear,  
That the inevitable end was near  
Made our choice, a trial by fire,  
To battle is the only way we feel alive »

Aria sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Qui aurait bien pu mettre Wilden au courant … Elle

jeta un regard vers Emily dont le visage se décomposait peu à peu.

- Mon correspondant anonyme m'a précisé que je trouverais une vidéo sur le bureau de Monsieur Weefers prouvant votre liaison …

La réponse s'imposa alors aux deux jeunes femmes … Il ne pouvait s'agir que de « A ».

- Si Noël avait déposé cette vidéo sur le bureau du principal, mettant en jeu votre carrière et votre crédibilité, vous auriez pris la décision de l'éliminer et d'éliminer le seul témoin, Madame Fringer. Malheureusement pour vous Noël ne va pas tarder à s'en remettre !

Un frisson parcouru le dos d'Aria qui se sentait de plus en plus nauséeuse. Wilden avait un théorie qui tenait pleinement la route, « A » l'y avait conduit.

- J'ai envoyé des hommes à la recherche de cette vidéo dans le bureau de Weefers, à leur retour, je vous enfermerai pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre... Termina Wilden sûr de lui.

Wilden retourna s'asseoir en face d'Ezra et cracha à nouveau son venin.

- De plus je n'ai aucune preuve de votre alibi … Qui vous a été gracieusement donné par une de vos admiratrices. N'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Fields...

Aria allait exploser.

- Envoyez vos hommes chez Monsieur Fitz si vous avez des doutes … Si mes souvenirs sont bons lorsque je suis venue chercher Emily, il était en train de regarder un vieux Charlie Chaplin en noir et blanc, _City Lights _je crois bien …

Ezra acquiesça. Wilden grimaça et saisit son téléphone pour envoyer des hommes vérifier cela. Aria se sentait de plus en plus mal et la fatigue commençait à la gagner. Wilden sortit de son bureau en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé et de laisser ses 2 témoins et son suspect enfermés. Emily s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber en sanglotant. Aria qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Ezra s'agenouilla devant lui.

« I fell apart, but got back up again,  
And then I fell apart, but got back up again,  
And then I fell apart, but got back up again  
away oh  
away oh  
away oh »

- Aria … C'est de la folie … Murmura t-il.

- Tu n'as rien fait Ezra je refuse de te laisser payer pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis ! S'indigna t-elle.

« So here we are, the witching hour,  
The quickest tongue to divide and devour  
Divide and devour  
If I could end the quest for fire,  
For truth, for love, and my desire,  
My desire »

- Je commet un crime bien plus grave en te désirant plus que tout à chaque fois que je te vois … Chuchota t-il sur un ton pessimiste.

Aria prit sa main et se retourna vers Emily. Cette dernière était repliée sur elle même et semblait paniquée. Ezra lui présenta ses excuses et la remercia d'essayer de les aider. Mais la jeune femme avait prit des risques en inventant une quelconque attirance pour son professeur …

Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure annonça le retour de Wilden. Aria lâcha la main d'Ezra et retourna vers Emily.

L'inspecteur était exaspéré. Il s'avança vers son bureau et cogna dessus. Il sortit une clé de son tiroir et s'approcha d'Ezra.

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé de vidéo dans le bureau de Monsieur Weefers … Expliqua calmement l'un des hommes qui accompagnait Wilden. Le témoignage que nous avons reçu ne peut donc pas être pris au sérieux. Vous êtes libre … Quand à vous Mademoiselle, dit-il en s'adressant à Aria, vous pouvez considérer que votre culture cinématographique vient de sauver votre professeur de littérature …

Ezra soulagea ses poignets lorsque Wilden lui retira les menottes. Aria sentit en elle comme un grand élan de joie indescriptible.

- Nous sommes désolés pour dérangement causé et pour cette fausse accusation … S'excusa l'homme. Y a t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous ?

« And I fell apart, but got back up again  
away oh, away oh, away oh, away oh, away oh,  
away oh, away oh, away oh, away oh, »

Ezra se leva et hocha la tête.

- En effet … Cette vidéo ne peut avoir été prise, car j'ignorais les sentiments de Mademoiselle Fields. Voudriez vous oublier ses aveux, j'en ferais de même …

Emily observait Ezra et lui voua dès lors un grand respect. L'homme rassura Ezra et promis qu'Emily serait complètement oubliée des services de police.

Dans le couloirs, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Spencer et Hanna. La secrétaire leur indiqua qu'elle les avait faites raccompagner une heure au plutôt.

- Je vais raccompagner ses deux jeunes filles chez elles. Annonça alors Ezra.

Ils sortirent du commissariat et se mirent en marche jusqu'à l'église qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche. Aria tenait Emily qui grelottait de froid et lui donna sa veste. Arrivés à la voiture d'Ezra, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à l'arrière. Emily remercia plusieurs fois Ezra et lui s'excusa auprès d'elle pour l'avoir obligé à mentir.

Arrivés à la maison d'Emily, Aria sorti de la voiture pour l'aider à gagner sa chambre. Ezra qui l'attendait devant la voiture retira la veste de son costume et la posa sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Aria enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'y nicha. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et l'accompagna jusqu'au siège passager avant de son véhicule.

« I fell apart, I fell apart, I fell apart,  
I fell apart. I fell apart,  
But got back up again »

**Michael Suby - Aria and Ezra Theme [Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack]**

Alors qu'il était en train de conduire, Aria posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

- Nous somme passés près … Très près … Murmura t-elle

- Trop près … Reprit-il.

- Range toi sur le côté, lui ordonna t-elle en retirant sa tête.

Il exécuta ses ordres et se rangea sur le côté. Elle saisit alors son visage entre ses mains.

- Écoute moi bien Ezra … Tu l'as dit toi même hier soir il me semble … Tu veux mon bonheur ! Tu veux mon bonheur ?

- Aria, bien sûr que …

- Et bien tu veux que je te dises ? C'est toi ! C'est toi Ezra Fitz, professeur de littérature au lycée de Rosewood, qui est mon bonheur, tu entends . Toi … Alors tu as deux choix maintenant. Soi tu m'embrasse, là, maintenant, et tu continue à contribuer à mon bonheur; soi tu suis ta raison, celle qui te dit que tu ne fais que mon bonheur et là ou tu n'est pas et au moins tu auras bonne conscience, jusqu'au jour ou tu entendra parler d'une de tes anciennes étudiant qui aurait sombré dans …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses menacer qu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aria ne put s'empêcher de sourire et redemanda encore un dizaine de baiser plus passionnés que celui-ci.

Il la déposa chez elle. La jeune femme sorti de la voiture et dessina sur la vitre embuée un petit cœur, ce qui les fit rire aux éclats. Puis peu à peu les lumières de la grande maison des Montgomery s'allumèrent et la voiture d'Ezra démarra pour rejoindre son appartement.

_Le lendemain_

**U.F.O - Coldplay**

« Lord I don't know which way I am going_  
_Which way, the river gonna flow_  
_It's just seems that upstream, I keep rolling _  
_Still got such a long way to go_  
_Still got such a long way to go »

Byron, Ella et Mike Montgomery étaient rentrés très tôt dans la matinée et un beau samedi ensoleillé s'annonçait. Aria avait passé la nuit dans son lit, enroulé dans la veste d'Ezra qui lui donnait l'illusion qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle. Spencer avait passé un coup de fil pour parler à Aria mais celle-ci était encore endormie. Quand elle se décida enfin de descendre au salon elle surprit une conversation entre ses parents qui venaient d'apprendre le décès de Michèle.

- Aria ! S'exclama Ella en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se raidit, le policier aurait-il tenu parole ?... Ella attira sa fille sur le canapé du salon où l'attendaient son père et son frère. Ils firent tour à tour un récit de leur escapade avec les Fields. Aria était contente de retrouver ses parents et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- Au fait Aria, Spencer à appelé ce matin … Se remémora Byron.

La jeune femme quitta le salon pour rappeler sa meilleure amie. Elle lui raconta la fin de la soirée et se réjouit d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Spencer, elle restait sur ses gardes vis à vis de « A », alors qu' Aria pensait avoir bel et bien déjoué ses plans diaboliques.

Les quatre petites menteuses s'étaient donné rendez-vous au café afin de faire un retour sur les évènements de la veille.

Hanna touillait sans cesse son café crème sans se soucier des éclaboussures qu'elle engendrait tant elle était absorbée par les dires d'Aria. Les jeunes femmes eurent froid dans le dos lorsque il fut temps d'en venir à « A ». « A » avait décidé de jouer avec elles et semblait bien déterminer à définir les règles du jeu. Un des portables se mit à sonner. Tour à tour les quatre jeunes femme interrogèrent leur sac à main. Spencer se mit à rougir à la vue du message.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Hanna visiblement excitée.

- C'est Toby … Rougit à nouveau Spencer !

- Toby ?! Mais enfin les filles où allez vous chercher vos petits amis enfin !

- Pas plus loin que toi ! Ironisa Emily …

- Remarques Emily que Caleb n'est pas originaire d'ici, compléta Aria en riant.

- Levons nos cafés à l'amour les filles ! Entama Spencer.

- Heu Aria baisse ton mug, nous ne sommes pas entrain de parler de relation professeurs élèves … Tenta t-elle de dire sur un ton sérieux puis éclata de rire.

Les trois jeunes femmes dont l'intéressée rirent de bon cœur en faisant claquer leurs mugs entre eux.

La petite cloche qui tintait à chaque entrée de client résonna.

Tiens en parlant du professeur, en voici un très sexy qui vient d'entrer … Entama Hanna.

« Then at last, it's your right, I know, I swear  
We'll find somewhere the streets are paved with gold  
But it's fly, split the sky  
But that's all right, sometimes  
The sunlight comes streaming through the holes. »

Aria se retourna le sourire au lèvres. Ezra portait une chemise bleue qu'elle aimait beaucoup et ses cheveux en bataille le rendait comme venait de le souligner Hanna _très sexy_. Il lui rendit son sourire accompagné d'un long et tendre regard. Il paya son café et eut du mal à détacher son regard de la jeune femme en sortant.

- Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas c'est pourquoi « A » voudrait s'en prendre à Ezra … Souleva Spencer.

- « A » m'a toujours menacée de ne pas parler de lui (ou elle) à Ezra mais je n'ai pas réussi à le lui cacher. Il sait tout à propos de « A ».

Emily se raidit, elle savait bien que lorsqu'on ne suivait pas les ordres de « A » il y avait des conséquences que l'on paye cher, très cher.

Ce n'est pas terminé … « A » ne va pas apprécier que l'on ai déjoué ses plans... Soupira t-elle.

**Hearing Damage – Tom Yorke**

« A tear in my brain  
Allows the voices in  
They wanna push you off the path  
With their frequency wires »

La chambre d'hôpital de Noël était sous surveillance, Wilden avait passé le reste de sa nuit à son chevet et attendait de pied ferme son réveil. L'erreur qu'il avait commise de donner de l'importance à un témoignage anonyme augmentait chez lui de plus en plus la colère. Le jeune homme avait quand même de sévères contusions cérébrales. Ils n'étaient même pas certains qu'il allait se réveiller. Un médecin accompagné d'un jeune interne entra dans la chambre.

Wilden se leva de sa chaise et leur tendit une poignée de main.

- Inspecteur, je suis le docteur Hilger et voici mon interne le docteur Grimaldi.

- Comment va t-il ? S'inquiéta Wilden.

- Mal, je crains … Et s'il ne se réveille pas dans les 48 heures nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de le débrancher, ses blessures sont trop sérieuses et trop profondes pour que son cerveau s'en sorte sans dommages.

Wilden était consterné, il réprima un juron et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ?

- Non hélas...

« And you can do no wrong  
In my eyes  
In my eyes  
You can do no wrong  
In my eyes  
In my eyes »

Le jeune interne voulu briller et prit la parole.

- Nous pourrions peut être lui inoculer une forte dose de sérum que vous avez mis au point …

Il fut interrompu par Hilger.

- Je vous ai déjà dit mon que ce sérum pourrait entraîner une perte de la mémoire et de quelques fonctions cérébrales …

Wilden n'avait que faire des scrupules du médecin et semblait fortement intéressé par les dires du jeune Grimaldi. Et avait déjà un plan à l'esprit pour ramener Noël à la vie. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de prodiguer les soins nécessaires au corps de Noël, ils sortirent de la chambre en quête d'un nouveau cas. Des milliers de questions déchiraient l'esprit de l'inspecteur … Mais il lui fallait prendre une décision.

Il se rendit au auprès d'une infirmière et feignit de se sentir mal.

- Grimaldi, je … je veux voir Grimaldi... S'étouffa t-il.

- Calmez vous monsieur, je le bippe, il sera là d'ici quelques minutes.

Il s'exécuta et retourna dans la chambre de Khan. Lorsque Grimaldi arriva, il entreprit d'évaluer l'état du patient mais Wilden lui avoua la supercherie.

- Je n'ai rien, il fallait juste que je vous parle, seul à seul.

Grimaldi fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez parlé d'un sérum qui pourrait lui faire reprendre connaissance ? Reprit-il

- Comme vous l'a dit mon supérieur, c'est une mauvaise idée …

- Vous êtes médecin, oui ou non ?

- Oui !

- C'est vous qui avez eu cette idée ! Pourquoi ne pas tout faire pour ramener ce jeune homme à la vie ? Supplia t-il.

Grimaldi connaissait les risques mais les paroles de Wilden lui avait fait reprendre confiance en lui. Il observa successivement le corps de Noël et Le visage suppliant de Wilden.

- Si le patient se réveille avec des failles cérébrales vous ne me tiendrez pas pour responsable ?

Wilden avait gagné.

- Je vous promet que vous n'encourez aucune peine !

- Donnez moi une minute ! S'exclama le jeune interne en filant à toute hâte vers la salle des préparations.

Wilden était enfin satisfait, il se pencha vers le corps de Noël.

- Nous trouverons qui t'a fait subir ça, et je te jure que je trouverai qui a tué Alison DiLaurentis !

« A drunken salesman  
Your hearing damage  
Your mind is restless  
They say you're getting better  
But you don't feel any better »

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Grimaldi entra dans la chambre avec un chariot d'infirmière sur lequel était posé une fiole de sérum et une seringue. Il eut quelques hésitations sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais Wilden allait le pousser à bout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. D'une main hésitante, l'interne préleva du sérum de la précieuse fiole. La seringue à la main il observa longuement Noël qui semblait être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Wilden venait de ruiner les restes d'ongles qu'il avait et perdit patience.

« Your speakers are blowing  
Your ears are wrecking  
Your hearing damage  
You wish you felt better  
You wish you felt better »

- Qu'on en finisse ! Hurla t-il dans un élan de colère.

Sous l'impulsion du moment Grimaldi injecta le sérum dans le cathéter de Noël. Wilden était au parvenu à sa limite, il n'avait pas dormi depuis au moins 24 heures et semblait prêt à exploser à tout moment. Le jeune interne commença à douter de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- J'ai injecté cette substance, vous entendez Grimaldi, je l'ai fait. Je vous ai tendu un piège et je l'ai fait ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre... Lui expliqua Wilden

Le jeune interna quitta la chambre paniqué et prit la décision de ne plus y ré-entrer.

« You can do no wrong  
In my eyes  
In my eyes  
You can do no wrong  
In my eyes  
In my eyes  
In my ...  
In my eyes  
In my eyes  
In my eyes »

**Creep ****(ACOUSTIC)**** – Radiohead**

« When you were here before,**  
**couldn't look you in the eye.**  
**Just like an angel,**  
**your skin makes me cry.**  
**you float like a feather,**  
**in a beautiful world.**  
**wish I was special.**  
**you're so very special. »

Il l'avait appelé dans l'après midi car il avait envie de la voir … Un simple caprice que sa raison n'avait su réprimer. Elle était venue quelques heures plus tard, elle portait une robe fleurie qui lui donnait un air d'insouciance soulignant sa légèreté et sa joie de vivre. Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner ça lui aurait été égal car elle était là pour lui, et elle l'aimait, lui. La nuit venait de tomber et ils étaient retournés à son appartement.

- J'aime ta chemise … Réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers. Mais je crois que je préfère ...

Ezra sourit et ne donna pas de réponse. Elle entreprit méticuleusement de défaire chacun de boutons de sa chemise. Il rit à nouveau et frissonnait à chaque contact entre ses doigts et sa peau nue. Il prit alors sa main embrassa sa paume et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il couvrit de baisers. Il saisit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le plan de travail près de l'évier.

-Il y a comme un air de déjà vu non ? Ironisa t-elle en saisissant ses mains.

Aria fit alors glisser à terre la chemise bleue qu'elle aimait tant et dessina avec son index les contours du torse de son professeur.

- Un à zéro … Murmura t-elle. La balle est encore dans mon camp ...

- Je crois qu'il y a abus de pouvoir … Répondit-il dans un souffle.

Trop occupés, ils n'eurent pas conscience de la coupure de courant qui venait de plonger l'immeuble dans une profonde pénombre. Mais au désespoir d'Ezra, sa voisine de palier de 70 ans n'était pas équipée en bougies en cas de coupure de courant.

« and I'm a creep  
I'm a wierdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here. »

Mélinda était très embarrassée mais elle n'avait pas de quoi tenir en bougies pour la soirée et décida de faire appel à son gentil voisin de palier. Elle frappa quatre coups hésitants à la porte et d'une voix rauque elle héla son nom.

Devant son ignorance, Aria le repoussa et descendit de l'évier pour l'aider à enfiler en vitesse sa chemise. Le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui lança l'obligea à lui répondre.

- Je viens Mélinda je suis plongé dans le noir complet …

- Prenez votre temps !

Ezra se saisit de 4 bougies qu'il avait dans un meuble et attrapa le briquet que lui tendit Aria. Il en alluma deux et sorti sur le pallier. La veille femme fut soulagée de voir que son voisin avait de quoi subsister pour la nuit.

« I don't care if it hurts.  
I want to have control.  
I want a perfect body.  
I want a perfect soul.  
I want you to notice  
when I'm not around.  
You're so very special  
I wish I was special »

Mélinda le remercia de tout cœur et retourna d'un pas lent vers son appartement. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui il surprit Aria en train d'allumer une bougie et de la poser sur la table. Il arriva derrière elle et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son cou.

- J'aime quand tu es chez moi...

- Vous vous trompez Monsieur Fitz, je passe la soirée chez Spencer ce soir …

- Si je vous laisse sortir d'ici …

Aria se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et fit balader ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant. Mais à nouveau quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ezra eut du mal à se détacher d'Aria. Puis une voix résonna dans le couloir.

- Ezra ! Ouvres moi c'est Dan !

Aria déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et fonça se cacher dans la douche de la salle de bain.

« But I'm a creep  
I'm a wierdo  
What the hell am I doing here  
when I don't belong here  
Woah, woah »

Ezra senti alors son bonheur peu à peu s'effacer, son passé refaisait surface. Il hésita à ouvrir la porte, mais s'exécuta. Dan n'avait pas changé. Il lui donna une accolade et le fit entrer. Tout à coup le courant refit surface.

- Et bien Ezra ! Cet appart' n'est pas digne de toi !

- Il me convient. Souligna le jeune professeur en rejoignant son ami sur le sofa.

- Ta mère n'est pas contente que tu ne répondes à aucun de ses appels...

- Le diable a des sentiments ? Soupira t-il.

- Ezra … Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça comme ça mais … Le diable comme tu dis ... à mis son nez dans tes affaires … Et ...

- Et ? S'inquiéta Ezra

- Elle … Elle a avancé ton mariage …

Aria qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation réprima un hoquet de surprise et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et perdit l'équilibre.

-... Tu te maries à Rosewood dans 3 semaines … J'ai préféré te l'annoncer en tant que bon témoin.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Aria, ce fut comme si tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Il lui avait menti, comment avait-il pu ? Ezra passa sa tête être ses mains, il savait qu' Aria entendait tout, mais il fallait qu'il lui parle. L'image de la jeune femme en pleurs recroquevillée sur elle même le fit frissonner d'horreur. Aria voulait hurler, mais elle porta ses mains sur sa bouche afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit. Ezra était perdu.

- Je … Je vais aller nous chercher une pizza … Pour dîner … Je crois … Balbutia Daniel.

Cette phrase marqua un soulagement pour Ezra qui acquiesça. Dan sortit en hâte de l'appartement, Ezra quant à lui se précipita vers la salle de bain. Aria ne voulait même pas le voir.

- Aria … Attends ! Supplia t-il en la retenant.

- Laisse moi Ezra, je ne veux plus te voir tu m'entends !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de …

- Laisse moi passer …

Il ne chercha pas à la retenir, elle ne voudrait rien entendre... Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle s'éloignait peu à peu. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble et perdit sa trace...

« she's runnin out again  
she's running out she-run-run-run runs  
Run.  
Whatever makes you happy  
whatever you want  
youre so very special  
I wish I was special »

Elle s'éloigna dans la rue et se heurta à une silhouette dans la pénombre de la rue mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort et ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle saisit son téléphone et prévenu Spencer que leur mensonge n'en serait pas un.

Ezra était déconcerté. Il ne savait plus quoi faire tentait d'appeler Aria mais il tombait toujours sur « le répondeur saturé de son correspondant ». Il lui devait des explications … Il frappa un coup de poing sur la table ne sachant pas qui tenir pour responsable de son malheur. Le jeune professeur s'en voulait énormément de ce qu'il venait de faire subir à Aria c'était intolérable.

« but I'm a creep  
I'm a wierdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here.  
I don't belong here... »

**Pretty Little Liars End Credits theme**** - Michael Suby**

Aria venait de prendre une douche, Spencer n'avait pas réussi à obtenir d'elle ne serais-ce que quelques mots depuis son appel téléphonique. La jeune femme s'effondra sur le lit d'appoint que lui avait installé son amie et sanglota encore. Spencer, désemparée entendit le portable de cette dernière sonner dans son sac.

- C'est Ezra … Laisse … Articula difficilement Aria.

Mais Spencer fut attirée par autre chose dans le sac d'Aria, un post-it collé sur une enveloppe visiblement dédicacée par « A »... La jeune femme s'en saisit et la montra à Aria. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec effroi puis Aria lu le contenu du post-it.

_**« You might survived this, but will you survive this ? **_

_**You are not the only liar in town … Surpised ?! **_

_** A- »**_

Aria ouvrit alors l'enveloppe et en sortit une invitation au reflets nacrés.

* * *

_Katherine & James Fitzgerald / Carole & Edward Fontaine_

_Sont Heureux de vous annoncer l'union de leurs enfants_

_**Ezra & Wendy**_

_En l'église Saint Peter à Rosewood_

_Le 10 Décembre 2012_

* * *

Ce fut pour Aria comme un violent coup de couteau dans la poitrine...


	6. Let Her Destroy Herself

**Chapitre 6:**

_**Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre ...**_** Mais il est là finalement ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle je pense publier le chapitre 7 demain enfin j'espère ! **

**Menu Musical:**

**Black Rain - Keane**_**  
**_

******Better Than This - Keane**

**********Black Eyes – Radical Face**

**************Slow Life (ft. Victoria Legrand) - Grizzly Bear**

* * *

******************Calypsana: _Contente que ça te plaise ! Oui j'ai ma petite idée en tête, qui, je pense te plaira :) ! Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire mais je me console en me disant que bientôt je vais me régaler._**

******************Aria Fitz - Cullen: _Merci c'est très gentil à toi :) Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience._**

******************Une petite recommandation: Ouvrez l'oeil, "A" s'infiltre partout ;)**

******************Laissez moi vos impressions sur "Let Her Destroy Herself" ! Merci encore à toute celles qui ont suivi l'histoire depuis le début vous êtes super !**

* * *

_Alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche, la jeune femme aperçut une robe sur son lit. Méfiante, elle s'approcha puis jeta un coup d'œil au post-it apposé dessus._

_**« Hey !**_

_**You should wear this dress, I'm sure he will love it trust me ;) **_

_** Your dear friend dAniel - »**_

_La jeune femme sourcilla devant l'écriture du nom du témoin de mariage de son futur mari puis se saisit de la robe et disparut à nouveau dans la salle de bain._

* * *

**Black Rain - Keane**

« I open my eyes, everything shines  
We swim as the breeze blows down the coast  
Down on my luck, breathing my last  
Dirty your hands, carry me home »

Les larmes avaient été trop difficiles à retenir. Le déchirement qu'elle ressentait en elle était indescriptible et ce dont elle avait le plus besoin c'était de _lui. _Paradoxalement à cela elle ne répondait à aucun de ses appels téléphoniques. Comment avait-il pu à la fois lui cacher qu'il était fiancé, mais surtout comment avait-il pu lui faire autant de mal … _Lui_ qui prétendait vouloir son bonheur.

Spencer avait pris son amie avec elle dans son lit et avait tenté de la consoler malgré les torrents de larmes qu'elle avait versé durant la nuit. Le lendemain elle l'avait raccompagné chez elle.

Son lit était devenu un membre de son corps et chaque mouvement lui était devenu insupportable. Chaque fois qu'Ezra venait à son esprit c'était pour elle comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Chaque pensée valait une rivière de larmes.

« Red sky turning round, black rain falling down  
If you've got love You'd better hope that that's enough  
Sandstorm cuts your skin, Black Kites circling  
If you've got love You'd better hope that that's enough »

Une minute, une heure, une jour … Une semaine... Elle avait perdu la notion du temps … Elle avait oublié de vivre... Sa raison de vivre n'était plus.

Elle se surprit avec son téléphone à la main et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur de sa chambre avec l'espoir qu'il cesse de sonner.

« We came from the south to Lebanon's shore  
Folded our clothes, dived into peace  
The blackest of seas glittering red  
Lit by the fire over our heads »

Tour à tour ses amies lui rendaient visite. Hanna prenait soin de la maquiller tous les matins et Spencer lui faisait passer les cours, Emily quant à elle tentait de la divertir avec des potins...

Chaque visite de ses amies lui rappelait douloureusement son professeur de littérature.

Enfin un jour, ou peut être une nuit … Son téléphone avait arrêté de sonner...

« Red sky turning round, Black rain falling down  
If you've got love You'd better hope that that's enough  
Sandstorm cuts your skin, Sunbirds circling  
If you've got love You'd better hope that that's enough  
You'd better hope that that's enough »

**Better Than This - Keane **

« Is this what you meant ?  
Is this what you dreamed of ?  
When you were making your plans  
Shaking the dirt off ? »

Wendy ajustait sur ses hanches parfaites la robe fleurie que lui avait conseillé Daniel. Elle allait enfin revoir Ezra. Dan avait tout prévu, ils se verraient au café et elle entrerait par surprise. La jeune femme passa un dernier coup de brosse sur sa longue chevelure blonde et se parfuma avant de partir en coup de vent, aussi excitée qu'une petite fille a qui on avait promis le plus beau des cadeaux.

Dan avait choisi une table près de la fenêtre où Ezra avait plongé son regard dans l'espoir de _l_'apercevoir. Son meilleur ami avait tenté de meubler la conversation depuis déjà quelques longues minutes lorsque un détail attira l'attention du jeune professeur. _Sa_ robe, il avait aperçu dans la rue un motif fleuri, le motif fleuri qu'_elle_ portait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue... Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et au moment où elle franchirait la porte du café il serait prêt à bondir vers elle.

La cloche tinta doucement … Ezra se leva. Elle entra. Le jeune professeur ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle se précipita dans ses bras.

- Wendy ?! Réussit-il à articuler avec une déception des plus marquée.

Sous le choc il ne savait que faire. Tel un robot il enroula ses bras autour du dos de la jeune femme.

- Et bien ! En voilà une surprise ! Mentit Dan qui avait prévu la rencontre.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard complice et plongea ses yeux verts dans l'océan bleuté de ceux d'Ezra.

- Tu m'as tant manqué mon chéri … Soupira t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut surpris lorsque la langue de la jeune femme vient trouver la sienne. Il senti comme un vide en lui. Ce baiser était vide … Sans goût, sans passion, un baiser sans valeur...

- Hum … Tes baisers sont toujours aussi doux. Le complimenta t-elle avec un sourire.

« Do you feel like  
You and I belong? (Oh woah oh!)  
Just keep your eyes on the road  
And nothing can go wrong »

« You can do so much better than this  
You can do so much better than this »

- Ma robe te plaît ? Demanda t-elle alors à son fiancé en s'asseyant autour de la table.  
Ezra connaissait cette robe c'était _la sienne,_ _elle_ l'avait porté lors de leur dernier baiser.

- Beaucoup … Mentit-il.

- Je la dois à Dan ! Ironisa t-elle

Dan fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? S'aventura t-il malgré tout.

- Enfin Dan, le mot ? Sur mon lit à l'hôtel ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire … Avoua t-il.

Elle lui adressa alors un clin d'œil complice. Puis dévora Ezra du regard .

- Deux mois sans un seul coup de téléphone mon chéri ! Je croyais que Rosewood te ferais du bien … J'ai même pensé que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. Enchaîna t-elle.

Ezra sentit son cœur se serrer et baissa la tête. Elle prit sa main et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Le contact froid de sa bague de fiançailles le fit frissonner. Comment avait-il pu _lui_ faire subir ça...

« I've been checking my sums  
Oh where did the time go?  
Holding my photograph  
Up to the window »

Il l'avait rencontrée à l'université. Ses grands yeux verts et sa chevelure blonde de déesse l'avait rendu fou. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter suite à une pièce de théâtre qu'Ezra avait monté, il l'avait choisie pour jouer Juliette et était finalement monté sur scène à la place de Roméo pour la scène finale.C'est devant un amphithéâtre plein à craquer d'étudiants en littérature qu'ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser. Dan n'avait jamais compris comment son meilleur ami avait pu « emballer » une fille aussi parfaite. Ils s'étaient fiancés lors d'un voyage à Paris quelques mois avant qu'Ezra ne trouve un travail à Rosewood.

- Bien ! Je vais donc vous laisser. Je vais apporter ta valise dans l'appart' de ce cher Ezra ! Reprit Daniel.

A ces mots Ezra se raidit. Avait elle réellement l'intention de s'installer chez lui ? Wendy lui tendit fièrement les clés de sa suite sans quitter Ezra du regard.

- Tout va bien Ezra ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

- Je … Je crois que je n'en reviens pas que … Que tu sois là … Avec moi … Balbutia t-il.

Wendy trouvait la déroute de son fiancé attendrissante et lui donna un nouveau baiser auquel il mit rapidement fin. Mais elle en demanda d'avantage.

Rien. Ce baiser ne déclenchait rien en lui...

« You can hang your hopes on the medicine  
You can put your faith in the phone in  
You can tell yourself you're doing your best  
You can do so much better than this »

Elle avait pourtant tout pour elle, un physique de mannequin, un visage angélique et un sens avisé de la mode. Elle était folle amoureuse de lui et avait donné beaucoup de son temps dans la préparation de leur mariage. Mais elle n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait pour _elle_.

« Get a grip on yourself  
Get a grip on yourself  
Could've been something, but you're too late  
And you weren't invited anyway »

Il l'avait aimée, mais aujourd'hui c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie, une étrangère avec qui il était censé partager l'éternité…

« Cos the photograph showed the wrong man  
Cos there is no soap star holding your hand  
You don't see yourself in the freeze frame  
Must be someone else using your name »

- Je t'ai connu plus bavard... S'offusqua t-elle.  
Il ne voulait pas la blesser, après tout il était son fiancé et elle n'avait pas à imaginer que son « fiancé » tombe amoureux de l'_une de ses élèves_.  
- Tu n'as absolument pas changé … Remarqua t-il, s'efforçant d'avoir un geste tendre pour elle en lui rangeant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Elle sourit et plongea à nouveau on regard dans le sien. Ezra priait intérieurement pour qu'elle ne l'embrasse pas une fois de plus...

« And everyone will be the same  
And everyone will gloat  
And everywhere you'll see your name  
In every shop window »

Elle sortit alors de son sac un carton d'invitation aux reflets nacrés. Ezra fronça les sourcils en s'interrogeant sur la nature de cette invitation.

- Que penses tu de nos invitations ?  
Sa gorge se serra et aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle attendait une réponse. Il plaqua alors violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes et tenta de lui donner un baiser passionné. Elle reprit sa respiration et murmura.

- Je crois comprendre que oui …

Un troisième baiser. Un troisième baiser sans goût. Un troisième baiser qui était même douloureux car il ne venait pas d'elle mais de lui...

« It's better than this  
You can do so much better than this  
You can do so much better than this  
You can do so much better than this »

**Black Eyes – Radical Face**

« When you last left me my blood was in a jar  
And you kept it on your mantelpiece  
I couldn't count on anyone to stand there behind me  
And keep the dogs from dragging me off with them  
While I slept you crept in and pulled the rug right out from under me  
Then the rain stole away and took the parts that kept me functioning »

« My heart will be blacker than your eyes when I'm through with you »

_Une semaine avait déjà passé depuis son dernier coup de téléphone. La douleur était encore là mais elle la cachait plus que bien. Spencer lui avait préconisé de trouver un travail pendant les vacances afin de ne pas les passer à broyer du noir. Hanna lui en avait trouvé un dans une pâtisserie branchée de la ville._

_Sourire était la seule chose qui lui permettait de maintenir l'illusion que pour elle tout allait bien. _

« And I said, this life ain't no love song while I marched on blindly  
And my knuckles dragged across the walls  
And the birds up there mock me and the scenery's turned wicked  
And your name is trapped beneath my tongue »

Une semaine... Une semaine qui le rapprochait de plus en plus de l'erreur de sa vie... Une semaine qu'elle avait emménagé chez lui. Il n'avait plus tenté de _la_ joindre. Wendy avait envahi sa vie et demandait toujours plus de place dans son cœur mais il _lui_ appartenait entièrement.

« All of the roads are one now, each choice is the same  
All the roads, they are one now, each choice is the same  
I won't show my hands now, I know this ain't a game  
All the roads, they are one now, each choice is… »

Wendy était sortie avec sa mère pour gérer les derniers préparatifs. C'était le moment … Il sortit de son appartement et fonça dans sa voiture. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête; _son_ visage en larmes. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez elle, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _Elle _était dans le jardin. Il coupa son moteur et l'observa. _Elle_ n'était pas seule. Jason DiLaurentis était avec elle, et il la dévorait du regard. Son poing se serra et il songea à sortir de la voiture, mais il se contrôla. Aria lui avait déjà fait part de ses suspicions quant aux sentiments de Jason envers elle. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit Jason la quitter en la prenant dans ses bras et disparaître de son champ de vision. Il se sentait brûler en lui. Et l'envie fut plus forte que lui. Le jeune professeur sortit de sa voiture en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il pu. Aria, troublée se retourna et l'aperçu.

« Take a step, take another step, take another step, not a care for where they fall  
You burned me, yeah you've burned me, yeah you've burned me now one too many times  
My thoughts are the cold kind, I've got storm clouds that are brewing behind my eyes »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononça un seul mot. La haine se faisait sentir dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha alors de façon à disparaître du champ de vision que pourrait avoir ses parents dans la maison. Il resta immobile face à elle.

- Comment peux tu sérieusement jouer ce jeu là Ezra ? Entama t-elle.

- Je veux simplement que tu m'écoutes...

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter je ne veux même plus te voir …

- Aria ! Prononça t-il sur un ton exigeant.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et s'approcha encore plus près de lui. Il sentit sa respiration se ralentir. Lorsque son visage fut presque collé contre le sien il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer .

- J'ai mal et ça me détruit ... Murmura t-elle .

La douceur de sa voix le toucha et la culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il recula d'un pas car il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se contrôler un seconde de plus si près d'elle. Alors qu'il tenta de s'expliquer...

- Non … Ne dis rien je t'en prie. Supplia t-elle.

Il comprit alors que pour elle le simple fait de le voir la détruisait aussi. Il voulait s'excuser, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras ... il s'en voulait … Il s'approcha à nouveau et reprit sa tentative de s'expliquer. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'en empêcher, il posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Au contact de ses lèvres il sentit un frisson le traverser et un flot d'émotions le submergea.

- Je peux t'aider Aria … Je veux te parler, t'expliquer …

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il l'essuya et caressa sa joue.

- Rejoins moi ce soir à Philadelphie devant la bibliothèque … Je t'en prie Aria...

Elle acquiesça douloureusement.

Il recula alors et remonta dans sa voiture. Elle le regarda partir et une nouvelle perle salée roula sur sa joue.

« And my heart will be blacker than your eyes when I'm through with you »

**Slow Life (ft. Victoria Legrand) - Grizzly Bear**

« I think I know what's on your mind  
A couple words, a great divide  
Waiting in the wings, a sparring spite  
Crawling out the foreground from behind »

Il coupa le son de sa radio et luttait contre lui même pour ne pas retourner vers elle. Mais son mariage aurait lieu... Il ne pouvait pas rester égoïste et devait la laisser partir, la laisser se reconstruire, mais l'idée que Jason puisse prendre sa place le rendait fou...

Arrivé dans son appartement il envoya valdinguer un vase de fleurs que Wendy avait installé sur la table basse du salon, une odeur de fraise artificielle dans l'air lui donnait mal à la tête et il donna un violent coup contre cette même table.

« Even you're the only one I see  
It's the last catastrophe  
Place your bets on chance and apathy »

Il ouvrit son ordinateur et se mit à écrire. Écrire une histoire, son histoire il détaillait ses sentiments pour Aria sans jamais dévoiler son nom mais la décrivait dans ses moindres détails. Durant quelques minutes il eut l'impression qu'elle reposait près de lui, il pouvait presque sentir son parfum et voir son visage lui sourire mais lorsqu'il eut terminé son oeuvre tout s'effondra à nouveau autour de lui.

« Take anything you want it's fine  
Keep up the slow life for the night  
Don't take it back, I'll just deny  
This constant noise all the time »

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Wendy lui avait laissé un message dans lequel elle lui disait qu'elle irait au cinéma avec sa mère ce soir. Comme à son habitude elle lui redisait à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'il lui manquerait. Un soupçon de remord s'empara de lui alors qu'il était en train de se préparer pour rejoindre Aria.

Son ordinateur afficha un nouveau mail. Intrigué il s'approcha.

* * *

_**Well, I think you didn't understood what I said... It's too bad … You know that if you listen to me and do what I want you to do, you'll be fine. So I'll say it one last time.**_

_**IT'S OVER … You will give up on her. **_

_**Don't play with me, and you know exactly who I am talking about …**_

_**So you will let her destroy herself ...**_

_**That's why you won't go to Philadelphia or I tell Wendy that you cheated on her!**_

_**Sweet dreams **_

_**A-**_

* * *

« Even though you're the only one I see  
It's the last catastrophe  
Place your bets on chance and apathy  
Feel the wind and fall asleep » x2

« Even though you're the only one I see... »


	7. Somewhere Along The Way

**Chapitre** 7:

**_Un peu court_ ... Mais bel et bien en ligne :) **

**Menu Musical de ce chapitre:**

******- Homeless – Maria Mena [_Cette chanson est magique je l'aime vraiment beaucoup !]_**

******__****- ****Obssession – Sky Ferreira**

**********- ****Satellite Heart – Anya Marina**

* * *

**Calypsana: Chose promise chose due ! Malgré le fait que ce chapitre soit court il nous rapproche du mariage et de la concrétisation de mon idée ;) Merci pour ton soutient c'est super !**

**CrazyLittleLiar: I'm glad to hear about you again :) As I said no worries ! Well I hope you will like this chapter !**

**Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer sur ce chapitre c'est très motivant :) **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Homeless – Maria Mena**

« What is in this wine?  
the more I drink the more I wander off  
into a stranger's eyes  
I like the way that they reflect my thoughts »

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Aria était recroquevillée sur son lit, un coussin dans les bras, elle se plongeait dans un profond désarrois. Comment avait-il pu ? Elle roula sur le côté en pleurant. Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle... Les larmes avaient coulé toute la nuit sur ses joues. Elle était incontestablement amoureuse de lui … Tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait depuis une semaine pour le chasser de son esprit avaient été réduits à néant lorsqu'il avait à nouveau fait irruption dans sa vie.

La fait de l'avoir vu l'avait faite chavirer au plus profond d'elle. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'expliquer, le son de sa voix avait fait vibrer en elle chaque partie de son corps, il avait cet air d'enfant si touchant. Et quand il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, ce fut comme le coup fatal.

« what is in this air?  
it feels like feathery dust everywhere  
and as I breathe it in  
I breathe the masculine scent of his skin »

Elle ferma les yeux et repensa au moment ou il avait pris son visage entre ses mains, la larme qu'il avait essuyé si tendrement avec son pouce, c'était certain, il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Il avait été si proche d'elle que son odeur s'était incrustée en elle. La jeune femme versa alors un autre torrent de larme.

« and I feel homeless »

Son égoïsme le déchira au plus profond de lui.

« your comfortable caress  
has triggered unfamiliar restlessness  
you and I are we  
I feel I've lost my individuality »

Il savait à quel point il avait du la blesser en ne venant pas. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être à l'origine de sa destruction. « A » avait été clair(e) il fallait qu'elle se détruise elle même. Mais il le savait bien c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était malheureuse. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Wendy ? Il l'avait déjà perdu depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Aria. Il ne la méritait pas, en entrant dans sa vie, il n'avait fait que la rendre de plus en plus malheureuse. Mais elle le rendait fou.

« you're watching me rebel  
believing stories only hearts can tell  
but when is it enough?  
when do I call my feelings on their bluff »

_Pourquoi ?_ Ce mot avait traîné dans sa tête toute la nuit … Jouait-il avec elle ? Non … Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ça. Le flot de souvenir qui était remonté en elle l'avait bouleversée. Que fallait-il faire ? Sourire ? Cette tentative avait été réduite à néant en peu de temps. Le haïr ?

« and I feel homeless »

Il aurait du se battre pour elle. Quitter Wendy au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle … Comment allait-il passer le reste de sa vie avec une femme qui ne déclenche rien en lui, avec une déesse dont-il n'apprécie même pas la beauté ?

Elle sécha ses larmes une bonne fois pour toute. Il était temps pour elle de prendre un décision. Au plus profond d'elle même elle savait ce qu'elle voulait mais parfois la raison l'emporte sur notre passion et nous nions alors ce que nous voulons réellement jusqu'à oublier notre passion. Oublier...

S'avouer vaincue. C'était terminé.

and I remember us now  
but I forgot what we felt like  
somewhere along the way

**Obssession – Sky Ferreira**

Woah  
Woah

"Listen up I'm gonna' tell you bit about myself  
I got a situation, ain't concerning nobody else  
Just you and what you can do for me  
(Ooh)"

Ce matin là, la boutique était vide. Une aubaine pour Aria car la nuit qu'elle avait passé n'était pas des plus reposantes. Alors qu'elle était en train de mettre en place une pièce montée de macarons, la petite clochette qui annonce l'arrivée d'un client tinta.

Une jeune femme entra, elle était accompagnée d'un femme plus vieille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Sa démarche était digne d'une princesse, elle avait une grâce inégalable, ses grands yeux verts captaient l'attention au premier regard et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient au milieu de sa taille.

- Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Aria

La jeune femme arbora un grand sourire et détailla du regard Aria.

- J'aimerai organiser une petite fête « branchée » et j'hésite encore sur les pâtisseries que je veux mettre en avant …

Aria se lança dans la description des gâteaux qu'elle avait de disponible en boutique. La jeune femme écoutait attentivement et ne lâchait pas Aria du regard.

« I had the life of ordinary, I spat it out  
Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now  
Not love but I need something else »

Après avoir fait un tour complet des différents choix qui se présentaient à elle, la jeune femme décida de passer commande auprès d'Aria.

- Bien, il me faudrait votre nom pour commencer.

- Fontaine, Wendy Fontaine !

« So here's my confession  
This time, this time,  
Don't just want you to love me  
I want to be your obsession  
This time, this time,  
Want my name on the Marquee »

« I want you (To want me)  
I want you (To need me)  
I want you  
To hear my confession

I want to be your Obsession »

Aria prit une grande bouffée d'air et leva les yeux vers le mannequin qui se tenait en face d'elle. Wendy ? La fiancée d'Ezra ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Je peux peut-être vous l'épeler mademoiselle ?

Aria sortit de sa rêverie. Elle prit note sous la dictée de la jeune femme et leva alors les yeux vers elle. Parfaite, elle était parfaite. Wendy lui sourit.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous avez été formidable Mademoiselle ?

- Montgomery, Aria Montgomery.

Wendy haussa alors les sourcils de surprise.

- Vous êtes une élève d'Ezra Fitz ?! J'ai vu votre copie dans un paquet sur son bureau !

Son bureau ? Elle vit chez lui ? Aria eut un pincement au cœur.

- En effet, vous êtes sa sœur ? Balbutia t-elle.

- Tu entends ça Maman ? Héla Wendy. Je ne fais pas mon âge ! Ironisa t-elle. Non je suis sa fiancée.

Au mot fiancée le cœur d'Aria fit un bond.

- Je compte donc sur vous Mademoiselle Montgomery pour veiller sur les serveurs demain soir pour ma petite fête. Je vous laisse carte blanche prenez qui vous voulez, amusez vous et gardez un œil sur votre staff' ! Acheva t-elle.

(Whoa)

"I'll fixate you, till you never let me go  
So I can feed your addiction in the stereo,  
I could be, just your type of high  
(I can give what you like)"

Aria n'était pas à l'aise face à elle. Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour refuser et prit les coordonnées de - Wendy afin de gérer la soirée qu'elle allait organiser.

Il s'agit d'une simple soirée pour nos amis avant notre soirée de « fiançailles » où se rencontreront nos famille la veille du mariage ! S'exclama t-elle visiblement excitée à l'idée de se marier.

« Your talkin' bout' the narcissism that's in Hollywood,  
I'm lovin' myself, but what I need's for you to feel good (let go)  
Let the music just take control  
So here's my confession  
This time, this time »

« Don't just want you to love me  
I want to be your obsession  
This time, this time  
Want my name on the Marquee (Whoa) »

- C'est incroyable, si j'avais su qu'Ezra avait des élèves aussi charmantes que vous je ne l'aurait pas laissé partir seul si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Reprit-elle en clignant de l'oeil.

Aria se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire. Wendy arrangea ses cheveux et sortit de son sac vernis son smartphone.

- Je suis libre dans l'après midi ? C'est bon pour vous ?

Aria haussa les sourcils. Wendy allait vraiment lui confier l'organisation de sa soirée.

- Je … Oui 15 heures ...

- 15 heures c'est parfait ! J'ai hâte que vous me parliez d'Ezra en tant que professeur ! Nous nous il est parti à Rosewood pour enseigner ! Saviez vous que c'était sa première année ?

- Vraiment ? … Mentit Aria.

- N'est-il pas formidable, je sais qu'il attribue beaucoup d'importance à ses élèves ! Tellement qu'il m'avait presque mise à part .

« I want you (To want me)  
I want you (To need me)  
I want you  
To hear my confession

I want to be your Obsession  
I want to be your Obsession

Whoa  
Whoa  
Whoa »

- Monsieur Fitz est très professionnel …

Wendy avait les yeux qui brillaient, elle était vraiment folle d'Ezra. Il était difficile de na pas l'être...

- Tu entends Maman ! Il est parfait ! Je suis contente de voir qu'il est apprécié, vous savez nous avons fait nos études de littérature ensemble …

- Vous êtes professeur ? Demanda alors Aria.

- Non, je suis journaliste critique littéraire ! Répondit-elle fièrement.

« Ain't nothing wrong with OCD  
Long as it's for me, long as it's for me

Ain't nothing wrong with OCD  
Long as it's for me, long as it's for me

Here's my confession  
This time, this time  
Don't just want you to love me  
I want to be your obsession  
This time, this time  
Want my name on the Marquee (Whoa) »

Belle, intelligente, gentille … Ezra avait vraiment fait un bon choix.

-N'oubliez pas ! 15 heures au café ! Héla t-elle en sortant.

- Je serais là … Soupira Aria pour elle.

« I want you (To want me)  
I want you (To need me)  
I want you  
To hear my confession

I want to be your Obsession  
I want to be your Obsession  
I want to be your Obsession

Oooh »

_Quelques heures plus tard _

**Satellite Heart – Anya Marina**

« So pretty, so smart  
Such a waste of a young heart  
Whatta pitty whatta sham  
What's the matter with you man? »

- Mon chéri ?! Je vais sortir.

Ezra qui était assis à son bureau corrigeant des copies ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Simplement vêtue de sous vêtements, elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et entreprit d'embrasser sa nuque.

Ezra qui ne voulait pas la blesser ne la repoussa pas. Wendy posa alors les yeux sur la copie qu'il était en train de corriger.

-Aria Montgomery ? C'est justement elle que je vais voir ! S'exclama t-elle.

Ezra se retourna vers elle et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Je lui ai demandé de m'aider à organiser notre « fiançailles party » avec nos amis ! Elle travaille à la pâtisserie ...

Ezra sentit son corps se tendre. Aria n'en avait pas eu assez, il fallait encore qu'elle organise sa fête de fiançailles.

- Est-ce vraiment utile ? Demanda t-il anxieux .

- Ezra ! J'aimerais que tu t'implique un peu plus ! Nous allons nous marier dans moins de deux semaines je te rappelle ! S'énerva t-elle.

Excuses moi …

« Don't you see what's wrong can't you get it right?  
Outta mind, and outta sight  
Call on all your girls, don't forget the boys, put a lid on all that noise. »

La jeune femme s'assit alors sur ses genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je veux que tout sois parfait avant de devenir Madame Fitzgerald et cette fille semble vraiment savoir ce qu'elle fait … J'ai si peu d'amies ici.

- Wendy … C'est mon élève …

- Et bien ! Arrêtes avec ton professionnalisme permanent ! Soupira t-elle en filant vers la salle de bain.

« I'm, a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark.  
I'm spun out so far, you stop I start, but I'll be true to you »

Aria avait appelé ses amies qui avaient toutes répondu présentes pour la soirée entre « amis » de Wendy et Ezra. La jeune femme avait passé le reste de la matinée à penser à Wendy. Cette fille était vraiment folle amoureuse d'Ezra, elle avait son âge, avait fait ses études avec lui et possédait son diplôme … Il était normal pour Ezra de choisir la stabilité et la perfection … Mais un sentiment de jalousie s'était emparé d'elle. Imaginer Wendy embrasser Ezra était insupportable pour elle. Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit, son dernier baiser avec Ezra.

Rien.

Impossible de s'en souvenir …

« I hear your living out of state runnin' in a whole new scene.

you know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see. »

Wendy était finalement sortie de la salle de bain toute en beauté. Ezra avait laissé tomber sa correction, il n'arrivait pas à rester calme. Sans un bruit Wendy quitta l'appartement.

Ezra saisit alors son téléphone. Un message s'afficha alors à l'écran.

From a Blocked Number:

_**« Finally … They met … How do you feel ? **_

_**You don't have to worry I know how to keep a secret **_

_**but will Aria be able to do it as well as I do ? »**_

_**A-**_

« I'm, a satellite heart  
Lost in the dark.  
I'm spun out so far, you stop I start, but I'll be true to you (x2)

No matter what you do, yeah I'll be true to you. »

* * *

**Je sais je suis horrible de terminer là !**

**Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 8 qui sera pour la semaine prochaine et je vous le promet: plus long, puisqu'il comprendra cette petite entrevue entre Wendy et Aria et cette fameuse "fiançailles party" qui je pense vous plaira :) **

**Keira - **


	8. Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me

**Chapitre 8: "Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me"****  
**

* * *

_**Vous aurez sans doute reconnu cette célèbre réplique de la série Grey's Anatomy ... Comme promis je vous met en ligne ce chapitre tant attendu ;)**_

_**Je précise simplement que pendant "les explications" entre Aria et Ezra, les répliques en italique sont tirées de l'épisode 27 (saison 2) de Grey's Anatomy.**_

_**Voilà, je n'ai rien a ajouter si ce n'est que mon idée a commencé à se mettre en place, notamment dans cette fameuses scène "d'explications" :)**_

* * *

_**Menu Musical:**_

******- Done All Wrong – Black Rebel Motocycle club**

**********- The Violet Hour – Sea Wolf**

**************- If I Had You – Adam Lambert**

******************- Nowhere High - Kate Havnevik**

**********************- Time Above The Earth – The Kooks**

* * *

**********************Calypsana:_ Haha :) Et oui j'ai osé ... Maintenant c'est à mon tour d'attendre avec impatience ton avis sur ce chapitre ;)_**

**********************Aria Fitz - Cullen:_ Le suspense touche à sa fin ;) et c'est un autre suspense qui se met en place pour moi. Vas tu aimer ce chapitre ... _**

**********************MERCI A VOUS ET A CELLES QUI SUIVENT CETTE FICTION DEPUIS LE DEBUT !**

* * *

**Done All Wrong – Black Rebel Motocycle club**

« Done me wrong  
Done all wrong  
All the wrong I've done I'm sure I'll live quite long »

Le café était presque vide, Aria était plongée dans la lecture de l'œuvre qu'Ezra leur avait demandé de lire pour les vacances. Un histoire d'amour dans laquelle héros doit faire un choix crucial entre la raison d'état et la femme qu'il aime. Cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec les précédentes œuvres qu'il leur avait demandé d'étudier.

- Aria ? L'interpella Wendy en s'asseyant devant elle.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

- Vous devez me prendre pour une folle à tant vouloir de vous pour ma fête …

Aria sentit le désarrois de la jeune femme et ressentit de la peine pour elle.

- Nous pourrions peut être nous tutoyer … Entama t-elle.

Une lueur d'espoir s'éclaira dans les yeux de Wendy qui l'interrompit.

- C'est une formidable idée ! Bien alors as tu trouvé les serveurs ?

- J'avais pansé à mes 3 meilleures amies pour commencer … Et quelques collègues de travail pour compléter.

Wendy était aux anges de voir à quel point Aria se sentait concernée par la réussite de cette soirée.

- C'est parfait, c'est bête à dire mais j'ai confiance en toi ! Lâcha t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

Encore une fois Aria esquissa un sourire gêné. Wendy était incontestablement une jeune femme adorable et touchante.

- J'avais pensé à une ambiance classique pour …

Aria avait cessé de l'écouter car l'entendre parler des détails de son mariage avec Ezra lui donnait la nausée. L'idée même de la savoir dans ses bras la rendait folle. L'embrassait-il avait autant de passion ? L'idée de leur dernier baiser lui vint alors à l'esprit.

Toujours rien.

Impossible de se souvenir.

« Done all wrong  
Done me wrong  
All the wong I've done I'm sure I'll live quite, quite long  
All the wrong I've done will be undone in song  
All the wrong I've done will be undone in song »

- Parles moi d'Ezra ! Reprit-elle.

- Ezra ? Mentit Aria.

- Excuses moi ! Mr Fitz ! Dit-elle avec un air enjoué.

Aria ne savait que faire. Elle avait presque honte d'être folle amoureuse de son professeur, d'être folle du fiancé de Wendy.

- C'est un très bon professeur... Soucieux de notre réussite. Il est très proche de ses élèves.

La jeune femme buvait ses paroles les yeux écarquillés visualisant Ezra s'occuper de leurs futurs enfants.

- ... Il a beaucoup aidé une de mes amies qui avait à repasser des examens …

- Vraiment ?! Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que moi sur mon propre fiancé... Ironisa t-elle. C'est peu être gênant pour toi de parler de ton professeur je pense …

- En quelque sorte oui … Avoua Aria.

Wendy sourit une nouvelle fois et changea de sujet.

- Les fiançailles en famille auront lieu dans l'Ontario dans la maison familiale d'Ezra. Pourrais-je encore compter sur toi ?

Aria sentit son ventre se serrer.

- ... Je … Je ne sais pas si …

« If you're doing wrong  
If you've done all wrong  
You can rest assured, you're gonna live quite long »

- Je t'en prie Aria ! Supplia t-elle.

Aria ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça .

Wendy retrouva un grand sourire et lui confia les coordonnées de la maison des parents d'Ezra. La cloche du café tinta lorsque Hanna entra. La jeune femme porta un regard intrigué vers Aria et Wendy et s'éloigna pour retirer sa commande. Aria se tendit en voyant Ezra entrer à son tour. Wendy qui l'avait vu lui fit signe de s'avancer. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui venait d'apercevoir une célébrité et son excitation était palpable. Ezra semblait anxieux et fixait profondément Aria.

« If you've done all wrong  
You're doing wrong  
You can rest assured, you're gonna live quite, quite long »

_**- **_Mon chéri ! Je ne te présente pas Aria ! Ironisa t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.

Aria était tendu et l'observait s'accrocher au bras du jeune professeur. Wendy se hissa alors à la hauteur du visage d'Ezra pour lui donner un baiser.

Aria fut saisie d'un flot d'émotions indescriptible. Un mélange de tristesse, de haine mais avant tout de jalousie. Hanna qui avait surveillé la scène arriva à la rescousse de son amie qui était sur le point de tomber à la renverse.

« All the wrong you've done will be undone in song  
All the wrong you've done will be undone in song »

- Monsieur Fitz ! Future Madame Fitz ! Il faut que je vous enlève Aria. S'écria t-elle sur l'impulsion du moment en attirant avec elle sa meilleure amie hors du café.

Aria était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Aria ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?!

- Elle … Elle l'a embrassé … Balbutia t-elle.

- Ils se marient dans deux semaines, heureusement qu'ils s'embrassent ! Remarqua Hanna pour elle même

La jeune femme l'attira avec elle sur un banc.

- Elle l'a embrassé devant … Devant moi … Il … Il n'a pas bougé …

- Rassures moi Aria … Tu ne lui a rien dit j'espère ?!

Aria répétait encore cette phrase les yeux dans le vague.

- Aria !

-Non, bien sur que non !

Hanna poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais avec elle ?

- Ce pourquoi je vous ai appelé ce matin, j'organise la « fiançailles party » d'Ezra... Elle l'a embrassé... Répéta t-elle à nouveau.

Hanna pinça les lèvres. Aria reprit.

- Elle veut que j'organise ses fiançailles en famille dans la maison familiale de la famille d'Ezra au Canada...

- C'est une blague ! s'exclama t-elle. Tu as refusé j'ose espérer ?

- Impossible Hanna, elle m'a supplié …

Hanna frappa avec la paume de sa main contre son propre front et se lamenta.

« If we're doing wrong  
we've all done wrong  
If we do no wrong I'm sure we would be gone »

* * *

Noël se réveilla dans un cri de douleur, qui alerta de nombreux patients de l'hôpital. L'infirmière de garde se précipita dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme commençait à être pris de convulsions et du sang coulait de sa bouche.

La panique se saisit de la jeune femme. La médecin ne mit pas longtemps à arriver dans la chambre et lui administra les soins qu'il put.

La réveil de Noël était inespéré, mais le jeune homme souffrait et il fallait faire quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il se clama l'infirmière lui administra une dose de tranquillisants pour le faire dormir. Le médecin de garde se saisit de son téléphone et contacta l'inspecteur qui avait accompagné le jeune homme dans son service.

-Inspecteur Wilden ? Le patient Noël Khan vient de reprendre connaissance...

* * *

**The Violet Hour – Sea Wolf**

« Your lips are nettles,  
Your tongue is wine.  
Your laughter's liquid,  
But your body's pine.  
You love all sailors,  
But hate the beach.  
You say come touch me  
But you're always out of reach... »

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepté ! Soupira Emily affalée sur le lit de Spencer.

- Elle avait l'ai si … Tenta de se défendre Aria.

- Aria ! Cette fille veut ton Ezra ! Elle va l'épouser tu réalises ? L'interpella Spencer.

L'idée d'assister au mariage d'Ezra lui donna la nausée.

Hanna qui se vernissait les ongles à l'autre bout de la chambre soupira à son tour.

- Cette fille est si superficielle elle ne te ressemble pas du tout !

Aria prit alors la défense de Wendy

- Vous semblez oublier les fille que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais de celle d'Ezra si je suis malheureuse...

« In the dark you tell me of the flower  
That only blooms in the violet hour. »

Emily l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

- Tu dois te battre Aria ! Cette fille ne doit pas gagner !

- Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime toujours … Ajouta Hanna concentrée sur sa main gauche.

- Ripostes ! L'encouragea Spencer.

- La filles ! Que voulez vous que je fasse ?

- Vas à cette soirée avec Jason ! L'exhorta Hanna.

Les trois jeunes femmes détournèrent leur regard vers cette dernière toujours aussi concentrée sur sa main.

- Jason ?! S'indigna Emily.

- Oui Jason DiLaurentis a mis le grappin sur Aria depuis son retour à Rosewood ! Reprit Hanna.

- Non ! S'exclama Aria. C'est hors de question.

- C'est trop tard ! Répondit Spencer, le téléphone de la jeune femme à la main. Le message est envoyé.

- Bien joué Spenc' ! La félicita Hanna.

Aria ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

« Your arms are lovely,  
Yellow and rose.  
Your back's a meadow,  
Covered in snow.  
Your thigh's are thistles,  
And hot-house grapes.  
You breath your sweet breath  
And have me wait. »

- Aria c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! La rassura Emily.

- Ta robe bleue marine que tu portais à l'expo sera parfaite ! Continua Hanna. Si je ne m'abuse elle t'a valu un baiser passionné dans un ascenseur.

Aria se sentit rougir et se remémora cette soirée.

« In the dark you tell me of the flower.  
That only blooms in the violet hour. »

- Et bien sur tu pourras compter sur nous pour retenir l'attention de ''Miss Amérique'' pendant que tu parleras à Ezra ! Conclut Hanna.

Alors que les trois jeunes femmes étaient fières de leur plan, Aria sentait monter en elle un sentiment d'anxiété puissant.

- Ah ! Aria tu as un message ! S'écria Emily.

- Fais moi voir ! Ordonna Spencer.

La jeune femme lui tendit l'appareil.

- ''C'est avec plaisir que je t'y accompagnerais Aria, vraiment '' C'est gagné ! S'écria t-elle en lançant le téléphone à Aria.

- Et puis quoi ? Le fait de venir avec Jason ne va pas rendre Ezra jaloux … Soyez lucides les filles ! Soupira alors la jeune femme.

-Bien sur que oui ! Reprit Hanna. Je suppose que tu lui a déjà parlé de tes suspicions quant à ses sentiments ?!

Aria ne répondit pas.

-Parfait ! Les filles, cette soirée va être mémorable ! Conclut Spencer.

« I turn the lights out,  
I clean the sheets.  
You change the station,  
Turn up the heat.  
And now your sitting,  
Upon your chair.  
You've got me tangled up,  
Inside your beautiful black hair... »

**If I Had You – Adam Lambert**

« So I got my boots on,_  
_got the right amount of leather_  
_And I'm doing me up with a black khôl eyeliner_  
_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_  
_All we need in this world is some love »

La salle de ball du grand hôtel avait été complètement transformée par Aria et Wendy qui s'étaient donné du mal à le transformer en un palace. Des montagnes de Cupcakes et de Macarons pavaient les buffets ornés de voiles de satin. Wendy était très fière d'elle et accueillait avec Ezra leurs « amis » afin d'officialiser leur mariage.

Sous les conseils d'Hanna, Aria avait revêtu sa robe bleue. Jason avait vraiment pris l'invitation au sérieux et portait un costume, tout comme Ezra. Accroché à son bras, il l'entraîna dans la salle. Wendy fut ravie de les apercevoir.

- Et bien Aria en voilà un parfait petit ami ! Lança t-elle à leur arrivée.

« There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it »

Si un regard avait pu tuer, Ezra aurait achevé Jason en moins d'une seconde. Hanna qui avait perçu la scène de loin lança un clin d'œil amusé à Aria.

Jason voyant qu' Aria ne cherchait pas à sa défendre devant les suspicions de Wendy resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son bras.

- Tout se passe très bien je suis aux anges ! Reprit-elle. Je te laisse surveiller tes serveurs et amuses toi ! Conclut-elle en les laissant avancer.

Jason garda le silence plutôt fier de lui et certain d'avoir de l'effet sur Aria. La petite robe blanche que portait Wendy lui allait à merveille et se mariait parfaitement avec le costume d'Ezra.

- Je vais nous trouver quelque chose à boire ! Lança t-il en se penchant vers Aria.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et le laissa s'éloigner.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Spencer qui l'avait rejointe. Tu aurais vu sa tête Aria !

- Je l'ai vu … Répondit la jeune femme soucieuse.

Ezra se retourna vers elle et la fixa avec une mine défaite pendant un moment puis fut rappelé à l'ordre par sa fiancée.

« But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you »

- Le pauvre … Murmura t-elle.

- J'espère que tu rigoles ! Répliqua Hanna qui venait d'arriver, un plateau rempli de coupes de champagne à la main.

Aria en saisit une et la but d'un trait.

- Jason à deux heures ! Alarma Emily.

Les trois petites menteuses s'éloignèrent pour laisser passer le jeune homme avec deux coupes de champagne à la main.

- Ta robe est splendide … Remarqua t-il en lui tendant une coupe de champagne et un macaron.

Aria sourit et descendit une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

Wendy et Ezra avait finit de saluer leurs amis et s'étaient séparés pour mieux récolter les avis sur la fête et le futur mariage.

« From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it »

- Tu veux danser ? Demanda Jason d'un air innocent.

Aria fut surprise de sa requête et vit Hanna au loin lui faire signe d'acquiescer. La jeune femme s'exécuta et le sentit saisir sa main et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. La proximité de leurs deux visages était gênante pour elle. Essayant de rester naturelle elle essaya de sourire mais n'arrivait pas à regarder Jason dans les yeux. Wendy qui les observait souriait à Aria et lui mimait des gestes de victoire. Puis elle traversa la foule pour réclamer une danse à Ezra. Le cœur d'Aria sa serra lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse. Voir ses mains sur les hanches de Wendy la fit rougir de jalousie. Elle se rapprocha de Jason qui resserra son étreinte sur elle. Les premiers effets de l'alcool commençait à agir en elle. Ezra la surveillait et veillait d'un œil attentif sur les mains de Jason.

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? Murmura Wendy. Ils me font penser à nous, à nos débuts.

Ezra ne répondit pas et garda les yeux rivés sur elle.

« But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you »

Wendy réclama un baiser et vit sa demande exaucée. Aria était au comble de sa jalousie.

Le reste de la danse fut tout aussi tendu. Lorsque Aria manqua de tomber, Jason la retenu et l'éloigna de la piste de danse, sous le regard inquiet d'Ezra. Aria s'installa sur une chaise et Jason se proposa d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Les trois petites menteuses s'approchèrent pour s'occuper d'elle. La jeune femme descendit deux nouvelles coupes de champagne et rassura ses amies sur son état. L'alcool lui été monté à la tête, c'était comme si tout autour d'elle s'était mis à tourner et le son de la musique lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

« The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
The flashing and the stage it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight »

- Aria ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Wendy qui l'avait rejointe.

Plus maître d'elle même Aria ressentait un fort sentiment de jalousie envers la jeune femme et eut du mal à garder pour elle se qu'elle pensait. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa n'était pas des plus tendres.

- Je … Je crois que j'ai la tête qui tourne... Mentit-elle. Pourrais tu retenir Jason pour moi ? Je … Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit … dans cet état là …

La jeune femme acquiesça et la laissa filer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Arrivée près d'un autre buffet Aria engloutit une nouvelle coupe de champagne dans le but de ne plus avoir une seul souvenir de cette soirée.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant Aria … Tu supportes mal l'alcool... Murmura une voix familière.

- Je fais ce que … ce que je veux Ezra...

Alors qu'elle essaya de prendre une nouvelle coupe il attrapa sa main pour l'en empêcher.

- Lâches moi ! Ordonna t-elle sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Il la fit tourner face à lui et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you »

- J'ai dit lâches moi ! Répéta t-elle en lui tenant tête.

- Fais moi plaisir Aria … Arrêtes … Dit-il sur un ton posé et d'une voix à peine audible son regard plongé dans le sien.

La jeune femme était sur le point de tomber et sa tête allait exploser.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te … de te faire plaisir … Bredouilla t-elle comme une enfant.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et le contact de sa peau la brûlait. Elle enlaça sas doigts dans les siens, elle n'était plus maître d'elle même.

-Je … Je ne me souviens plus de notre dernier baiser, c'est horrible... Je … Je voudrais m'en souvenir...

- Aria … L'interrompit-il dans un souffle en retirant difficilement sa main de la sienne.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Je te déteste Ezra Fitz, pour tout... Tout ce que tu m'as fait subir … Tout … Tu m'entends, je te déteste, si tu savais à quel point je te déteste ! Reprit elle entre deux rires.

Elle dévala alors la salle en riant, ivre, pour arriver finalement devant Jason que Wendy avait retenu tant qu'elle l'avait pu.

- Tout va bien, je suis désolée … Annonça t-elle en arrivant. Wendy je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ici.

Wendy la regarda d'un regard inquiet et s'éloigna vers Ezra.

« That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)  
If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you »

- Allons danser ! Ordonna t-elle à Jason en enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens comme elle venait de le faire avec Ezra.

Jason ne se fit pas prier pour l'accompagner. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et cette fois ci plongea son regard dans le sien. L'alcool avait une totale possession d'elle même et tout semblait tourner beaucoup plus vite autour d'elle. Un moment de lucidité la surprit elle vit alors au loin Ezra la fixer intensément puis tout alla très vite. Jason resserra son étreinte sur elle, leurs visages n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsqu'elle vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les trois autres petites menteuses qui avaient assisté à la scène foncèrent pour les séparer. Jason avait visiblement attendu ce baiser depuis un bon moment et le rendait de plus en plus passionné.

- Hop terminé ! S'exclama Hanna en attirant Aria vers elle . Y a rien à voir ! Aria vient avec moi, je te laisse te remettre de tes émotions sale profiteur ! S'indigna t-elle.

Jason haussa les épaules et regarda Aria s'éloigner dans les bras d'Hanna.

Aria sanglotait.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … Je … J'ai embrassé Jason...

- Oui et il a mit la langue … Ajouta Hanna pour elle même.

Ezra n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et serrait les poings en regardant Jason. Spencer l'ayant vu conseilla à Jason de quitter la soirée.

Aria riait aux éclats, l'alcool avait de très mauvais effets sur elle.

- Aria ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Emily

Aria arrêta de rire et sembla alors lucide.

-Oui, vous devriez servir sinon Wendy vous tueras … Je … Je vais aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes.

Les trois jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent. Aria le savait, elle était saoule mais sa tête ne tournais plus, lorsqu'elle était au calme elle se sentait mieux.**  
**

Ezra traversa alors la pièce pour la rejoindre. Wendy intriguée décida de le suivre.

- Mademoiselle Fontaine ! Je … Je suis si heureuse d'enfin vous rencontrer ! S'exclama Spencer en la stoppant au milieu de la salle.

Wendy haussa les sourcils.

- J'adore vos critiques ! Elles sont d'une finesse incomparable ! J'aime vraiment ce que vous faites...

Hanna au loin comprit la stratégie de son amie et lui fit signe de la retenir le plus longtemps possible.

**Nowhere High - Kate Havnevik**

« I go nowhere high  
Go nowhere warm  
Until I see your smile and feel your calm  
And I lick a dime  
I crave for you boy  
You're like a parachute descending from the sky »

Aria était en train de se rafraîchir lorsqu'elle aperçu le reflet d'Ezra dans le miroir. La jeune femme sursauta.

- A quoi joues tu Aria ?! S'emporta t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et ne répondit pas. Ezra sentait en lui une colère irrépressible et une jalousie qui atteignait son comble.

- Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne... Lâcha t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Sa réponse le désarçonna.

- Rien ? Monsieur le professeur vous n'avez rien à dire ? S'aventura t-elle.

- Donc tu te complais là dedans ! Comment oses tu ! Cracha t-il.

- Je te demandes pardon Ezra ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler...

Aria sentit la colère monter en elle. Comment osait-il lui dire cela ?!

- Ah bon, je suis fautive ?! Laisses moi te rappeler que rien ne va chez moi ! Tu es fiancé ... _Tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien et maintenant tu me regardes..._

_- Je ne te regardes pas …_Nia t-il.

_- Oh, si, tu me regardes et tu me surveilles …_

Ezra ne répondit pas tout de suite et la dévora une dernière fois du regard.

_- Tu crois que j'ai envie de te regarder ? _S'emporta t-il dans un élan de colère.

Il y eut un bref silence puis il reprit.

_- Que je n'aimerais pas plutôt regarder _ma fiancée_ ?! _Je vais me marier dans deux semaines_. Elle … Elle ne me rends pas cinglé … Elle ne me rends pas tout impossible au point que je me sente anormal. Elle ne me file pas la nausée en me laissant imaginer _un autre homme_ en train de _l'embrasser_. Je donnerais tout _Aria_, rien que pour ne pas te regarder..._

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux face à lui. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait profondément touchée. Elle s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il se figea de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler.

- J'aimerais tellement m'en souvenir... Murmura t-elle.

« And I'm sure you're on your way  
Yes I'm sure you're on the road »

Elle était si belle. Son visage angélique était plongé dans le sien. Il la regardait sans bouger. De sa main gauche elle caressait sa joue. Chaque mouvement semblait le brûler.

- Aria … Tu sais que je ne peux pas... Répondit-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme n'avait plus aucune force et commença à se laisser tomber par terre. D'un geste vif il saisit sa taille et la maintenait désormais contre lui.

- Je suis fatiguée … Soupira t-elle.

Il caressa son visage et des frissons le parcoururent. Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et en sécurité au creux de ses bras, elle ferma les yeux.

« I go nowhere high  
Go nowhere warm  
Until you're by my side  
Your hand in mine  
And I've always known  
You're like a feather  
You go where wind and fire melt together »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans la suite présidentielle de l'hôtel. Elle était blottie dans les bras d'Ezra, assis sur un fauteuil. Un mal de crâne horrible la faisait souffrir.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda t-il sur un ton à peine audible.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans l'océan bleuté des siens.

- J'ai mal à la tête … Articula t-elle douloureusement.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ais-je vraiment été si ridicule ? Demanda t-elle.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Vaguement... Soupira t-elle.

- Tu as un peu trop bu et tu t'es assoupie depuis environ une demie-heure. La rassura t-il.

Aria haussa légèrement les sourcils puis retira ses bras d'autour de son cou. Elle se leva et fit alors un tour de la chambre. Son mal de crâne était décidément douloureux. Ezra huma le revers de sa chemise qui s'était imprégné de son parfum fleuri et délicat, qui lui allait si bien. Elle se retourna et posa son regard sur lui. Une bribe de souvenir revint en son esprit.

_« - Je … Je ne me souviens plus de notre dernier baiser, c'est horrible... Je … Je voudrais m'en souvenir... »_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit Ezra se lever.

- Nous ferions mieux de redescendre... Suggéra t-il.

Aria n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Alors qu'il lui tourna le dos pour sortir de la chambre, elle l'interpella.

- Ezra !

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle continua.

- M'as tu embrassé ?

Le jeune professeur prit une grande inspiration puis se retourna vers elle.

- Non Aria …

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux à son tour.

- Je … Je t'aime Ezra.

Il ne répondit pas mais son regard s'adoucit à ses mots et il lutta contre lui même pour rester stoïque.

Aria s'approcha de lui.

- Je te détestes Ezra, et _ce qui fait que je te déteste fait que je t'aime aussi. Alors prends-moi. Choisis-moi. Aimes moi._

Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se nicha dans son cou. Il huma une dernière fois son odeur et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. La jeune femme sentit chaque partie de son corps vibrer. Tout en la serrant dans ses bras il murmura.

- Je suis tellement désolé Aria … Tellement désolé...

Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Comprenant qu'il ne la choisirait pas, la jeune femme s'extirpa de son étreinte et le regarda un dernière fois avant de dévaler les escaliers en se retenant de pleurer.

Seul dans la chambre Ezra la regardait s'éloigner.

- Tu mérites tellement mieux …

« And I'm sure you're on your way  
Yes I'm sure you're on the road  
And I'm sure you're faster than before  
Yes I know you're somewhere on the road  
I reckon there is nothing more to say »

**Time Above The Earth – The Kooks**

« I've spent so much time above the earth,  
Thinking about life and each man's worth,  
How can one person be worth more than,  
A thousand people knocking on his door »

- Une demi-heure ?! S'exclama Spencer. Tu te rends compte de tout le baratin que j'ai du raconter !

Aria n'était pas d'humeur à lui répondre.

- Oh … Ça c'est mal passé... Reprit-elle anxieuse.

Aria ne répondit pas.

- Tu veux rentrer ? Suggéra t-elle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en retenant le plus qu'elle le pouvait ses larmes.

Une grande partie des invités étaient partis. Wendy avait été retenue par Spencer durant toute l'absence d'Ezra, si bien qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de sa disparition.

- Vous avez fait du très bon travail les filles ! Souligna Wendy en arrivant vers les quatre petites menteuses. Je compte sur vous pour les fiançailles officielles si j'arrive à retrouver mon fiancé qui semble avoir disparu !

- Je … Je crois l'avoir vu avec Daniel … Mentit Hanna.

Wendy sourit et les congédia.

Dans la voiture, les larmes d'Aria avaient roulé en silence sur ses joues.

- Demain... Entama t-elle. Demain, quand je me réveillerais, j'aurais tout oublié, j'aurais très mal à la tête, c'est là que je compterais sur toi Spencer pour me donner de quoi le faire passer... Hanna tu me raconteras les bavures que j'ai certainement du faire. Et toi Emily … Tu veilleras à ce que personne ne fasse mention de _son_ nom...

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient consternées devant le défaitisme de leur meilleure amie.

Hanna assise à l'arrière à côté d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes.

« Still the motion of your hair,  
Well that could take me anywhere,  
Because you're happier than I,  
Please don't say goodbye... »

Enroulée sur elle même dans son lit avec l'odeur d'Ezra qui lui collait à la peau, Aria tentait de s'endormir pour enfin tout oublier, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Les paroles de son professeur résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle lui avait offert son cœur, elle lui avait offert de choisir et il ne l'avait pas choisie...

« Then I get off the plane,  
A thousand thoughts flashing through my brain

Like am I really here at all »

Le chauffeur de taxi qui les avait raccompagné avait fini par en avoir marre d'entendre Wendy se complimenter elle même sur la soirée. Il avait même discrètement souhaité bon courage à Ezra lorsque ce dernier avait payé leur voyage.

Le parfum d'Aria était resté accroché au revers de sa chemise à tel point que Wendy l'avait complimenté sur l'odeur de sa lessive. Lorsque cette dernière était en train de prendre sa douche, il retira sa veste de costume et s'affala sur son sofa et attrapa son ordinateur portable.

Ses doigts valsèrent à une vitesse ahurissante sur le clavier et en une dizaine de minutes ils avait fait le récit de ses sentiments de la soirée. La déclaration qu'_elle_ lui avait faite l'avait plus que touché, elle l'avait tout simplement bouleversé. Wendy arriva dans le salon vêtue d'une simple nuisette. Il la regarda intensément dans ses moindres détails, mais elle ne déclenchait toujours rien en lui.

La jeune femme lui tendit la main.

- Tu viens te coucher ?

Il la détailla longuement sans réagir, dans l'attente d'un sentiment.

Rien.

-Ezra ? S'inquiéta t-elle. Tu es avec moi ?

Ces paroles le sortirent de sa rêverie.

Il acquiesça.

Mais son esprit était avec _elle_.

« And will I see her again,  
If I do will it be the same,  
And am I really here at all? »

* * *

**Je vous dit donc à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 en attendant lâchez vous sur les avis ;)**

**Keira - **


	9. The Dream Is Collapsing

**Chapitre 9 : The Dream Is Collapsing**

**Vous allez m'en vouloir ... **

* * *

**Musics:**

******Day Dream – Wallace Collection**

**********Undecover ( Mister Nobody soundtrack) – Pierre Van Dormael**

**************Gymnopédie n°3 lent et grave – Erik Satie [ QUE JE VOUS SUPPLIE D'ECOUTER POUR VRAIMENT SE METTRE A LA PLACE D'EZRA POUR CETTE SCENE]**

* * *

**Calypsana: Merci pour ta présence, tes avis et tes compliments ... Ils m'aident beaucoup ! Je te confie ce chapitre bien que tu vas certainement m'en vouloir de l'avoir stoppé si tôt ... Je m'en excuse ...**

**Aria Fitz - Cullen : J'ai bien eu ton PM et je te laisses découvrir la suite ! **

* * *

**Day Dream – Wallace Collection**

Daydream,  
I fell asleep amid the flowers  
For a couple of hours  
On a beautiful day

Le mal de tête qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil avait presque disparu. Ses trois amies étaient couchées en face d'elle, sur le sol de sa chambre. Hanna qui était réveillé elle aussi lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre. A pas de loup, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la chambre.

- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda Hanna;

Aria cligna des yeux pour exprimer sa légère douleur. Son amie eut un sourire gêné et compris qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Arrivées dans la cuisine Aria s'affaira à préparer le petit déjeuner. Hanna ne pouvait plus garder pour elle les évènements de la veille.

-Tu as … Embrassé Jason hier soir...

Aria laissa tomber sur le sol la tasse qu'elle avait dans la main. Alarmées par le bruit, Spencer et Emily les rejoignirent.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama t-elle.

Spencer se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête. Les deux autres jeunes femmes étaient gênées et le mal-être était palpable.

-Et Ezra ? S'aventura t-elle.

Hanna ne savait quoi répondre. Emily prit alors une initiative sous la pression.

-Il a quitté la soirée un peu avant que tu n'arrives.

Aria fit la moue et marqua sa déception. Les trois jeunes femmes guettaient les larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe les filles ?! S'impatienta t-elle.

-C'est … C'est Jason qui nous inquiète. Entama Spencer.

Aria soupira.

Daydream,  
I dreamed of you amid the flowers  
For a couple of hours,  
Such a beautiful day!

-Cette robe est splendide ! La complimenta Katherine.

La jeune femme sourit à sa belle mère et tournoya sur elle même pour mettre en valeur sa robe de mariée.

Katherine avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait. Manipulatrice et envahissante, elle avait contrôlé la vie de ses deux jeunes fils jusqu'à avoir choisi leurs petites amies. Il était facile de payer la mère d'une jeune fille de bonne famille pour que cette dernière pousse sa fille à fréquenter le fils de la généreuse donatrice.

Ainsi Katherine avait mis Wendy sur la route d'Ezra, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que le cœur de son fils finirait un jour par parler.

Carole fontaine avait simplement besoin d'argent.

Wendy était tombée amoureuse.

Ezra était malheureux.

La robe que portait Wendy était, comme l'avait dit Katherine, « splendide ». Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses hanches recouvertes de satin immaculé. Elle souriait, voyant bientôt son rêve de jeune fille se réaliser.

I dreamed of the places i've been with you  
How we sat with the stream flowing by

And then when i kissed you and held you so near  
Tell me why, tell me why you're so shy

Katherine avait compris que son fils s'était éloigné de sa fiancée et en ayant avancé la date du mariage, cette dernière était sûre de l'obliger à l'épouser.

Daydream,  
I fell asleep amid the flowers  
For a couple of hours  
On a beautiful day

**Flash-back;**

_Ezra était retourné chez lui pour un week-end._

_- Il faut que je vous parles Maman. Entama t-il._

_Katherine avait posé sa coupe de champagne et s'était assise face à son fils._

_-Je ne peux pas épouser Wendy … Je suis … Je suis amoureux …_

_Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, et entra dans une colère noire._

_- Aurais tu perdu l'esprit ?! Je t'interdis !_

_Il tenta de répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha._

_-Tu me dois tout Ezra, tout ! Tu crois peut-être que c'est parce que tu es parti pour Rosewood que je ne te vois plus. Si j'en crois bien mes comptes bancaires ton « poste de professeur » de littérature ne te permets pas de vivre. C'est moi qui t'entretiens ! _

_Il se sentit atteint dans sa personne._

_- Tu crois que j'ignore que tu t'es amouraché d'une vulgaire élève ! Tu es si prévisible mon fils, et tu me déçois plus que tout... _

_L'entendre parler d'Aria de la sorte l'obligea à répondre._

_-Je vous interdis de parler d'elle de la sorte ! S'emporta t-il._

_-Tu es décidément plus bête que je ne le pansais, mon pauvre enfant ! Laisses moi te dire une chose, si tu n'épouses pas Wendy c'est terminé. Je ne payerais plus rien pour toi._

_-Soit... Répondit-il sûr de lui._

_-Je t'en prie mon fils laisses moi donc terminer. Je penses que le directeur de ce lycée sera ravi d'apprendre que tu flirte avec l'une de tes élèves … Jeune écervelée qui se trouve être la fille d'une de tes collègues de travail et d'un réputé professeur d'économie à Ollis. Je peux ruiner ta vie en un coup de téléphone. La prison, suivie d'une interdiction la plus totale d'enseigner … _

_-Comment osez vous … _

_-Tu n'es rien sans moi Ezra, rien..._

Daydream,_  
_Come share a dream amid the flowers_  
_For a couple of hours_  
_On a beautiful day

I dreamed of the places i've been with you  
How we sat with the stream flowing by

And then when i kissed you and held you so near  
Tell me why, tell me why you're so shy

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise hier soir... Tenta t-elle de se justifier en pinçant les lèves.

Il la dévora du regard.

-J'ai du mal à te suivre Aria …

La jeune femme n'avait aucune excuse.

Daydream,  
I sing with you amid the flowers  
For a couple of hours  
Singing all of the day

**Undecover ( Mister Nobody soundtrack) – Pierre Van Dormael**

-L'alcool ne me va pas du tout …

Jason n'avait que faire de ses explications.

-As tu des sentiments pour moi ?

_Aucun. _

-Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis … Bredouilla t-elle.

-Aria, as tu des sentiments pour moi ?

_Non._

-Je …

-Aria ?

Il était assis en face d'elle, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle retrouva dans ses yeux la ferveur avec laquelle Ezra la regardait. Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais cette façon de la dévorer du regard la troubla. Sans même réfléchir, elle se leva et d'un pas décidé sortit du café. Jason, décidé la rattrapa dans la rue.

-J'ai besoin de savoir ! La brusqua t-il.

Elle se perdit dans son regard. Il saisit ses mains et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. Il guida la main de la jeune femme sur ton torse puis remonta jusqu'à son cœur. Elle put alors sentir qu'il battait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il battait à la même vitesse que le celui d'Ezra quand il la prenait contre elle.

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi... Souffla t-il.

Elle dessina du bout de ses doigts le contour de ses lèvres. Il colla son front contre le sien. La jeune femme se laissa griser par les sentiments qu'elle ressentait en imaginant Ezra en face d'elle. Elle perçu son souffle sur son visage et gardant les yeux fermés elle s'imaginait avec _lui_.

- Embrasses moi … Murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

**Gymnopédie n°3 lent et grave – Erik Satie**

Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, _elle_ l'avait bouleversé. Le remord l'avait presque entièrement dévoré. Lorsque Wendy l'avait quitté dans la matinée pour les essayages de sa robe de mariée, il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir. Elle n'était rien pour lui, elle ne comptait pas, elle ne compterait plus, il n'y avait plus qu'_elle_.

_Il_ lui appartenait corps et âme et pourtant lui avait refusé un baiser. Ce baiser qu'_elle_ lui avait demandé, ce baiser pour lequel _elle l'_avait supplié. Et à nouveau _il_ lui avait brisé le cœur.

_Il_ monta dans sa voiture et décida d'aller la rejoindre chez _elle_. Les rues de Rosewood défilaient à toute allure autour de _lui_. Devant le café, _il_ lui sembla _l_'apercevoir, _elle_ portait un chemiser blanc qu'habillait ses longues boucles déstructurées. Dieu qu'_elle_ était belle. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour lui. _Il_ arrêta sa voiture dans un parking le plus proche. En hâte et le cœur battant, _il_ claqua la porte de sa voiture. _Il_ courut vers elle, mais elle ne le vit pas.

_Il_ stoppa brusquement sa course. DiLaurentis, venait de sortir du café et avait été plus rapide que lui. _Elle_ semblait troublée. Il la brusqua alors en saisissant son bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. La voir si près de lui était insupportable.

Il enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. _Elle_ ne se défendit pas. Ezra sentit son cœur se serrer et priait pour qu'elle retire sa main. Il fit glisser sensuellement sa main sur son torse jusqu'à atteindre la position la plus proche de son cœur. Comment osait-il. Le jeune professeur serra les dents.

_Elle_ n'avait pas bougé, attentivement _elle_ observait leurs deux mains enlacées, posées sur son cœur. _Je t'en prie Aria, retires ta main... je t'en prie. Elle_ sembla troublée et resta immobile.

Il plaqua son front contre le sien. _Aria … Je t'en prie._ C'est alors, qu'_elle_ dessina le contour de ses lèvres... Le jeune professeur connaissait bien ce geste, c'était le _sien_, _elle_ seule en avait le secret, _elle_ seule savait réveiller en lui des sentiments qu'aucune autre n'aurait pu faire remonter.

Tout se brisa en un instant. Il avait collé son front contre le sien. _Elle_ avait fermé les yeux. _Aria..._ _Il_ lut alors sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour s'exécuter et il l'avait serrée contre lui et lui avait donné le baiser qu'_elle_ réclamait. Ce fut un baiser tendre au début. _Elle_ avait fait valser ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, il avait resserré son étreinte sur elle.

Tout s'effondra...

Il fit descendre ses mains vers le bas de son dos, il passait ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressait sa peau nue. _Comment osait-il …_

_Il _aurait voulu arrêter de respirer, mourir rapidement, mourir sur le champ car la douleur qui s'était emparée de lui était la pire parmi toutes. _Il_ aurait voulu les séparer, anéantir celui qui osait la lui prendre … Mais _elle_ _l'_en avait empêché. _Elle_ avait apprécié ce baiser, _elle_ l'avait rendu plus passionné, _elle_ lui laissait une totale liberté sur son corps, _elle_ le lui avait livré. _Elle_ qui pourtant disait l'aimer, ne s'était jamais donnée à _lui_ entièrement dans son corps.

Tout s'effondra...


	10. Please Don't

**Chapitre 10: Please Don't ...**

* * *

**J'avoue, j'ai été cruelle hier ... J'ai donc décidé de poster la suite le plus vite possible ... Bien encore une fois plus que jamais je vous conseille fortement d'écouter les musiques que je vous propose pour vraiment rentrer dans l'histoire. Ce chapitre commence avec __****Gymnopédie n°3 lent et grave – Erik Satie ****que j'ai remis car cette chanson à une puissance sans pareil.**

**Nous retrouvons ensuite :**

******Ghost Towns – Radical Face**

**********Running U****p That Hill**** - Placebo**

* * *

**Calypsana: La suite est là ... Et oui, la pauvre avait besoin d'être aimée, et Jason était là mais sera t-il à la hauteur d'Ezra ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en a pensé ! :)**

**CrazyLittleLiar: Merci beaucoup :)**

* * *

**Gymnopédie n°3 lent et grave – Erik Satie**

Il l'avait rappelée dans la soirée car leur baiser ne lui avait pas suffit, il l'attendait depuis trop longtemps...  
La jeune femme ne savait plus trop où elle était, mais elle avait le sentiment d'être aimée, d'être désirée, son cœur battait pour elle et ça la réconfortait.  
- Entres je t'en prie ! L'accueilli Jason arborant un grand sourire.  
Il avait un très joli sourire, ce même sourire qu'elle avait remarqué un an au plus tôt avant la mort d'Alison.  
La maison des DiLaurentis avait radicalement changé, Jason l'avait entièrement refaite.  
Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte elle sentit sa main sur sa hanche et son bras enlacer sa taille et la guider vers la cuisine.  
En chemin il se stoppa et lui fit face. Elle retint sa respiration.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends Aria … Murmura t-il.

La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur, elle savait ce que c'était d'aimer et de vouloir quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas ou plus. Elle n'avait pas donné de réponse mais laissait aller le dos de sa main sur sa joue, il fermait les yeux à ses caresses, son impatience semblait avoir laissé place à de la douceur.

- Je t'aime. Souffla t-il.

Ces trois petits mots suffirent à la rendre folle. Elle trouva le chemin jusqu'à sa bouche en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Leur baiser fut doux et tendre au commencement. De nouveau il passa sa main sous son chemiser, le contact de sa main froide la fit frissonner, un léger malaise s'installa en elle. Alors qu'il ne libérait toujours pas sa bouche, sa main fit son chemin jusqu'au creux de ses seins. Le malaise grandissait.

La façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser était plus passionnée que celle _de son professeur_, Ezra avait toujours été réservé de peur de la brusquer et car il savait au fond de lui que leur relation n'était pas bonne pour _elle_. Jason lui assouvissait les désirs qui l'avaient animés ces derniers mois.

La jeune femme feinta de ne plus pouvoir respirer et se détacha de lui. Jason la laissa difficilement se retirer et reprit son souffle avant de rétablir leur proximité. Front contre front il murmura d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerais toujours... _Aria_...

La résonance de son prénom s'apparenta à _son_ timbre de voix, il avait cette même façon que _lui_ de prononcer son nom … Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa couvrir sa nuque de baisers. Il entreprit alors délicatement de défaire chaque bouton de son chemiser, les yeux fermés elle se laissait faire. Il gémit alors son nom en faisant glisser le vêtement blanc sur ses épaules et embrassait le creux de ses seins. Son assurance la surprit, _il _n'était jamais vraiment sûr de _lui _et avait toujours montré de la réserve dans ses actes pour toujours lui laisser le choix d'aller ou non plus loin. Ce n'était pas le cas de Jason.

Voyant qu'elle ne chercherait pas lui retirer sa chemise, il se l'arracha lui même. Sa douceur s'était transformée en brutalité, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle sentit qu'il la serra contre lui comme pour mieux la posséder. Il lui était difficile d'imaginer que celui qui était en train d'embrasser sa nuque était _Ezra_, il n'aurait jamais osé être aussi brutal pour assouvir son désir. Il ne lui avait jamais imposé de lui donner son corps, il la respectait, il l'aurait attendue, _il l'attendait encore_.

Il saisit ses poignets et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle sentit chacun de ses muscles se contracter à chaque passage de ses doigts.

Il en voulait plus. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se diriger vers son dos pour se débarrasser de son soutient gorge, elle se retira vers l'arrière et saisit ses mains.

Désappointé, il la plaqua avec force contre le mur du salon. Elle n'avait plus aucune échappatoire.

- Tout ira bien je te le promets... Gémis t-il.

Il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer, elle en avait besoin. Malgré ses réticences intérieures elle décida finalement de le laisser continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avec l'espoir qu'il réussirait à combler le vide de son cœur.

- Laisses moi te guider... Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Il saisit l'une de ses jambes et l'enroula à sa taille, leurs corps ne pouvaient être plus proches l'un de l'autre. A nouveau il tenta de retirer son soutient gorge mais elle s'agrippa à lui avec son autre jambe pour l'en empêcher. Obligé de la retenir dans ses bras, il la maintenu contre lui et se dirigea vers la chambre qui se trouvait au rez-de chaussé. Elle regretta alors ce qu'elle venait de faire, car elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Jason l'allongea avec insistance sur le lit bien qu'elle s'agrippait à ses épaules. Elle sentit alors la pression de son corps contre le sien. _C'était bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter._

Elle feignit de s'étouffer, mais il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- Jason, je …

- Chut, n'aies pas peur … L'interrompit elle en saisissant ses mains pour l'empêcher de se relever.

- Je ne peux pas … Arrêtes s'il te plaît...

Il n'eut que faire de ce qu'elle lui disait, et continua à l'embrasser. Elle sentit alors une douleur dans son dos, la violence avec laquelle il l'avait plaquée contre le mur l'avait blessée. Puis il lui sembla devenir folle, elle _l'_entendait et ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Je t'en prie Aria Arrêtes... Je t'en prie._

Luttant contre lui, elle roula sur le côté et fondit en larmes.

**« You disobeyed me Ezra … I said let her destroy herself, but you didn't you went to see her and now it is your turn to be destroyed. I know what you've seen, I know it hurts but now as I said it is your turn to suffer. **

**She finally found someone able to kiss her, someone able to love her. Oh she might have offered her body to him now ...**

**You should do the same. Don't you think that Wendy deserves it ? **

**Have a nice end of day**

**Love**

**A-"**

**Ghost Towns – Radical Face**

I've got no need for open roads**  
**'Cause all I own fits on my back**  
**I see the world from rusted trains**  
**And always know I won't be back

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même et il s'était arrêté. Ses pleurs l'avaient troublé. Il lui avait rendu son chemisier et s'était enfilé une autre chemise.

-Pardonnes moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pardonnes moi. La suppliait-il.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été trop gourmand, il s'en voulait pour l'avoir effrayée.

-Pardonnes moi … Répétait-il sans cesse.

'Cause all my life is wrapped up in today  
No past or future here  
If I find my name's no good  
I just fall out of line

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer et le regardait a genoux devant elle la supplier de la pardonner. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce que lui et voulait s'enfuir en hurlant. Il prit alors ses mains dans les siennes.

-Ne me touches pas … Cracha t-elle.

I la lâcha aussitôt.

-Aria, je … Je suis tellement désolé...

Elle se leva alors, il tenta de la retenir.

-Laisses moi partir Jason.

-Attends …

-Tu me dois bien ça.

-Je ne serais jamais allé jusqu'au bout Aria tu le sais bien …

Elle partit en courant de chez lui. Dans les rues noires, elle se retournait toutes les minutes pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle était effrayée, elle avait besoin de pleurer.

But I miss you  
But there's comin' home  
There's no comin' home  
With a name like mine  
I still think of you  
But everyone knows  
Yeah everyone knows  
If you can, let it go

L'obscurité disparu et laissa place à de la lumière, les phares d'un voiture l'éclairaient. Elle eut peur, Jason l'avait-il rattrapée. Elle entreprit de courir encore plus vite. La voiture s'arrêta.

- _Aria_ … Héla un voix dans le vide.

Elle stoppa sa course, entendant le bruit de la portière claquer. Elle se retourna et _le _vit. Les larmes furent plus forte qu'elle. _Il_ courrait vers elle, elle fit de même vers _lui_.

Alors il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle explosa en pleurs, elle avait eu si peur. Il entendait ses pleurs et tentait de la serrer plus fort contre lui.

Ses bras lui avaient tant manqué, son odeur la rassura et elle se sentit aimée, vraiment aimée. Le silence régnait toujours, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur sa chemise. _Il_ était bel et bien là, c'était _lui_.

I seen more places than I can name  
And over time they all start to look the same  
But it ain't that truth we chase  
No, it's the promise of a better place

- C'est fini Aria, je vais la quitter, je vais …

- Je t'en prie tais toi Ezra... Ne dis rien … Je t'en prie.

Il comprit qu'elle était bouleversée et tenta de la serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Elle essaya de s'enfouir en lui, il était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait tant besoin de lui, c'était lui et lui seul qui la faisait vibrer, c'était avec lui qu'elle se sentait bien c'était lui et seulement lui.

Il respecta son choix et ne dit rien. Il hésita à embrasser son crâne, il la respectait trop.

- Racontes moi la dernière fois que nous nous sommes embrassés Ezra, je t'en supplie...

Sa gorge se serra, il ressentit la peine qu'elle avait.

- C'était il y a environ trois semaines, tu portais cette robe à fleur qui te vas si bien … Tu étais venue chez moi. Il y avait une coupure de courant. J'ai embrassé ton cou, et je t'ai dit que j'aimais quand tu étais chez moi. Ton parfum avait entièrement rempli l'air de la pièce. _J'étais heureux_, tu étais là … Puis tu m'as dit que tu avais dit à tes parents que tu serais chez Spencer, et j'ai refusé de te laisser sortir. Tu as ri, tu es si belle quand tu ris, et là tu as déposé un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, c'était tendre, c'était doux, tu as fait ça comme si tu allais continuer à le faire jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ensemble …

Elle releva la tête les yeux noyés de larmes.

- Je n'ai rien oublié Aria, je ne t'ai jamais sortie de ma tête, _jamais_. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, et si c'est ce que tu veux je …

- Ne le dis pas je t'en prie …

A nouveau il respecta son choix.

- Serres moi fort …

Il la serra contre lui du plus fort qu'il put et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

- Je veux rentrer …

- Je te raccompagnes.

Dans la voiture, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils vers elle. Elle était troublée, et il lui était insupportable de ne pas connaître l'origine de son traumatisme. Elle éclatait en sanglots de temps en temps en le suppliant de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Il s'arrêta devant l'allée et coupa ses phares. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière passager, il s'agenouilla au sol face à elle qui était restée assise.

-Aria je ne supportes pas de te voir comme ça, dis moi …

-Prends moi dans tes bras Ezra …

Il se pencha vers elle et la prit contre lui. Elle pleura encore presque toutes les larmes de son corps sur lui.

Sa détresse le déchirait.

-Aria, je ne supportes pas d te voir comme ça … Parles moi...

-_Ezra_ … Sanglota t-elle.

-Je t'...

-_Non_ … Non ne le dit pas Ezra je t'en supplie.

I still miss you  
There's no goin' home  
There's no goin' home  
With a name like mine  
I still dream of you  
But everyone knows  
Yeah everyone knows  
If you can, let it go

**Running U****p That Hill**** - Placebo**

It doesn't hurt me  
You want to feel how it feels  
You want to know that it doesn't hurt me  
You want to hear about the deal I'm making  
You.. You and me

Wendy n'avait pas rejoint son lit, elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Il avait quitté l'appartement si rapidement qu'elle n'avait même pas eu temps de le retenir. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Il était distant avec elle, avait-il découvert le pacte que sa mère avait passé avec la sienne. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais il semblait s'éloigner d'elle, il ne la regardait plus avec la passion des premiers jours, il ne la regardait même plus.

Pourtant dans deux jours, ils allaient s'unir pour la vie … Tôt dans la matinée du lendemain, il prendraient l'avion pour l'Ontario pour leur fête de fiançailles en famille et se marieraient le surlendemain en ramenant toutes leurs familles et amis à Rosewood avec eux.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building  
If I only could

Elle regarda sa montre, il était très tard et il n'étais revenu. Elle imagina alors tous les scénarios possibles. Etait-il allé rejoindre une autre femme ? Avait-il vraiment des sentiments pour elle … Etait-il mort dans un accident de voiture ou avait-il été enlevé en sortant dans la rue. Elle cru devenir folle d'imaginer tant de situations possibles. Elle entendit retentir son téléphone dans son sac. La jeune femme poussa alors un soupir de soulagement pensant recevoir un message de lui. Elle se précipita pour le lire.

Il n'était pas de lui.

_**«Opens Ezra's computer, his password is « B-26 », »**_

Elle sourcilla devant ce message. Impossible de connaître l'expéditeur, il s'agissait d'un message dont le numéro de l'expéditeur était masqué. Pourquoi donc avait-elle reçu ce message ? Le scénario de l'enlèvement la fit frissonner. Elle se précipita vers l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau.

PASSWORD ? ****

_Welcome Ezra Fitz_

L'expéditeur du message ne s'était pas trompé, « B-26 » était bien le mot de passe d'Ezra. Elle venait d'entrer dans son intimité, dans son ordinateur personnel. Un nouveau message s'afficha sur l'écran de son téléphone.

_**« Have a look on what he was writing ... »**_

D'un clic, elle ouvrit une page Word et vit que trente pages avaient été remplies. Elle s'affaira à lire les premières lignes. Il était question d'une femme, le narrateur semblait tout connaître d'elle, il s'exprimait à la 1ère personne du singulier, il exprimait ses sentiments...

La jeune femme comprit alors que ces trente pages correspondaient à la description de ses sentiments, comme un journal... Son journal.

La façon qu'il avait de parler de cette femme était troublante, il l'aimait plus que tout, c'était certain. Alors elle cru se reconnaître en cette femme.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il était fou amoureux d'elle.

_« I don't know what to do, with Wendy... If only she knows ... »_

You don't want to hurt me,  
Let's see how deep the bullet lies  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder  
There is thunder in our hearts

Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'il parlait. Elle sentit comme un coup de feu dans sa poitrine, il venait de l'achever. Comment osait-il ? Avait-il découvert qu'elle avait été mise sur sa route, voulait t-il se venger ?

Ses termes mettaient en avant le fait qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. Wendy ne savait plus quoi penser.

So much hate for the ones we love  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You.. (be running up that hill) You and me (be running up that hill)  
You and me won't be unhappy

Comment son interlocuteur pouvait-il autant en savoir … Pourquoi le lui révéler maintenant … Tant de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses.

Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, elle l'aimait . Elle aimait le fait de savoir qu'elle vieillirait avec lui. Ces quelques pages étaient peut-être simplement une ébauche de roman. Ezra avait toujours rêvé d'écrire …

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with god,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...

Elle décida de faire abstraction de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Si il avait découvert ce que sa mère avait fait, il ne lui pardonnerais jamais... Elle paniqua. Il ne valait mieux pas lui en parler et faire comme si tout allait bien.

Elle pleura et pensa au fait qu'il pourrait la quitter.

Come on baby, come on darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
Come on angel, come on, come on darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with god,  
I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems

Comment le retenir ? Comment le garder pour elle. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, Ezra ne pourrait pas la quitter si seulement … Si seulement elle tombait enceinte...

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with god,  
I'd get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems

If I only could  
Be running up that hill  
If I only could,  
Be running up that hill

* * *

**Voilà pour cette semaine, deux chapitres qui étaient un peu court mais qui en se complétant se compensent.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, le mariage approche, vous y êtes bien sûr conviées ! **

**Laissez moi vos impressions, vos attentes, vos suspicions :)**

**A bientôt **

**Keira-**


	11. Always

**Chapitre 11: Always**

* * *

**J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sympa de fractionner le gros chapitre que j'ai écrit de façon à vous en faire profiter plus vite :) Bien que vous allez vouloir savoir la suite à la fin de celui-ci !**

**Musiques_ que je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter ..._**

******Mister Nobody Main Theme – Pierre Van Dormael [ Juste superbe ...]**

**********Always – Peter Bradley Adams**

**************The Way You Want it - Keane**

* * *

**************Avant toute chose je tiens à vous remercier du fond du coeur encore une fois ... MERCI**

**************Calypsana: Merci pour ton avis particulier :) J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire ta critique sur ce chapitre. Vraiment hâte !**

**************CrazyLittleLiar: Je pense que tu as du voir que j'ai mis en place le décors pour la scène que tu demandes :) et pour celle que je t'ai dévoilée . De même j'ai hâte de voir lire les impressions sur ce chapitre !**

* * *

**Mister Nobody Main Theme – Pierre Van Dormael**

Il était rentré tard dans la nuit. Wendy était allongé sur le sofa, et dormait profondément.

**FLASH-BACK:**

_- Restes … Je t'en prie … Supplia t-elle._

_- Je ne pourrais pas entrer … _

_- Mes parents sont sortis, restes … Murmura t-elle_

_Elle saisit sa main et l'entraîna avec elle dans la maison. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, son cœur se serra. Elle tenait à peine debout._

_- Tu devrais dormir … Aria tu ne tiens pas debout … _

_La jeune femme se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle s'allongea alors sur son lit et roula sur le côté pour le voir. Il s'agenouilla. _

_- Restes … _

_Il caressa son visage et acquiesça._

_- J'attendrais que tu t'endormes... _

_Elle tendit la main et il la saisit. Dessinant des cercles sur sa paume avec son pouce, il la regardait s'endormir devant lui. Lorsqu'elle semblait l'avoir quitté, il caressa sa joue du bout de ses doigts et l'observait avec une infinie passion._

_-Aria … Si seulement tu savais à quel point … _

_Elle entrouvrit les yeux et déposa avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_- Je t'en prie Ezra … _

Il l'avait fait plus que souffrir, il en était conscient, aussi, il faisait sans doute souffrir la femme qui était allongée sur son sofa. Qui était-il pour causer tant de peines ?

- Hey, tu es de retour ? Articula difficilement Wendy qui venait de se réveiller.

Il jeta un regard de pitié vers elle.

-Pardonnes moi, j'aurais du te prévenir...

Elle se leva et le rejoignit. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin entre ses bras.

-Je suis contente que tu sois rentré... Je t'aime, tu sais …

Il pinça alors les lèvres en la serrant contre lui.

_Qui était-il pour causer tant de peines ?_

**Always – Peter Bradley Adams**

You can break her down  
With your highs and lows  
But she's familiar with the sound  
The sound you make, every time you go

Elle pliait ses affaires, sa valise n'allait pas être bien grosse. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'être belle pour le mariage, elle n'y assisterait pas. C'était sa décision, elle serait là pour la fête mais pas pour le mariage.

-Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda Ella qui passait par le couloir.

Aria esquissa un faux sourire et fit comme si de rien était.

-Écoutes chérie, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu peux me parler tu sais …

-Tout va très bien Maman je t'assures.

-C'est Jason ?

Aria eut envie de vomir en entendant son nom.

-Non, enfin …

-C'est déjà fini entre vous ?

-Ça n'a jamais été Maman …

-Aria, tu n'as pas à nous remplacer pour le mariage d'Ezra, tu peux rester ici.

Le jeune professeur ne pouvait faire autrement que d'inviter _au plus beau jour de sa vie, _ses plus proches collègues.

-Le mariage aura lieu à Rosewood Maman, je vais juste donner un coup de main à Wendy pour la fête de fiançailles …

-Tu n'iras pas au mariage ?

-J'avais dit que je vous y représenterais … Mais je n'ai plus trop envie …

-Je vois. Voir un couple heureux ne te fera pas de bien je pense. L'interrompit-elle.

Une once de jalousie se déploya en elle aux mots _couple heureux. _Ella la laissa terminer de faire ses bagages. Alors qu'elle fit tomber une pile de vêtements, elle aperçu un détail sur son bureau qui la troubla.

Always  
Always she waits for you  
Always  
Always she waits for you

_Il_ lui avait laissé un mot sur son bureau.

_« Aria,_

_You felt asleep... _

_I respected your choice, I would always do. _

_I've never leaved, I've always been with you..._

_Always and forever. »_

_Il_ n'avait même pas eu besoin de signer, elle avait reconnu sa si belle écrire. La jeune femme allait presque verser un larme mais elle s'en empêcha. Il avait bel et bien tenté de _le_ lui dire, mais elle l'en avait empêcher, elle lui avait interdit de _le_ lui dire, ça la détruirait.

This holiday she's alone  
She leaves the lights on the tree  
And though the New Year has come  
Every night, they'll stay on for you to see

Il avait rassemblé ses affaires, avec Wendy. Katherine avait fait en sorte que la fête de fiançailles ait lieu dans la résidence familiale.

- Ton témoin est en route ? L'interrogea t-elle dans le taxi.

-Dan est déjà à l'aéroport...

Wendy prit sa main.

-Comment te sens tu ? Murmura t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Angoissé...

Lorsque le taxi les déposa devant l'aéroport, il sentit son cœur battre, il était trop tard pour reculer. Wendy se précipita dans les bras de Daniel.

-Hey ! Comment va ma mariée préférée ?

Il les observait. Ils avaient fait partie de sa vie, ils en avaient été un part importante, mais aujourd'hui c'était comme s'il ne les avaient jamais connus.

Daniel lui donna l'accolade.

-Comment te sens tu ? Lui demanda t-il à voix basse.

-_Angoissé_. Répondit-il pour la deuxième fois.

Always  
Always she waits for you  
Always  
Always she waits for you  
Always

Always  
Always she waits for you  
Always  
Always she waits for you  
Always

_Elle_ entra à son tour dans le hall de l'aéroport. Spencer, Hanna et Emily étaient avec elle.

-Qui est cette ravissante créature ? Demanda Dan fasciné par sa beauté.

Ezra dévisagea son témoin et ressentit en lui l'envie de lui crever les yeux.

Wendy courut vers elle.

-Aria ! Je suis si excitée !

La jeune femme sentit le regard d'Ezra sur elle et baissa les yeux en esquissant un sourire à Wendy. Ezra et Dan les rejoignirent. Dan ne put s'empêcher de se présenter à Aria. Hanna et Ezra le dévisageaient en serrant les dents.

-Daniel ? L'interrompit la blondinette.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

-Que diriez vous de m'accompagner vérifier si tous nos billets sont bien en règle ?

Il se montra désappointé et s'apprêta à trouver une excuse.

-Hanna à raison ! Reprit Ezra. Tu devrais vraiment l'accompagner.

Il ne cacha pas sa déception et s'éloigna accompagné de la jeune femme. Spencer, qui avait suivi le regard d'Ezra comprit qu'il fallait qu'il soit seul avec Aria.

-Wendy, je suppose que vous avec choisi votre robe ! Pourriez vous vous éclipser avec Emily et moi pour nous montrer quelques photos ? Mentit Spencer feignant de partager l'excitation de la future mariée.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina et leur fit signe de la suivre un peu plus loin pour leur montrer des photos de son essayage.

Ils étaient tous les deux. Enfin seuls.

-Comment vas tu ? Demanda t-il en cherchant à captiver son regard.

Elle leva les yeux et le regarda d'un air grave.

-J'ai craqué hier soir … Ça n'arrivera plus …

-Je ne comprends pas Aria...

-C'est pourtant simple, tu te maries demain …

-Aria …

-Je vais bien j'étais simplement a bout hier …

-Ne mens pas je te connais...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'éloigna vers Hanna qui leur faisait signe de la rejoindre pour commencer la procédure d'embarquement.

You've been away too long  
But she will choose to believe  
And her heart is so strong  
It's strong enough, if only it could see

Il avait reçu ses paroles comme un coup de fouet en pleine figure. Il ne la suivait plus. Il ne comprenait pas.

_C'était pourtant simple, elle se protégeait._

Always  
Always she waits for you  
Always  
Always she waits for you  
Always

Always  
Always she waits for you  
Always  
Always she waits for you  
Always

**The Way You Want it - Keane**

From the shelter of your home  
As you walk into the rain  
Send a message that you know she'll hear  
Though she's far away  
Even though you have been wrong before  
She'll hear now you  
You know she will  
But you don't know how

Les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme habillaient sa taille recouverte de satin blanc. Aria nouait lentement le lacet qui permettait au bustier de la mariée de tenir.

Elle ressemblait à une princesse. Simplement parfaite.

Sa taille était si fine et ses si beaux cheveux lui donnait des airs de déesse. Les trois autres menteuses devaient reconnaître qu'elle était splendide.

- Alors ? Les interrogea t-elle.

-Époustouflante, tu es ravissante … Répondit Aria.

La jeune femme sourit de son sourire si parfait.

La chambre d'hôtel avait pris une autre dimension, depuis qu'elle avait enfilé sa robe.

-Demain ! S'impatienta t-elle.

From the shelter of the rain  
As you walk into the tube  
As you think of how you wonder if  
She thinks about you too

Daniel allait passer la nuit dans la chambre d'ami. L'imposante résidence de la famille d'Ezra avait suffisamment de chambres pour héberger tout un régiment. Frappant timidement contre la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami, Daniel entra.

-Angoissé ?

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Répondit allongé sur son lit.

Daniel s'avança et s'assit au pied du lit et observait son ami lancer inlassablement une balle rebondissante contre le plafond.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu faire ça, tu avais 10 ans et tu angoissait à l'idée d'aller au bal du collège avec Kristen Martins.

-Les règles ont changé …

-Ezra, parles moi !

-Que veux tu que je te dise ?

-Ne fais pas l'enfant !

-Je vais me marier, il est normal d'être un peu angoissé.

Daniel projeta son regard dans le vide avant de répondre.

-Tu es incroyable... Si je me souviens bien, la première fois que j'ai vu Wendy, elle avait 17 ans et elle m'avait impressionné. Je crois que ses grands yeux verts ont captivé presque tout le monde dans la classe … _J'étais fasciné par elle_. Elle captivait tout le monde, tout le monde sauf toi. Toi tu griffonnais comme toujours et tu ne l'a même pas vue entrer …_Elle n'a toujours eut d'yeux que pour toi … Elle était folle de toi... Elle va t'épouser …_ Comment peux tu être angoissé...

Ezra arrêta de lancer sa balle et fixa alors Dan. Ce dernier passa sa tête entre ses mains et soupira, en pensant que son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas vu.

Ezra l'observait et pinça les lèvres. C'était évident …

_Dan l'avait toujours aimée._

Even though you've waited so long to see the day  
When she will turn to you again  
So long my friend, is what you'll say

-Comment fait-elle pour être aussi rayonnante cette garce ?! S'énerva Hanna en s'effondrant sur son lit.

-Elle l'aime, ce n'est pas une garce … Répondit Aria.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette impression qu'elle cache quelque chose ! Dit-alors Spencer.

-Qu'entends tu par là ? L'interrogea Emily.

-Je ne sais pas … Quelque chose cloche dans sa façon de s'accrocher à Ezra …

Aria n'écoutait plus ses amies. Elle regarda à la fenêtre et se concentrait sur la vie qui animait les rues.

-Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air … Soupira t-elle.

-Je t'accompagnes … Dit Spencer.

-Non, merci je vais me débrouiller.

-Tâche de rentrer dans deux heures, je m'occupe de ta robe, Emily de ta manucure …

-Et moi de tes cheveux ! Conclut Spencer.

Aria sourit en s'approchant de la porte et sortit.

And I don't know why you feel so bad  
Where is the life you once had?  
And still this horrid feeling grows and grows  
The way you want it to

Aria descendit les rues de Kingston le cœur gros. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait dit à Ezra, elle n'aimait pas savoir Wendy si belle dans sa robe de mariée, elle n'était pas heureuse.

La terrasse accueillante d'un café lui tendit les bras. Elle s'assit à un table dehors pour profiter du beau soleil malgré la fraîcheur de la journée.

Ce soir aurait lieu la fête de fiançailles et le mariage aurait lieu le lendemain à Rosewood … _Le __mariage, _ce mot lui arracha une grimace.

_- J'ai peur Katherine, j'ai peur qu'il n'ait des suspicions quant à ce que vous avez fait pour nous …_

Cette voix lui était familière. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle. C'était Wendy, elle était assise à une table en face d'une femme âgée d'un cinquantaine d'années.

La jeune femme tendit l'oreille.

_-Vous plaisantez Wendy ? Comment voulez vous que mon fils puisse avoir la moindre idée de cela. Je suis inquiète Katherine, il est distant … _

_-Vous l'aimez ? _

_-Oui, plus que tout._

_-Et bien ? Où est le problème c'est vous que j'ai choisi pour lui, vous êtes la meilleure chose qui lui sera arrivée dans sa vie..._

_-Et si je n'étais pas celle qu'il faut …_

_-Foutaises ! Wendy, vous savez bien que c'est moi qui dirige ce bateau, vous n'avez qu'à épouser mon fils et me donner de beaux petits enfants. Là s'arrête votre rôle._

La mère d'Ezra avait remis fermement la jeune femme à sa y eut un léger coup de vent, et la serviette de Wendy s'envola.

Aria réussit à la rattraper. La jeune femme paru horrifiée à l'idée qu'Aria ait pu entendre quelque bribes de leur conversation.

-Aria ?! Tu … Tu es là depuis longtemps ? S'inquiéta Wendy.

La jeune femme hésita.

-Non, je viens d'arriver à l'instant. Mentit-elle.

Wendy fut soulagée.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Lui proposa t-elle.

Aria devait trouver une échappatoire.

-Non, je suis juste passée par là, il … Il faut que je retrouve Hanna... Je suis désolée …

Wendy la laissa filer.

Even though you've waited so long to see the day  
When she will turn to you again  
So long my friend, is what you'll say

Katherine fronçait les sourcils. Wendy la rejoignit.

-Elle a menti. Elle était assise ici depuis un bon moment. Cracha Katherine.

-Croyez vous qu'elle nous ait entendu ? Répondit Wendy paniquée.

-Bien sûr que oui, pauvre sotte !

Wendy sentit la pression monter en elle et sortit une cigarette de son sac.

-Rangez moi ça voulez vous et restez calme ! Lui ordonna Katherine.

-Elle doit sans doute courir le raconter à ses 3 autres petites garces ! S'exclama Wendy en rangeant sa cigarette.

Soudain Katherine fronça encore plus les sourcils et soupira.

-Montrez moi cette écharpe.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-L'écharpe que vous avez trouvé sur le bureau de mon fils, celle qui vous fait crier à la trahison...

Wendy fouilla dans son sac et sortit l'écharpe en question.

-Bien, sentez là.

Wendy s'exécuta.

-Le parfum vous dit quelque chose.

Wendy réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-C'est l'odeur de la lessive d'Ezra, je l'ai déjà senti sur l'un de ses chemises.

-Pauvre idiote ! Vous me désappointez par votre manque de discernement !

-Je … Je ne comprends pas.

-N'y a t-il pas quelqu'un d'autre qui a cette _même marque de lessive_ ?

Wendy réfléchit encore un moment, puis essaya de se remémorer quand est-ce qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer cette odeur.

-Aria …

-Et si cette lessive n'en n'était pas une mais une fragrance, un fragrance fleurie et fraîche qu'une jeune femme telle qu'elle est susceptible de porter.

-Comment avez vous su ?

-Il est clair qu'il s'agit de cette jeune fille. C'est d'elle dont parle Ezra. N'avez vous pas remarqué que la description de la jeune femme sur son ordinateur correspond exactement à cette fille ?!

-Mon Dieu … S'effondra Wendy. C'est avec elle qu'il …

And I don't know why you feel so bad  
Where is the life you once had?  
And still this horrid feeling grows and grows  
The way you want it to

Katherine était exaspérée devant la sottise de Wendy et son cruel manque de discernement.

- Comment vais-je faire … Soupira la jeune femme au bord des larmes.

Katherine soupira.

-Il nous suffit de l'occuper ce soir et je m'occuperait d'elle ! Dit-elle. Cette jeune femme aurait -elle un autre petit ami que mon fils ?

-Jason DiLaurentis … Bredouilla Wendy.

Katherine saisit son téléphone portable.

-_ Miguel, trouvez moi le numéro personnel de Jason DiLaurentis immédiatement ._

Wendy admirait cette femme pour son sang froid et son intelligence sans précédent.

- Je vous remercie Miguel. Envoyez le à Wendy je vous prie...

Dans la minute, Wendy sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle vit le message de Miguel s'afficher sur son écran.

-Et bien appelez ce jeune homme ! S'impatienta Katherine !

D'une main tremblante, Wendy s'exécuta.

-_ « Jason ? ... »_

You're a fool though, why you feel so bad_  
_Where is the life you once had?_  
_And still this hollow feeling grows and grows_  
_The way you want it to _  
_

* * *

**Les choses se compliquent on dirait ! ;) **

**Laissez moi vos reviews, c'est important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez car j'ai constaté (sur les graphiques) que vous étiez nombreux à suivre cette Fiction ... Alors n'hésitez pas :)**

**Keira - **


	12. Our Love

**Chapitre 12 : Our Love **

* * *

**Nous y voilà, cette fameuse idée est contenue dans ce chapitre ! **

**Je me permets de vous conseiller très fortement d'écouter les musiques que je propose, vraiment j'ai énormément travaillé sur ce chapitre avec les musiques et je vous promet que c'est différent. Alors vraiment vraiment vraiment prenez le temps de les écouter en même temps, vous ne serez pas déçus.**

******Anything Can Happen – Hans Zimmer**

**********Mr Nobody Credits Music - Pierre Van Dormael ( je vous ai fourni un lien youtube car cette chanson est difficile à trouver ) **

**********_ [ watch?v=EQMSXX2NkQQ ]_**

**************Never Close Our Eyes – Adam Lambert**

******************Remember Me - Marcelo Zarvos [ watch?v=v9UUW6g2X1Q ] **

******Never Let Me Go – Florence And The Machine [ fans de Vampire Diaries je vous salue ;) ]**

**********Armory – Daft Punk ( Tron Soundtrack)**

******Mr Nobody Credits Music - **Pierre Van Dormael [ une deuxième fois ]  


******Turning Tables – Adele**

* * *

******Calypsana: Merci encore pour tes réponses :) Vraiment là je te supplie d'écouter les musiques ;) En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre ...**

******CrazyLittleLiar: J'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer :) ! **

******Sarazona: Merci beaucoup je suis très touchée ! **

* * *

**Anything Can Happen – Hans Zimmer**

Toute ses craintes avaient disparues. Elle le savait, Wendy n'était pas blanche comme neige et cette idée la ravissait.

Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de penser à Ezra. Le fait de penser à lui lui procura une foule de frissons. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Le nom d'Ezra s'afficha sur son écran. Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Aria ?

-Oui ?

-C'est Daniel, le témoin … J'ai emprunté son téléphone à Ezra …

La jeune femme ne cacha pas sa déception.

-... Le livreur de fleurs est passé, je crois que c'est à vous de tout mettre en place, je vous envoie l'adresse de la maison.

-Merci, je serais là dans peu de temps.

-C'est gentil, désolé pour le dérangement...

La maison d'Ezra était tout simplement imposante et sublime. Un immense parc l'entourait, c'était comme dans un rêve.

Dans l'entrée, un majestueux escalier de marbre blanc s'imposait au regard. Le raffinement se faisait sentir à des kilomètres. Cette maison était splendide. Le salon avait été remanié en salle de bal, les buffets étaient prêts, et il ne manquait plus que les fleurs.

Daniel, l'avait accueillie vêtu d'un pantalon de costume et une chemise blanche. Le nombre de fleurs qu'avait commandé Wendy était presque infini. Il lui faudrait du temps pour tout agencer. La jeune femme décida de se mettre à l'ouvrage le plus tôt possible.

**Mr Nobody Credits Music - Pierre Van Dormael**

_[ watch?v=EQMSXX2NkQQ Lien pour écouter cette superbe chanson]_

_Quelques heures plus tard._

Il était face à son miroir. Il ajustait sa veste, très élégant dans son costume noir, il voulait paraître heureux, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il jeta un long regard vers son bureau où se trouvait sa cravate. La force semblait l'avoir quitté, il ne se sentait pas de tendre le bras pour la prendre.

Elle passa dans le couloir un vase de fleurs à la main. Son regard pivota vers lui lorsqu'elle l'aperçu. Elle resta quelques instants à l'observer. Le costume lui allait à la perfection, il était sa perfection …

- Besoin d'aide ? S'aventura t-elle devant la porte entrouverte.

Ezra se retourna et l'aperçu. Elle lui parut plus belle que jamais. Elle était habillée de la façon la plus simple qui soit, elle n'avait rien fait de particulier, mais elle déclenchait en lui des émotions qu'aucune autre n'avait jamais pu même effleurer. _Dieu qu'elle allait lui manquer …_

- Entres, je t'en prie. L'invita t-il en ouvrant complètement la porte.

Tel un ange, elle entra dans la pièce. Elle semblait émerveillée par l'endroit.

C'était son univers, c'était sa chambre, la chambre d'Ezra. Un pièce majestueuse, comme le reste de la maison. Des meubles anciens revisités et peints en blanc, une grande bibliothèque emplie de livres de toutes les époques, allant des plus palpitants romans de chevalerie aux romans d'amour passionnés. C'était tout lui; un concentré de classe, audacieux, _irrésistible_.

- C'est magnifique. Souffla t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était un moment important pour lui. E_lle_ évoluait lentement dans sa chambre, il avait rêvé de ce moment; ce moment où elle entrerait dans sa chambre, ce moment où elle se perdrait dans la multitude livres qu'il possédait, ce moment où elle emplirait la pièce de sa fragrance fleurie... Il l'avait tant attendue … _Elle rayonnait._

Posant son vase sur son bureau, délicatement elle fit glisser entre ses doigts la cravate posée non loin de la.

Il captait chacun de ses geste et n'en perdait pas la moindre miette. Leur temps était compté.

- Je peux ? Murmura t-elle .

Il la dévora du regard et s'approcha d'elle.

Ses mains d'un douceur absolue se déposèrent alors sur son cou. A leur contact il sentit en lui comme une décharge électrique qui mit tous ses sens en éveil. Elle entreprit de faire le nœud de sa cravate, ses gestes étaient lents, presque comme pour stopper le temps. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux percevoir le contact de ses doigts contre sa nuque.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle posa sa main contre sa poitrine et sentit que son rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Il la regarda d'un air doux et intense, empreint de mélancolie, presque comme pour dire:

_Je voudrais que tout s'arrête maintenant et que nous restions comme ça, pour toujours ..._

- On dit que si on arrive à ralentir sa respiration, le temps se met à ralentir … Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle avait toujours eu cette capacité de lire en lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'à ses côtés, il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, elle le savait, elle le connaissait, elle le possédait, _elle ..._

La jeune femme sentit alors son rythme cardiaque s'apaiser, et les mouvements de son diaphragme devenir presque imperceptibles. Il ne respirait presque plus, comme pour la garder encore et encore avec lui.

Un sentiment indescriptible s'empara d'elle.

Il échangèrent un long et passionné regard. Dans le silence.

Soudain, sans aucune raison apparente, elle brisa ce moment, bouleversée, elle retira sa main, récupéra son vase et disparut de la chambre.

Ezra la regarda quitter la chambre sans jamais pouvoir détacher son regard de sa silhouette. C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il la verrait ...

- Et ? S'impatienta Hanna assise en face d'elle.

-Et, j'ai fui comme une imbécile...

Spencer tira sur l'une de ses mèches de cheveux pour témoigner de son mécontentement.

-Aria Montgomery ! Qu'est-ce qui peux bien clocher chez toi ?!

-Je … Je ne pouvais pas rester, je l'aurais embrassé, ou pire …

-Tu rigoles ?! S'offusqua Hanna. Wendy est une salope ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ezra est fou de toi et toi, tu joues avec lui Aria. Comment peux tu laisser son rythme cardiaque faire les montagnes russes et partir comme une voleuse...

-Hanna a raison. Objecta Spencer.

Aria se mordit les lèvres en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Je l'aime … Soupira t-elle.

-Tu peux répéter ? S'exclama Emily.

-Je l'aime.

-Tu ?

-J'aime Ezra Fitz, je l'aime... _Je l'aime _

**Never Close Our Eyes – Adam Lambert**

I wish that this night would never be over**  
**There's plenty of time to sleep when we die**  
**So let's just stay awake until we grow older**  
**If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

Wendy avait revêtu la robe de créateur que Katherine lui avait commandé. C'était une longue robe blanche, bardée de tulle et de diamants. Elle était sublime. Deux maquilleuses professionnelles avait prit son visage en charge et l'avait encore plus sublimé.

Anxieuse elle sortit sur le balcon et alluma une cigarette.

-Quel est le problème Blondie ? Entama Daniel.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler …

-Ce n'est pas le moment Daniel.

-Tu es superbe... S'exclama t-il.

Elle se retourna vers lui et en oublia presque son anxiété.

I don't wanna let a minute get away  
Cause we got no time to lose  
None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
And what we do is ours to choose

La réception était sur le point de commencer et tout le monde attendait de voir Ezra et sa fiancée pour le moment inconnue de la famille.

Aria était auprès de ses amies, vers le fond du salon, mélangées à la famille. Tout le monde semblait excité à l'idée de voir arriver le couple. Soudain, il y eut un grand silence et tous les regards se portèrent sur le majestueux escalier. Ils entamèrent leur descente.

Aria était ébahie devant la beauté de Wendy. Sa robe était resplendissante, elle ressemblait à une sirène dans sa robe près du corps.

La famille semblait sous le charme de cette apparition divine.

Lorsqu'il eurent franchi la dernière marche, il horde de personne se précipita vers eux. Aria sentit son cœur battre lorsqu'elle aperçu Ezra. Il était encore plus beau que l'après midi.

Katherine observait de loin la jeune femme dévorer son fils du regard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans quelques heures le compte de cette jeune impertinente serait réglé.

Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better if we want it to

Exaspéré par les compliments que sa famille lui adressait, il leva les yeux. _Elle_ était là, et pour un fois _son_ regard était plongé dans le sien. Les deux jeunes gens ressentirent en eux comme un tourbillon de décharges électriques qui semblait leur ordonner de se rejoindre.

Wendy les observa, la jalousie s'emplit de tout son être. Elle saisit alors la main d'Ezra et lança un regard noir à Aria.

-Oh, oh … S'approcha Emily. La garce à quelques suspicions …

-Il faut absolument que je lui parle … Murmura Aria.

You know I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

Le moment de la danse des futurs mariés venait d'arriver. Wendy s'était empressée de traîner Ezra sur la piste de danse et d'accrocher ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Aria les observait évoluer sur la piste de danse, quand soudain elle trembla.

Jason.

Il venait d'être chaleureusement accueilli par la mère d'Ezra. Hanna, Emily et Spencer le fusillèrent du regard. Aria s'éloigna mais il s'approchait d'elle de plus en plus.

-Je ne veux pas te parler Jason. Cracha t-elle apeurée.

-Aria … Ne crois tu pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose ?

-Passer à autre chose ?!

Alors qu' Hanna voulu voler à la rescousse de son amie, elle s'effondra au sol, un plateau de coupes de champagne à la main. Katherine, qui avait « accidentellement » laissé traîner son pied là où il ne fallait pas, lui lança un regard des plus réprobateur et lui ordonna de se changer le plus vite possible. Sa chute marqua la fin de la danse de Wendy et Ezra.

Il aperçu alors au loin Jason et Aria. Alors qu'il commença à aller vers eux, Wendy tenta de l'en empêcher. Mais un lointain cousin d'Ezra lui réclama un danse. Dans l'obligation de sourire et d'accepter, cette dernière s'éloigna dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Laisses moi tranquilles . Supplia Aria.

-Il n'en est pas question Aria, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est fini Jason, c'est terminé.

Ezra les avaient rejoints, les images de leur baiser lui revinrent en tête et il se retint alors de frapper Jason.

-Il me semble que tout est clair dans ses propos. Entama t-il à l'attention de Jason.

Ce dernier détourna son regard.

-Mr Fitz. Quelle soirée … Votre fiancée est pourtant sublime, je me demande où est le problème avec vous.

-Je te demande pardon ?!

-Vous voyez très bien où je veux en venir …

Aria sentit la pression monter et l'agressivité entre les deux hommes était presque palpable.

It's so hard to think this could fade away  
But what goes up must come down  
Why can't we just live life with no consequence  
And always live in the now

-Jason, je t'ai demandé de me laisser. Reprit-elle.

-Et bien ma chérie, quelque chose ne va pas ? Une coupe de champagne t'aiderais sans doute à te sentir mieux... Cracha t-il en la saisissant par le poignet.

-Ne la touches pas ! Ordonna Ezra.

Jason leva les yeux vers lui et garda son emprise sur elle.

-Sinon quoi ? Vous me réglerez mon compte devant toute votre famille. Enfin Ezra soyez réaliste !

Aria réussit à décrocher ses doigts de son poignet. Elle se précipita aux côtés d'Ezra qui saisit discrètement sa main.

Sans dire un mot, il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Les regards de la famille étaient tous portés sur Wendy, et personne n'avait remarqué qu'il étaient en train de danser avec Aria.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ? Murmura t-il

-Non.

-Si j'apprends qu'il t'a fait du mal, saches …

-Chut. C'est peut être notre dernière danse Ezra …

Il la regarda avec une infinie tendresse.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé te le dire...

-J'avais peur …

-Peur ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Peur que tu me le dises, peur que je ne puisse plus te sortir de ma tête, peur de vivre tous les jours qu'il me reste à savoir que je t'aime et que tu vis avec elle, que tu la chéris, qu'elle est la mère de tes enfants …

-_Aria_ ...

Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only gets better if we want it to

You know I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

**Remember Me - Marcelo Zarvos**

L'envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser était presque plus forte que lui. Il sentait que chaque partie de son corps le poussait vers elle.

-Tu me manques … Murmura t-il.

Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule. Il la laissa se reposer sur lui quelques instants, puis d'elle même elle se corrigea.

Un telle proximité leur était interdite.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre sans jamais se quitter du regard. Il venait de se passer quelque chose en eux.

Alors qu'elle fuyait dans le salon, Spencer s'était débrouillée de danse avec Jason afin de le maintenir sous contrôle.

La façon qu'il avait de la regarder était des plus explicites. Elle lui manquait, il avait besoin d'elle, il ne pouvait plus se détacher d'elle, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle.

Ses grands yeux bruns, l'observaient au travers de la salle. Elle semblait vouloir courir vers lui, se blottir dans ses bras et y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_It's not over …_

C'était presque comme s'il étaient seuls dans la pièce, comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner, comme si deux âmes jumelles venaient de se reconnaître.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard. Chacun à une extrémité de la pièce.

**Flash-back:**

_- Que fais tu ici ? Demanda t-elle._

_Il continuait de la dévorer du regard et répondit:_

_- Probablement la chose la plus égoïste au monde …_

_- Tu es si belle..._

_- Pardonne moi Aria … Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. Je t'aime … Je t'aime plus que tout. Murmura t-il._

_- Je t'aime Ezra Fitz … Murmura t-elle. _

_- Tu m'as manqué ... souffla t-il entre deux baiser._

_- Je t'aime … Murmura t-elle avant de s'éloigner._

* * *

_- Je commet un crime bien plus grave en te désirant plus que tout à chaque fois que je te vois … Chuchota t-il sur un ton pessimiste. _

_- Écoute moi bien Ezra … Tu l'as dit toi même hier soir il me semble … Tu veux mon bonheur ! Tu veux mon bonheur ?_

_- Aria, bien sûr que …_

_- Et bien tu veux que je te dises ? C'est toi ! C'est toi Ezra Fitz, professeur de littérature au lycée de Rosewood, qui est mon bonheur, tu entends . Toi … Alors tu as deux choix maintenant. Soi tu m'embrasse, là, maintenant, et tu continue à contribuer à mon bonheur; soi tu suis ta raison, celle qui te dit que tu ne fais que mon bonheur et là ou tu n'est pas et au moins tu auras bonne conscience, jusqu'au jour ou tu entendra parler d'une de tes anciennes étudiant qui aurait sombré dans …_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses menaces qu'il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes_

* * *

_- J'aime ta chemise … Réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers. Mais je crois que je préfère ..._

_Ezra sourit et ne donna pas de réponse. Elle entreprit méticuleusement de défaire chacun de boutons de sa chemise. Il rit à nouveau et frissonnait à chaque contact entre ses doigts et sa peau nue. Il prit alors sa main embrassa sa paume et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il couvrit de baisers. Il saisit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le plan de travail près de l'évier._

_-Il y a comme un air de déjà vu non ? Ironisa t-elle en saisissant ses mains._

_Aria fit alors glisser à terre la chemise bleue qu'elle aimait tant et dessina avec son index les contours du torse de son professeur._

_- Un à zéro … Murmura t-elle. La balle est encore dans mon camp ..._

_- Je crois qu'il y a abus de pouvoir … Répondit-il dans un souffle._

* * *

_Il arriva derrière elle et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son cou._

_- J'aime quand tu es chez moi..._

_- Vous vous trompez Monsieur Fitz, je passe la soirée chez Spencer ce soir …_

_- Si je vous laisse sortir d'ici …_

_Aria se retourna et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et fit balader ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant. Mais à nouveau quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ezra eut du mal à se détacher d'Aria._

* * *

_-Je … Je ne me souviens plus de notre dernier baiser, c'est horrible... Je … Je voudrais m'en souvenir..._

_- Aria … L'interrompit-il dans un souffle en retirant difficilement sa main de la sienne._

* * *

_- A quoi joues tu Aria ?! S'emporta t-il en s'approchant d'elle._

_La jeune femme se retourna et ne répondit pas. Ezra sentait en lui une colère irrépressible et une jalousie qui atteignait son comble._

_- Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne... Lâcha t-elle les yeux dans le vague._

_Sa réponse le désarçonna._

_- Rien ? Monsieur le professeur vous n'avez rien à dire ? S'aventura t-elle._

_- Donc tu te complais là dedans ! Comment oses tu ! Cracha t-il._

_- Je te demandes pardon Ezra ?_

_- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler..._

_Aria sentit la colère monter en elle. Comment osait-il lui dire cela ?!_

_- Ah bon, je suis fautive ?! Laisses moi te rappeler que rien ne va chez moi ! Tu es fiancé ... Tu m'as traitée comme une moins que rien et maintenant tu me regardes..._

_- Je ne te regardes pas …Nia t-il._

_- Oh, si, tu me regardes et tu me surveilles …_

_Ezra ne répondit pas tout de suite et la dévora une dernière fois du regard._

_- Tu crois que j'ai envie de te regarder ? S'emporta t-il dans un élan de colère._

_Il y eut un bref silence puis il reprit._

_- Que je n'aimerais pas plutôt regarder ma fiancée ?! Je vais me marier dans deux semaines. Elle … Elle ne me rends pas cinglé … Elle ne me rends pas tout impossible au point que je me sente anormal. Elle ne me file pas la nausée en me laissant imaginer un autre homme en train de l'embrasser. Je donnerais tout Aria, rien que pour ne pas te regarder..._

* * *

_- Je … Je t'aime Ezra._

_Il ne répondit pas mais son regard s'adoucit à ses mots et il lutta contre lui même pour rester stoïque._

_Aria s'approcha de lui._

_- Je te détestes Ezra, et ce qui fait que je te déteste fait que je t'aime aussi. Alors prends-moi. Choisis-moi. Aimes moi._

* * *

_- C'est fini Aria, je vais la quitter, je vais …_

_- Je t'en prie tais toi Ezra... Ne dis rien … Je t'en prie._

_- C'était il y a environ trois semaines, tu portais cette robe à fleur qui te vas si bien … Tu étais venue chez moi. Il y avait une coupure de courant. J'ai embrassé ton cou, et je t'ai dit que j'aimais quand tu étais chez moi. Ton parfum avait entièrement rempli l'air de la pièce. J'étais heureux, tu étais là … Puis tu m'as dit que tu avais dit à tes parents que tu serais chez Spencer, et j'ai refusé de te laisser sortir. Tu as ri, tu es si belle quand tu ris, et là tu as déposé un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, c'était tendre, c'était doux, tu as fait ça comme si tu allais continuer à le faire jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ensemble …_

_Elle releva la tête les yeux noyés de larmes._

_- Je n'ai rien oublié Aria, je ne t'ai jamais sortie de ma tête, jamais. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, et si c'est ce que tu veux je …_

_- Ne le dis pas je t'en prie …_

_- Serres moi fort … _

_- Restes … Je t'en prie … Supplia t-elle._

* * *

Il lui fit un signe de la tête, elle le suivit.

**Never Let Me Go – Florence And The Machine **

Looking up from underneath  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me  
As before I went under

La terrasse secondaire sur laquelle il l'avait entraînée était elle aussi somptueuse. L'air frais de la soirée était supportable. Une multitude de guirlandes colorées avaient été placées sur la terrasse. Il s'appuya sur la barrière qui délimitait la terrasse et observa le spectacle des jets d'eau dans le jardin.

-C'est magnifique …

Il se retourna vers elle.

-Un décors féerique, qui renferme une vallée de larmes et de tristesse.

-Ne dis pas ça … Murmura t-elle, en s'approchant.

Arrivée à sa hauteur elle se pencha à son tour pour contempler le spectacle.

Il y eut un bref silence, aucun des deux ne prit la parole.

-A quoi penses tu ? Demanda t-elle.

-A tout ce qui aurait pu arriver, si je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée...

-Arrêtes …

-Je ne l'aime pas, Aria, c'est toi que j'aime. Tu m'entends, je t'aime.

Ces trois mots la transportèrent et eurent un effet d'ivresse sur elle. Elle lui fit face, mourrant d'envie de l'embrasser.

Ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il n'attendait qu'un signe d'elle pour l'embrasser, il n'attendait plus qu'elle pour tout quitter. Tout quitter pour elle.

And it's peaceful in the deep  
'Cause either way you cannot breathe  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under

Elle avait plongé son regard dans l'océan du sien, comme à son habitude. Ils étaient au bord du baiser lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

-Pardonnes moi … Souffla t-elle en quittant la terrasse.

Oh, and it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles out to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head  
Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go

C'était insupportable, il n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser.

-Aria … héla t-il.

L'entendre prononcer son nom avec tant de détresse la toucha au plus profond, c'était un appel qui venait directement du cœur.

Aussitôt elle se retourna et couru vers lui. Lentement il ouvrit les bras.

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing over me  
And the questions I have for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me

Sans réfléchir, elle fonça. Il la rattrapa et sentit ses lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes.

La passion les avaient gagnés.

Il sentit tout ses sens se mettre en éveil et chacun de ses muscles le brûlait. Ce baiser était divin, elle lui avait tant manqué.

Elle sembla s'effondrer au contact de sa langue. Comme à son habitude, elle fit valser ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle le sentit sourire tout en l'embrassant.

Haletant, il stoppa leur baiser, afin de lui permettre d'être sûre d'elle.

- Non, ne t'arrêtes pas … Quémanda t-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa.

Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps … Elle était folle de lui, elle avait cédé mais Dieu que c'était bon.

Elle était là, dans ses bras, il était bien.

Though the pressure's hard to take  
It's the only way I can escape  
It seems a heavy choice to make  
But now I am under, oh

And it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
I found the place to rest my head

(Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go)

Elle saisit alors entre ses doigts sa cravate, dont elle défit le nœud qu'elle avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Lorsqu'elle la fit glisser pour la retirer, il sentit en lui un foule de frissons, qu'il lui transmit.

Alors que leurs bouches ne s'étaient pas quittées, elle glissa sa cravate dans la poche de son costume.

-Je t'aime tellement. Souffla t-elle.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa le sommet de son front, descendit sur l'arrête de son nez, puis retrouva sa bouche.

L'entendre dire ces mots était une joie indescriptible pour lui. Elle l'aimait encore, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
(So cold and so sweet)  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
And the questions I have for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me

Elle réprima un soupir lorsqu'il embrassa sa mâchoire et avait quitté sa bouche.

-C'est toi que je veux. Murmura t-elle.

-Es tu sûre …

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Il la prit par la main, et par un chemin détourné, ils empruntèrent un autre escalier de la somptueuse maison pour se retrouver à l'étage. Dans le couloir de l'étage, elle ne put s'empêcher de goutter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres.

Il la saisit dans ses bras et l'assis sur un meuble. Dans la passion de leur baiser, il firent tomber un vase de fleurs qui s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Anxieux, il n'osèrent pas bouger et ne voyant personne arriver, se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Ezra.

And it's over and I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in

Oh, slipping underneath  
So cold and so sweet

Elle rit en plongeant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime encore plus !

-Tricheur … Ironisa t-elle en lui retirant sa veste de costume.

Sa chemise lui était insupportable, et elle entreprit avec fougue de la lui défaire. Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, il laissa échapper un petit rire de soulagement.

Elle dessina alors du bout de ses doigts la forme de muscles de son torse. Il était parfait.

(Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go)  
Never let me go, never let me go)

Deliver me  
(Never let me go, never let me go)  
Never let me go, never let me go)

Deliver me  
Never let me go, never let me go

Il eut un regard sérieux vers elle une nouvelle fois.

-Je sais que pour toi … Entama t-il.

Elle déposa un doigt sur sa bouche.

-C'est toi que je veux. Murmura t-elle.

Il verrouilla ses bras autour d'elle et s'affaira à défaire sa robe.

And it's over  
I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in

Ah, slipping underneath  
Wooh, so cold, but so sweet

**Armory – Daft Punk ( Tron Soundtrack)**

L'infirmière qui lui avait administré un dose de tranquillisant avait été renvoyée, car elle l'avait replongé dans le coma.

Il était revenu à lui dans la matinée, et une horde de policiers avaient mis en place une cellule de surveillance de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Wilden était près du but. Il entra en furie dans la chambre de Noël, prêt à bondir sur le moindre indice que le jeune homme pourrait lui révéler sur l'accident.

-Soyez patient … Lui conseilla un médecin. Il est encore très faible.

Mais il n'avait que faire de ces conseils inutiles.

-Noël, c'est l'inspecteur Wilden. Il est temps de parler.

-Que voulez vous que je vous dise, j'ai été agressé...

-Il faut m'en dire plus … Qui ?

-Une femme …

-Mais encore ?

-Brune, les cheveux longs, elle portait un manteaux rouge.

-Elle conduisait la voiture ?

-Non, elle était sur le siège passager.

Wilden cherchait à analyser la situation. Noël lui décrivait une femme. Une femme brune … Soudain, tout lui sembla plus clair.

-Serais-ce Aria Montgomery ?

Noël sembla hésiter puis répondit par la négative.

**Mr Nobody Credits Music - **Pierre Van Dormael

Vêtue de sa chemise blanche, reposait contre sa poitrine, il semblait s'être endormi. Se laissant bercer par le rythme régulier de sa respiration, elle fermait les yeux.

Soudain, elle ne le sentit plus. Il ne respirait plus.

Prise de panique elle se redressa et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Ezra ?! Tu m'entends ? Ezra. Respires, je t'en prie … Supplia t-elle.

-_On dit que si on arrive à ralentir sa respiration, le temps se met à ralentir … _Murmura t-il. J'aimerais tant que le temps s'arrête.

La jeune femme s'effondra alors à nouveau sur lui.

-Je t'aime … Souffla t-elle.

Il embrassa alors le sommet de son crâne.

-Il faut que j'aille faire ce que je dois faire...

Elle saisit sa main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

-Je t'aime Aria. Glissa t-il dans son oreille.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour ré-enfiler sa robe. Lorsqu'elle re-sortit, elle le vit renouer sa cravate et l'aida à terminer. Elle tourna sur elle même pour qu'il l'aide à boutonner la multitude de boutons qui maintenait sa robe en place.

Alors qu'il avait bien avancé, son regard se posa sur une blessure qu'elle avait dans le dos. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur l'hématome bleuté qui avait une place considérable sur son omoplate. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Aria, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bleu ?

La jeune femme parut embarrassée.

-C'est rien …

-Non, ce n'est pas rien …

Il lui fit face et l'obligea à lui répondre.

-Jason … Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-JASON ?! Reprit-il dans un élan de colère. C'est de lui aussi ces marques sur ta poitrine ? Aria, s'il a tenté de profiter de toi...

-Non …

-Tu mens si mal mon amour … Murmura t-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui prenant conscience de sa vulnérabilité.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Wendy...

-Promet moi de ne pas aller voir Jason. Ça va mal tourner Ezra …

-Pardonnes moi, mais je ne peux pas te le promettre...

Il descendit alors en vitesse, au salon.

**Turning Tables – Adele**

Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more

La famille de son futur mari l'avait retenue toute la soirée tellement qu'elle n'avait pas pu le voir. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle le vit arriver vers elle.

Son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'elle comprit que quelque chose venait de se passer.

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb I can't breathe

-Il faut que je te parles, en privé. Entama t-il.

-Allons dans l'autre salon... Répondit-elle anxieuse.

Le couple déserta la soirée pour se rendre dans un salon secondaire de l'immense demeure. Wendy s'assit sur un fauteuil et il s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

-Tout va bien ? Interrogea t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse.

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables

Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)  
Where love is lost your ghost is found  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb I can't breathe

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
Turning tables

Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
When the thunder calls for me  
Next time I'll be braver  
I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet

I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't rescue you to just desert me  
I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables  
To turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah  
Turning, oh

* * *

**Voilà voilà, je stoppe ici mon chapitre sinon il aurait été vraiment trop long ...**

**Alors heureuses ? **

**Croyez vous encore que le mariage est possible ? **

**Hum et si Ezra croisait Jason au hasard d'un couloir ?! **

**Aïe Aïe Aïe ...**

**A bientôt ) **

**Keira - **


	13. Keep Me Safe

**_Chapitre 13 - Keep Me Safe_**

* * *

**_Bien, pour tout vous dire je pensais ne pas publier cette semaine car je voulais un peu plus bosser sur ce chapitre, mais je crois comprendre que vous vouliez la suite assez rapidement ... Donc la voici ! _**

**_Pour satisfaire tout le monde il y a des règlements de comptes. Même si j'ai conscience qu'il ne sera pas à la hauteur du chapitre 12, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :) _**

**_Aria Fitz - Cullen : MERCI ! _**

**_Calypsana: MERCI encore ! Comme tu l'avais deviné Wendy va tenter le tout pour le tout ! Mais va t-elle être convaincante ? Ha ha on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre ! _**

**_Camille: C'est vraiment gentil à toi ! J'espère vraiment que tu suivras cette fiction jusqu'au bout, et que je ne vais pas te décevoir ... J'ai eut ton message et je répond à ta supplication et le chapitre est en ligne, n'hésite pas à réagir sur ce chapitre :) _**

**_Je voulais juste dire que lire vos reviews est juste génial ! Vraiment c'est très motivant et ça fait chaud au coeur. MERCI_**

* * *

_-Il faut que je te parles, en privé. Entama t-il._

_-Allons dans l'autre salon... Répondit-elle anxieuse._

_Le couple déserta la soirée pour se rendre dans un salon secondaire de l'immense demeure. Wendy s'assit sur un fauteuil et il s'agenouilla en face d'elle._

_-Tout va bien ? Interrogea t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse._

* * *

**Skyfall – Adele**

This is the end**  
**Hold your breath and count to ten**  
**Feel the earth move and then**  
**Hear my heart burst again

Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle était splendide dans sa robe de diamants, ses grand yeux verts étaient plongés dans les siens et semblaient être sur le point de verser un torrent de larmes. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

-Je t'en prie Ezra …

L'idée qu' Aria ait pu lui prendre l'homme de sa vie la rendait folle.

Il la regarda avec une grande compassion.

-Je te jure Wendy que je n'aurais jamais voulu que ça se passe de cette façon …

La jeune femme laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue. Le maquillage était de si bonne qualité n'avait pas bougé et sa beauté était restée intacte.

-Tu m'as aimée une fois, tu peux m'aimer à nouveau … Je donnerais tout Ezra. Tout.

Il se sentait des plus fautif, car il était à la source de son malheur. Mais l'essence du corps d'Aria était encore ancré en lui et son cœur lui appartenait.

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

-Je l'aime … Souffla t-il.

L'entendre prononcer ces mots lui procura une sensation tellement désagréable qu'elle ne put se retenir et sa main gifla sa joue.

-Si tu pars avec elle, Katherine te dénoncera ! Le menaça t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Comment oses tu rester si calme ?!

La jeune femme venait de se lever. Il ne répondait toujours pas.

-Et que comptes tu faire pour le bébé ? Cracha t-elle.

Ces mots résonnèrent en lui comme un coup de feu.

- Le bébé ?

Wendy se rassit sur l'un des sièges et passa sa tête entre se mains pour pleurer un peu plus fort.

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall

Ezra sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Murmura t-il.

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes puis se leva et réclama ses bras. Après tout ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne pouvait plus les lui refuser. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et huma alors son parfum. Ce n'était pas le siens, mais celui de cette petite garce.

Il fallait aller vite... La panique s'empara d'elle.

Alors qu'il allait mettre fin à leur étreinte, la jeune femme frissonna.

-Mentir, ne servira à rien Wendy … Reprit-il les yeux dans le vague.

La jeune femme serra les points. Il était inutile de maintenir qu'elle était enceinte, c'était faux.

-Ezra, c'est une gamine, c'est ton élève ! Hurla t-elle.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon tu m'entends ! Se défendit-il en saisissant son poignet.

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne.

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas que ma mère a tout orchestré pour nous deux Wendy ? Qui est le plus fautif de nous deux ? Qui est celui qui ment depuis le début ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Que voulais tu que je fasse ?

-Wendy Fontaine, capitaine des Cheerleaders, la fille la plus populaire de l'université en couple avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football qui se sépare de lui, un peu après que son père ai fait faillite pour qui ...

-Arrêtes Ezra !

-Crois tu vraiment que j'étais dupe ?

-Tu m'as aimé !

-Oh, je t'ai aimée, je t'ai aimée plus que tout Wendy. Mais ce fameux soir de Juillet où j'ai découvert le poteau rose, ce fameux soir où j'ai fait mes valises pour partir loin. Loin de toi, loin de ma mère et de vos mensonges...

La jeune femme était dans un colère noire.

-... J'ai passé ma soirée à boire seul dans un bar lorsqu'elle est entrée …

-Ne me parles pas d'elle !

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

-Vraiment ? Souhaites tu que l'on parles de Daniel ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui.

-Ma chère future fiancée, qui couche avec mon meilleur ami. Belle preuve d'amour ?

-Comment oses tu ?! Cracha t-elle.

-Mon meilleur ami, mon témoin de mariage Wendy ! Et tu continues à me faire croire que le problème vient de moi …

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

La jeune femme ne savait que répondre. Tout sembla s'écrouler autour d'elle. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Daniel.

Alors qu'Ezra s'apprêta à quitter le salon, Wendy hurla.

-Ezra ! Restes !

Alarmé par le cri de Wendy, Daniel accourut dans le salon. Ezra trouva alors la situation des plus burlesques et se sentit exploser.

-Wendy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Ezra ne put retenir son rire. Le visage plein d'incompréhension Daniel l'observa longuement.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Cracha Ezra et les laissant seuls.

Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall  
Oh

**We Come Out At Night**** – Snake ! Snake ! Snake ! **

When you go out  
where are you running  
you seem to crash round the shutter  
when they come out  
things seem dark  
when you're a part of them  
why'd you live it up so much  
when you can't ask

La seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de se perdre dans ses cheveux, de parcourir son corps une fois de plus. C'était elle qu'il voulait …

Elle était la seule qui le comprenait vraiment, la seule qui n'avait jamais joué avec lui, elle ne lui avait jamais menti, elle l'aimait vraiment.

Il allait la retrouver et la ramener avec lui à Rosewood, il quitterai son travail pour elle, pour pouvoir l'embrasser quand il en avait envie, pour pour sortir avec elle en public et l'aimer librement.

Save it lets ride overnight  
when theres no one to fail you  
ride baby lets ride all will smother or break you

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il était dans un couloir, une coupe de champagne à la main adossé à une colonne de marbre il semblait pensif.

La colère qui était déjà en lui ne fait qu'augmenter. Les images des dommages qu'il avait causé au corps si parfait de celle qu'il aime le rendait fou.

Il se racla la gorge afin de provoquer en lui une réaction.

Jason se retourna alors vers lui.

- Mr Fitz, votre fiancée est splendide ! Ironisa t-il à moitié ivre.

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Jason.

-Oh, me voilà en bien mauvaise position, j'ai oser toucher à l'élève favorite de ce monsieur …

Ezra ne supporta pas de l'entendre parler d'elle de la sorte et le premier coup partit tout seul.

Jason qui n'avait pas prévu le coup lâcha sa coupe de champagne qui s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd. La mâchoire en sang, il se releva pour riposter.

-Ah, vous avez sans doute reconnu ma signature sur sa si jolie poitrine...

Il ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il était prêt à se jeter sur lui. Mais Jason savait qu'il déclencherait une réaction chez le jeune professeur et frappa le premier.

You can't change  
around for no one  
even though it feels more right by the minute  
said it yourself when's the trust start to slowly fade  
and why'd you give up so much to only ask

Aria avait cherché Ezra depuis plus d'une bonne heure sans succès. Alors qu'elle flânait dans les ailes de la maisons, elle entendit un bruit sourd, une coupe de champagne qui venait de se briser en mille morceau sur le sol.

-Ezra … Soupira t-elle.

La jeune femme courut alors vers l'endroit d'où selon elle venait le bruit. Lorsque soudain, elle se heurta à quelque chose.

Wendy se tenait devant elle. Aria pinça alors les lèvres.

-Puis-je te demander où tu as l'intention d'aller ? Cracha t-elle.

Aria sentit son cœur se serre et ne répondit pas.

-Comment as tu osé sale petite garce ! Hurla t-elle. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me le prendre !

Aria se contenta de baisser les yeux. _Ezra, j'ai besoin de toi …_

-Il, il faut que j'y ailles … Je suis … Je suis désolée … Bégaya t-elle en essayant de se frayer un passage.

Wendy éclata de rire.

-Crois tu réellement que tu vas t'en sortir de cette façon ?! Dit-elle en l'empêchant de passer. La vie a un prix et celle que a s choisi va te coûter cher.

_Je t'en prie …_

-Laisses là ! Ordonna un voix dans le couloir.

Ezra venait d'arriver, débraillé, la cravate à moitié défaite et la lèvre en sang.

-Mon amour ! Tu arrives juste à temps pour la fête ! Reprit Wendy.

-Lâches là !

La ton de sa voix était si impressionnant que le jeune femme ne put que lui obéir. Aria couru se blottir dans ses bras. Il la serra le plus fort qu'il put contre lui. Wendy les observait puis s'effondra en pleurs sur le sol. Repliée sur elle même elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ezra saisit la main d'Aria et l'entraîna avec lui.

you sold out to repitition  
you can turn back now  
I can take it  
Let the sun come out  
Let the sun come out  
Let the sun come out  
Let the sun come out

**Grace – Kate Havnevik**

I'm on my knees**  
**only memories **  
**are left for me to hold**  
**Dont know how  
but Ill get by  
Slowly pull myself together

-Je suis désolée … Murmura t-elle en observant la route.

Il avait pris une des voitures du fastidieux garage de la propriété, pas n'importe laquelle, un Aston martin que son regretté père lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

-Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie … Répondit-il dans un souffle en saisissant sa main. C'est toi que j'aime...

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule. Tout en surveillant la route, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je suis désolé, mais Jason méritait …

-Laissons Jason là où il est … Murmura t-elle.

Theres no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal

Theres no escape  
So keep me safe  
This feels so unreal

Arrivés dans la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait commandé de la glace pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur d'Ezra.

Il était assis sur l'un des sofas qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Aria fit doucement glisser la glace sur ses lèvres pour le soulager.

Son ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

- Je t'aime … Murmura t-elle.

Sur ce, il la prit par le menton et attira son visage contre le sien. Le baiser débuta presque comme à chaque fois très tendrement. Elle savait qu'il souffrait. Puis quelque chose changea.

Brusquement ses lèvres se firent plus présentes, sa langue chercha la sienne. La jeune femme comprit alors que la douleur devait être supportable.

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it seems  
Turn my grief to grace

I feel the cold  
Loneliness unfold  
Like from another world

Le goût de son sang pénétra dans sa bouche et un frisson la parcourut. Alors, elle interrompit le baiser.

- Je suis désolée … Murmura t-elle

Il saisit un peu de glace et la posa contre sa lèvre dont la blessure venait de se rouvrir. Ils eurent un léger rire puis s'enlacèrent.

Come what may  
I wont fade away  
But I know I might change

Nothing comes easily  
Fill this empty space  
Nothing is like it was  
Turn my grief to grace

Il avait fait son choix, ce serait-elle et rien qu'elle. Il la sentit se blottir contre lui puis finalement s'endormir bercée par le rythme régulier des battements de son cœur.

Nothing comes easily  
Where do I begin?  
Nothing can bring me peace  
Ive lost everything  
I just want to feel your embrace

I Love You, I Love You, I Love You ...

* * *

**Et oui, j'aurais aimé vous en livrer plus mais j'ai eu un Week-End chargé ... **

**Faites moi parvenir vos avis :) **

**Jetez un petit coup d'oeil au prologue de la nouvelle fiction que je prévois pour les vacances de Noël, "_Challengers". _**

**_N'ayez crainte je continue Black Burning Heart et le prochain chapitre est prévu pour la semaine prochaine ! _**

**A bientôt **

**Keira_ - _**


	14. Danger

**Chapitre 14 - Danger**

* * *

_**Music:**_

******This is Love – The Script**

******Ghosts**** – James Vincent Mc Morrow**

* * *

**Alors alors, aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre assez mystérieux que je vous livre ! J'ai encore un nouvelle idée, ne vous en faites pas pour Aria et Ezra (enfin du moins pour leur relation, pour ce qui est du reste il semblerait que le choses ne soient pas roses.) .**

**Je pense maintenant qu'il faut chercher et trouver qui est A- ! Voilà ma nouvelle idée. Mais comme vous devez vous en douter, trouver A ne sera pas chose facile ! **

**Un chapitre un peu court, mais vous comprendrez en lisant qu'il fallait que je m'arrête ici, sinon la dernière scène aurait perdu en émotion...**

* * *

**Calypsana: Oui j'ai pensé que le mensonge ne devait pas durer ! Haha Jason a eu ce qu'il méritait et oui ! "Danger" est un chapitre un peu court mais j'espère qu'il saura te séduire :) **

**Camille: Tes reviews m'ont fait sourire, c'est très gentil à toi ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais il y aura plusieurs chapitres qui seront publiées plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire pour compenser. **

**Merci à vous deux pour votre fidélité à l'histoire je vous suis très reconnaissante ! Je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre :) **

* * *

**This is Love – The Script **

It's in the eyes of the children**  
**As they leave for the very first time**  
**And it's in the heart of a soldier**  
**As he takes a bullet on the frontline**  
**It's in the face of a mother**  
**As she takes the force of the blow**  
**And its in the hands of the father, yeah**  
**As he works his fingers to the bone, yeah

Elle reposait à côté de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa beauté et les traits de son doux visage. Elle était sa chance, sa raison de continuer à exister, elle était tout.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son épaule puis sur sa nuque puis délicatement contre ses lèvres.

Elle ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Bonjour … Murmura t-il.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et ouvrit et grands yeux. Il caressa les lignes de son visage en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Je t'aime. Souffla t-elle.

Ces trois petits mots avaient un pouvoir indescriptible en lui.

I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can you see me oh  
Can you see me oh  
I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh  
Can you hear me

Vêtue d'une simple nuisette de satin bleu, elle se leva et fit le tour de la chambre. Il l'observa longuement. Puis elle s'attarda sur les quelques traces de sangs qui avaient tâché la chemise d'Ezra. Elle pinça alors les lèvres.

-Comment te sens tu ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-Bien... Mentit-il en tendant les bras vers elle.

Elle le connaissait trop bien, et avait compris qu'il mentait.

-Tu mens Ezra.

-Comment fais tu … Répliqua t-il.

Aria poussa un soupir puis se dirigea vers le mini bar de la suite. Elle saisit une serviette et enveloppa en son sein quelques cuillerées de glace pilée.

Alors qu'elle déposa délicatement celle-ci sur la lèvre inférieure d'Ezra, elle sentit se dernier se raidir.

-Je hais Jason... Murmura t-elle.

Il voulu lui répondre, mais elle l'en empêcha en pressant un peu plus fort la glace contre sa lèvre blessée.

This is why we do it  
This is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
This is where the heart lies  
This is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
Love is why we do it  
Love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies  
Love is from above  
Love is this, this is love

-Je vais prendre un douche. Reprit-elle

-Attends un peu … Quémanda t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui de peur que la douleur soit trop forte.

-Comment va ta lèvre ?

-Je ne sens presque plus rien …

-Et en version Ezra Fitz, comment va ta lèvre ?

-Elle me fait un mal de chien …

-Alors reprends de la glace … Glissa t-elle dans un sourire.

Il la saisit par la poignet.

-Restes avec moi.

-J'allais juste prendre un douche...

Il se pencha vers elle.

Elle sourit.

Puis à son tour elle se pencha vers lui, alors que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, elle dévia et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rapidement s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

-Ce n'est pas fair-play ! Héla t-il en souriant.

-La glace Ezra …

Machinalement il récupéra sa serviette de glace et la déposa sur ses lèvres.

_Elle_ le rendait fou …

This is love  
This is love  
This is love

_Conversation téléphonique : _

-Ella ? Entama la voix d'un vieil homme

-Charles ! Comment allez vous ?

-Très bien je vous remercie !

-Que me vaut votre appel ?

-J'ai eu vent des prouesses d'Aria en terme d'écriture … Je voulais vous proposer de la prendre avec moi pour un stage poussé de journalisme …

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai besoin d'un nouveau disciple a qui apprendre les ficelles du métier pour reprendre ma place car je songe à quitter la métier.

Ella n'en revenait pas.

It's in the soul of a city  
What it does after it crumbles and burns  
And it's in the blood of a hero  
To know where he goes he may never return

-Je ne sais quoi vous dire Charles c'est, c'est un honneur pour elle.

-C'est formidable Ella ! Formidable; Je m'étais déjà permis de contacter le lycée …

-Je vous retrouve bien en cela Charles.

-Je savais que vous ne m'en voudriez pas …

I'm standing under a white flag oh  
Can you see me oh  
Can you see me oh  
I'm standing for everything we have oh  
Can you hear me oh  
Can you hear me

Il était temps de rentrer. Ezra était en train de vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié dans la chambre d'Aria.

-Ezra … Héla la jeune femme à l'entrée de la chambre.

Au son hésitant de sa voix, il se précipita vers elle.

La jeune femme lui tendit alors une feuille pliée en deux.

_Cela va certainement vous paraître étrange, mais je ne vous veux aucun mal. _

_Je sais certaines choses qu'il m'est impossible de vous révéler mais je sais combien ces information vous seraient importantes. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux vous aider. _

_Croyez moi, je peux vous aider. _

_EJ SIAS IUQ A EUT NOSILA SITINERUALID TE IUQ SUOV ELECRAH_

_VOUS ETES EN DANGER …_

_Retrouvez moi à Istanbul je saurais vous y recontacter ._

Un frisson traversa le dos d'Ezra pour quelques secondes puis il retrouva ses esprits.

-_EJ SIAS IUQ A EUT NOSILA SITINERUALID TE IUQ SUOV ELECRAH ? Ce n'est pas du turc … Marmona t-il. _

Aria récupéra la feuille et s'assit au bureau.

-Il doit s'agit d'un code...

La jeune femme tenta plusieurs façons de coder des messages sans succès, quand soudain un indice la frappa.

_**Flash-back:**_

_Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans la salle de bain de DiLaurentis. _

_-Aria dépêche toi il faut que tu vois ça ! Hurla Alison. _

_La jeune femme arrêta alors de se vernir les ongles pour contempler le poignet de son amie. _

_-Nosila ? Qui est-ce ? _

_Alison agacée poussa un soupir. _

_-Ce que tu peux être naïve Aria … Regarde mieux. _

_Alison se tourna face au miroir et retira son bracelet, puis le tendit. Aria put alors lire dans le miroir. _

_-Alison … _

If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be  
With anyone that you wanted to be with  
Doing anything that you wanted to do  
What would it be and who would it be with you  
Time flies but you're the pilot  
It moves real fast but you're the driver  
You may crash and burn sometimes

D'un mouvement rapide elle saisit la feuille de papier et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends Aria ? Héla t-il en la suivant.

Soudain, la jeune femme étendit le papier face au miroir.

-Lis la phrase qui n'a pas de sens. Lui ordonna t-elle.

-JE SAIS QUI A TUE ALISON DILAURENTIS ET QUI VOUS HARCELE

-Oh mon Dieu …

This is why we do it  
This is worth the pain  
This is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
This is where the heart lies  
This is from above  
Love is this, this is love  
Love is why we do it  
Love is worth the pain  
Love is why we fall down  
And get back up again  
Love is where the heart lies  
Love is from above  
Love is this, this is love

**Ghosts**** – James Vincent Mc Morrow**

The moon holds the light**  
**And the moon's this spinning globe**  
**Shedding light upon the road**  
**The bird won't fly**  
**And a bird without its wings is a low and tragic thing**  
**

Noël était enfin sortit de l'hôpital. Les interrogatoires de la police l'avaient épuisé et il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Comme à son habitude, ses parents n'étaient pas là pour l'y accueillir. La grand manoir des Khan était désert. Un fenêtre était entrouverte. Rien n'avait changé. Ses parents n'avaient pas du rentrer à Rosewood depuis l'accident, ils devaient encore se trouver dans des îles paradisiaques et se contenter d'un appel par jour pour avoir des nouvelles de leur fils.

We are ghosts  
We are ghosts amongst these hills  
From the trees of velvet green  
To the ground beneath our feet  
We are ghosts  
We are ghosts amongst these hills  
Pressing out along the shore  
Pressing out along the shore

Noël avait beau dire que tout allait bien pour lui, il savait pertinemment que c'était faux, sa vie était devenue maussade et ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. Il fallait avouer que le remord le rongeait depuis la mort de la secrétaire dont il avait fait des derniers instants de vie un calvaire. L'absence de ses parents pesait sur lui.

The mountain song  
Matters not the thoughts of thirds  
Matters only to be heard  
And though I'm gone  
I will come again in Spring  
When the harvest can begin

Le jeune homme aperçu un enveloppe sur la table du salon. Il savait de qui elle venait, cette personne lui avait écrit depuis plusieurs mois déjà et semblait ne pas en avoir fini avec lui. D'un pas lourd, il avança vers la table o reposait cette lettre à demi mystérieuse.

_**My dear Noël, **_

_**Sometimes life seems to be horrible. I know how you feel and I found one way to feel better. **_

_**Oh yes you will be affraid, but then you'll never be alone, I'll be with you forever. I know you loved me when I was still alive … **_

_**In this letter you will find the poison that I decided to use one day but as you know I would never use it so it's yours now … This was my last letter sweet heart.**_

_**I've always loved you … **_

_**Meet me on the other side . **_

_**Alison-**_

Un larme roula sur sa joue. Voilà quelques mois qu'Alison lui avait envoyé des lettres. Dans ces lettres, elle lui racontait qu'elle savait qu'elle allait être tuée et qu'il souffrirait. Elle lui avait donc écrit ces lettres avant de mourir, et celle-ci était la dernière.

Il saisit dans ses mains la petite fiole de poison.

Le suicide n'avait jamais été une solution qu'il avait envisagé.

Et si Alison avait raison ? Si le seul moyen pour lui de ne plus jamais souffrir était de mourir. Quelqu'un avait déjà essayé de lui rendre ce service mais cette personne avait échoué...

Faire le choix de disparaître n'était pas chose aisée. Mais il fallait choisir vite ce qu'il voulait faire.

La fiole de poison glissait successivement dans ses deux mains.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il la déboucha puis la porta à ses lèvres.

La goût de la mort n'était pas désagréable. Quelques hallucinations était venues à lui. C'était Alison, qui l'enveloppait dans ses bras.

Il s'effondra au sol rêvant qu'il s'effondrait sur un lit de rose auprès de celle qu'il aime. La douleur commença à venir. Il convulsa.

-Alison … Souffla t-il dans une ultime convulsion...

We are ghosts  
We are ghosts amongst these hills  
From the trees of velvet green  
To the ground beneath our feet  
We are ghosts  
We are ghosts amongst these hills  
Pressing out along the shore  
Pressing out along the shore

* * *

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 14 ... **

**Qui est Charles ? **

**Ezra et Aria sont-ils vraiment en danger ? Faut-il prendre au sérieux le message ? Vont-il le prendre au sérieux ? **

**Etait-ce vraiment Alison qui a écrit cette lettre à Noël ? **

**Je sais s'arrêter ici est frustrant mais c'est pour la bonne cause :) Je vous promet. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et vos idées sur la suite !**

**A bientôt **

**Keira -**


	15. Mon Amour

Chapitre 15 : Mon Amour

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre, probablement le dernier de 2012 ! Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**

Music:

******One More Night – Maroon 5**

**********Welcome Home, Son – Radical Face**

* * *

**Calypsana: C'est fou comme tu peux lire dans mes pensées ! Espérons que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :) ****Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année ! **

**MustacheYouAQuestion : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très touchée. I Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ! ****Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**

**CrazyLittleLiar: Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, il était temps pour Jason de payer ! Ezria forever ! Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

**Merci aussi à tous les followers de Black Burning Heart ! **

**La-sarladaise, Aria Fitz- Cullen, ****CrazyLittleLiar, ****Calypsana**

**********Love u girls ! **

* * *

**One More Night – Maroon 5**

You and I go hard, at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin' the door  
You and I get so, damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more

-Ezra nous devons prendre ce message au sérieux !

-Je suis désolé mais je refuse Aria …

La jeune femme se renfrogna.

-Qu'est ce qui peux te laisser penser que ce message est important ? Reprit-il.

Pas de réponse.

-Aria … Ne fais pas l'enfant !

Connaissant la différence d'âge qui les séparait, Aria, réagit en moins d'un dixième de seconde.

-L'enfant ? Je te demande pardon ?

Ezra comprit alors que cette phrase lui avait échappé … Il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Pardonnes moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça …

Aria s'éloigna, visiblement en colère. La jeune femme brandissant sa valise rejoignit la réception de l'hôtel.

Exaspéré et sur les nerfs, il la rejoignit.

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go

Elle était en train de régler son séjour, lorsqu'il s'interposa et tendit sa propre carte de crédit.

La réceptionniste ouvrit alors de grands yeux, elle admirait les traits du visage du jeune professeur qui arborait un sourire charmeur pour l'inciter à prendre sa carte et non celle d'Aria. Visiblement subjuguée elle se saisit de sa carte en le remerciant gracieusement.

La brunette qui avait été témoin de la scène sentit monter en elle une once de jalousie. Alors au comble de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer pour la matinée, elle laissa Ezra payer et partit s'installer dans le petit salon de la réception.

-Pourriez vous m'appeler un taxi pour l'aéroport, je vous prie … Demanda t-il alors à la réceptionniste.

La jeune femme fut séduite par le timbre de sa voix.

-Sans problème Monsieur … Puis vous être utile pour quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Ezra comprit au son de sa voix que la jeune femme aurait vendu son âme pour passer ne serais-ce qu'une nuit avec lui.

-Non … Je vous remercie. Répondit-il un peu froidement.

Il rejoignit Aria.

-La taxi, passera bientôt nous prendre … Entama t-il.

Pas de réponse.

-Aria … Je suis désolé, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you  
So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night

La réceptionniste vint s'approcher d'eux et s'adressa à Ezra.

-Votre taxi, est arrivé Monsieur.

Aria n'aimait pas les yeux avec lesquels cette fille regardait Ezra. Alors que le jeune professeur la gratifia d'un sourire, Aria, se saisit d'une main de sa valise et de l'autre de la main d'Ezra.

Surpris par cet élan d'affection, il prit sa valise dans sa main libre et après avoir salué la réceptionniste, se laissa guider par Aria vers la sortie de l'hôtel.

Une fois dans la rue, la jeune femme lâcha sa main et tendit sa valise au chauffeur avant de s'engouffrer dans le taxi.

Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

Il prit alors une grande inspiration avant de donner à son tour sa valise.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le taxi, elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se blottir contre la fenêtre.

-Aria, tu es ridicule...

Comprenant que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation, il décida de se taire.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il décida de tendre sa main vers la sienne. Il fit valser ses doigts contre le dos de sa main.

Aria eut du mal à résister mais resta stoïque. Malgré cela, son propre corps la trahit. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ezra lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses.

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night

Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night  
Yeah baby give me one more night

Le taxi les déposa devant l'aéroport. En vitesse, Aria s'extirpa du véhicule et attendit les bras croisés sa valise.

Une fois qu'il eut réglé le taxi, Ezra décida de briser la glace une deuxième fois.

- Je te préfère quand tu souris _mon amour_ … Mais je me contenterai de ce visage renfrogné si c'est le prix à payer pour passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

**Flash-back:**

_La jeune femme avait arrêté de compter le nombre de baisers qu'ils avaient partagés depuis qu'il étaient entrés dans la chambre d'Ezra. _

_Elle avait commencé déjà à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait demandé si c'était vraiment ce dont elle avait envie, car il savait à quel point elle était précieuse. _

_A chacune des questions qu'il lui avait posé, elle avait répondu par l'affirmative ne luttant plus contre son désir pour lui. _

_Alors qu'elle l'avait fait basculé sur son lit, il avait pris soin de lui laisser le temps de se réfracter. _

_-C'est toi que je veux … Souffla t-elle. _

_Il caressa sa joue. _

_Elle saisit ses mains et les guida vers son dos afin de le laisser défaire la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il verrouilla ses bras autour d'elle. _

_-Je t'aime tellement mon amour …_

**Fin du Flash-back**

_Mon amour_ …

Ce surnom c'était celui qu'il lui avait donné le soir de leur première nuit deux jours auparavant. Entendre ces deux mots de sa bouche était pour elle la plus belle chose qui soit.

-Je te déteste … Murmura t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Mais ce qui fait que tu me déteste fait que tu m'aimes aussi. Répliqua t-il en la serrant contre lui.

But baby there you again, there you again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night

(yeah baby give me one more night)

So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that i'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know i've said it a million times  
But i'll only stay with you one more night

(I don't know, whatever...)

**Welcome Home, Son – Radical Face**

Sleep don't visit, so I choke on sun  
And the days blur into one  
And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done

L'embarquement avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant. Les deux amants ne s'étaient pas détachés l'un de l'autre.

Blottie contre lui, elle observait les nuages défiler dans le ciel.

-Quelque chose me chagrine … Murmura t-il.

-Je t'écoute …

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu ce matin … Qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser que ce message était important ?

La jeune femme se lança dans le récit de son souvenir avec Alison.

-Ce bracelet lui venait d'un membre de sa famille, qui ne communiquait avec elle que par ce moyen là.

-Ce moyen ?

-L'écriture miroir …

Ezra fronça les sourcils et s'en voulu quelque peu d'avoir déclenché un dispute dans la matinée. Le silence venait de s'installer.

-Pardonnes moi pour ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas … Murmura t-il au creux de son oreille.

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres encore meurtries.

-Je n'aurais pas du m'emballer … Répondit-elle le regard plongé dans le sien. Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute …

-Moi non plus _mon amour, _je n'aime pas ça …

Un frisson parcouru le corps des deux amants enlacés.

Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline  
Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass  
Was never much but we made the most  
Welcome home

-Les cinq ans qui nous séparent, ne signifient rien pour moi … Murmura t-il. _Je t'aime_ c'est tout ce que je peux dire et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Aria l'embrassa à nouveau, à court de mots pour s'exprimer. Quelques heures plus tard, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Ships are launching from my chest  
Some have names but most do not  
If you find one, please let me know what piece I've lost

Elle fut réveillé par le doux souffle du jeune professeur sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il s'apprêter à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour la réveiller, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit.

Son visage illuminé était des plus agréable à contempler, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

- Bienvenue à la maison … Souffla t-il.

La visage d'Aria perdit alors de son éclat. Il comprit que leur retour à Rosewood ne l'enchantait pas.

- Hey … Tout vas bien Aria ? Murmura t-il.

La jeune femme tenta alors tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception, mais elle décida de se rendre.

-Ici, tu es mon professeur … Il est clair que les seules fois où je vais pouvoir être avec toi ce sera le soir chez toi, en ayant bien sûr menti à mes parents au préalable et je n'ose pas imaginer la pression qui pèserait sur nos épaules, si je passait une nuit entière dans ton lit …

Il savait bien ce que représentait Rosewood. Il y avait son travail, les parents d'Aria et les centaines de témoins qui pourraient chercher à leur nuire …

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

L'aéroport de Rosewood était plein, la déception d'Aria était encore plus grande. Le couple avait du instaurer une distance entre eux afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des personnes présentes. Il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard. Elle se dirigea vers un kiosque à journaux et s'assit en attendant l'arrivée de son taxi.

Dans un élan de stress il se précipita vers le comptoir des réservations de vols.

Aria s'assit sur l'un des sièges entièrement absorbée par un gros titre de son journal.

_« Le suicide du jeune Noël Khan, Rosewood endeuillé ... » _

All my nightmares escaped my head_  
_Bar the door, please don't let them in_  
_You were never supposed to leave_  
_Now my head's splitting at the seams_  
_And I don't know if I can

Soudain Ezra déboula devant elle. Elle laissa tomber son journal à terre et l'interrogea du regard. Il luit fit signe de le suivre.

La jeune femme saisit sa valise et le suivit vers un couloir vide. Il saisit sa main et l'entrain vers une file de personnes qui faisaient contrôler leurs papiers.

- Où allons nous ?

- Istanbul …

Here, beneath my lungs, I feel your thumbs press into my skin again

* * *

**Alors heureuses ? **

**Bon il nous reste encore à élucider :**

**- Qui est Charles ...**

**- Le suicide de Noël et la lettre d'Alison ...**

**- Qu'est ce qui peut bien attendre Aria et Ezra en Turquie ... **

**Réponse l'année prochaine haha :) **

**A bientôt **

**- Keira **


	16. Revelation

**Chapitre 16 : Revelation**

* * *

**Voici le premier chapitre de 2013 :) **

* * *

**Calypsana: Super j'ai réussi à te surprendre ;). **

* * *

**Clear Skies** **-Keane**

High on the bell tower **  
**I took my view **  
**Over the downtowns **  
**On the avenues

- Mais enfin Ezra qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! S'exclama t-elle.

-Je pense que tu as raison et qu'il faut prendre ce message au sérieux Aria …

La jeune femme parut troublée.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait changer d'avis n'est-ce pas...

Ezra devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas leur dispute matinale qui avait causé ce brutal changement d'idée.

Alors qu'un grande famille devant eux était en train de présenter leur papiers à la douane, il sortit de sa poche un bout de papier griffonné semblable à celui qu'ils avaient observé dans la matinée.

-Lorsque je suis sorti de l'avion, un homme s'est approché de moi et m'a tendu ce mot.

_ « Si c'est à cause d'elle que vous vous refusez de venir me rencontrer, ne vous en faites pas ... » _

-C'est de moi qu'il s'agit ? Interrogea Aria.

-C'est la même question que je me suis posé. Regardes au dos du message.

_« Comptoir 12, hôtesse d'accueil prénommée 'Marla' »_

-Je suis allé au comptoir 12 et cette hôtesse m'a remis une enveloppe à mon nom. J'ai trouvé à l'intérieur des faux papiers pour toi et moi, une photocopie d'une lettre de démission à mon nom et des papiers signés par tes parents stipulant que tu suivais un stage poussé de journalisme en Californie. Il y avait un autre petit mot griffonné.

_« Ne vous en faites pas je ne vous veut aucun mal … elle pourra rester avec vous »_

-C'était bien de toi qu'il parlait.

Aria sentit en elle un flot d'émotions assez contradictoires, à la fois excitée par cette aventure mais aussi sur ses gardes quant à ces mystérieux messages. Au moment du contrôle de leurs papiers, elle manqua de commettre un impair en recherchant son véritable passeport. Ezra fut plus rapide et tendit les faux.

Where the streets are wide  
And the people thrive  
And its further to fall down  
Cause you fly so high

Un sentiment de stress s'empara d'eux. L'homme prenait son temps pour examiner minutieusement les papiers. Ezra serrait la main d'Aria dans la sienne de plus en plus fort. L'homme leva alors les yeux par dessus ses lunettes rondes puis leur rendit les papiers.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

L'appareil avait décollé depuis déjà deux heures mais le voyage serait long. Les billets d'avion qu'Ezra avait du prendre en vitesse, ne lui permirent pas d'avoir une place à côté d'Aria. La jeune femme était à l'autre bout de l'appareil à côté d'une mère de famille et de ses 3 enfants. Ayant usé de son charme légendaire avec l'une des hôtesses de l'air, il avait obtenu que lors de la prochaine escale cette dernière lui trouverait deux sièges côte à côte.

L'idée de ce long voyage le tracassait. Comment cette personne avait-elle pu savoir qu'il finirai par changer d'avis ? Avait-il fait le bon choix d'entraîner Aria avec lui dans cette histoire ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

L'avion allait atterrir pour une courte escale. La gracieuse petite rousse qui lui avait promis de lui trouver une place, se hâta pour venir à sa rencontre.

-Nous allons bientôt atterrir pour notre première escale en Espagne, il y a effectivement deux sièges de libre dans l'allée 32 … Entama t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Ezra se sentait mal à l'aise, il se savait observé par Aria.

I've never seen such a beauty  
I've never seen such clear skies  
I've never seen such high hopes  
I've never seen such tired eyes

-... Dois-je réserver ces places pour vous et …

-Et ma fiancée, oui, je vous remercie …

-Votre fiancée … Bien évidemment … Je me charge de cela, en attendant voulez vous bien boucler votre ceinture et vous préparer à l'atterrissage … Reprit-elle sur un ton plus froid.

Le ciel était dégagé, et le pilote effectua un atterrissage digne d'un chef, il fut largement applaudit par les passagers. Ezra s'était appuyé contre son siège et avait fermé les yeux.

-Allée 32 c'est là que nous allons ? Susurra une voix douce au creux de son oreille.

Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva Aria à genoux devant lui.

-Tu y es allé un peu fort avec l'hôtesse tu ne crois pas ? Ta fiancée …

Ezra trouva la situation amusante, car s'il été rentré dans le jeux de l'hôtesse, Aria aurait été furieuse.

And I wish that I could be  
Everything you are  
Everything you are

Down in the delta  
The city wakes  
Turns on the TV  
As the ...

-J'aime bien ce titre … Murmura t-il en s'étirant.

Aria fut quelque peu gênée par ce qu'il venait dire... Bien qu'elle soit folle amoureuse de lui, cinq ans les séparaient et elle ne se voyait pas encore devenir une future mariée.

-Il est temps de gagner notre nouvelle place … Esquiva t-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur nouvelles places. Ezra était près du hublot et Aria se trouvait désormais entre lui et un autre homme d'affaire visiblement absorbé par sa tablette électronique.

Where the streets are burned  
From the hot summer sun  
And there's nowhere to run to  
When your time has come

I've never seen such a beauty  
I've never seen such clear skies  
I've never seen such high hopes  
I've never seen such tired eyes

-Comment s'y sont-ils prit pour que mes parents signent de tels papiers … S'interrogea Aria.

Ezra haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends là bas à Istanbul …

Aria prit sa main.

Open wounds of piece by piece  
All those flesh all over me  
Take my pills and went to sleep  
Oh, and I sang myself to sleep

And I wish that I could be  
Everything you are  
Everything you are  
And I wish that I could see  
The world the way you do  
As selfishly as you

-Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

Il l'embrassa et observa son doux visage.

-Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose …

-Ezra, il ne m'arrivera rien, je serais avec toi.

L'homme à côté d'eux faisait mine de travailler mais écoutait attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient. Exaspérée par cela, Aria déposa lourdement sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ezra et ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir palier au décalage horaire à leur arrivée à Istanbul.

Oooh And I wish that I could be **  
**Everything you are **  
**Everything you are **  
**And I wish that I could stick **  
**My faith the way you do **  
**As certainly as you The sky is going to fall on you **  
**The sky is going to fall on you **  
**The sky is going to fall on you **  
**On you, on you. **  
**The sky is going to fall on you **  
**The sky.

**xxx**

**The Antidote – St Vincent**

I am the antidote**  
**I'll suck your venom out**  
**Show me where it really hurts**  
**I'll show you where it really hurts

Wilden et ses hommes entrèrent dans le manoir des Khan. Le corps de Noël avait déjà été récupéré par les médecins légistes pour définir la cause de la mort. La presse avait déjà crié au suicide, mais la police devait faire ici son travail. Les parents du jeune défunt avaient du annuler leur croisière dans les îles et semblaient manifester plus d'intérêt pour leur voyage non remboursable que pour le brutal décès de leur fils, ce qui intrigua Wilden.

Au fil des interrogatoires, ce fut la 'mère' de Noël qui finit par avouer.

Les parents biologiques de ce pauvre jeune homme étaient décédés lorsqu'il était très jeune, et la charge de leur enfant est revenue à la sœur de son père, qui n'est autre que la mère adoptive de Noël.

Should've stopped for the wind  
Should've stopped for love  
Should've stopped for the wind  
Should've stopped for love

-C'est cette petite garce de DiLaurentis, qui lui a avoué ! S'étouffa Mme Khan.

-Comment Alison DiLaurentis aurait-elle pu être au courant ?

-Lorsqu'elle à découvert que son frère était le fruit de l'union du père de son amie Spencer et de sa mère, cette petite fouine s'est affairé à déterrer les vielles histoires de familles de chacun de ses amis...

Wilden fut impressionné par la capacité qu'avait Alison à faire resurgir de vielles histoires, et se révéler être le centre de tout.

**-**Comment Noël à t-il perçu la nouvelle ?

-Nous étions en Nouvelle Calédonie, mais notre femme de ménage Carlotta à retrouvé notre chambre entièrement saccagée … Je suppose qu'il a du mal le prendre en effet.

-Pourquoi ne jamais le lui avoir révélé ?

-Nous ne l'avions pas choisi ! S'énerva t-elle. Je n'ai jamais eu l'instinct maternel et Noël semblait bien vivre sa vie seul.

Honey, your clothes are soaked  
Mom leaves my daddy's trapes  
Show me where it really hurts  
I'll show you where it really hurts

-Mais enfin, il s'agissait de votre neveux …

-Mon frère et moi étions en mauvais termes lors de son accident avec Renata.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour …

-Vous êtes flic ou psy ?

Wilden comprit alors qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Noël s'est empoisonné avec le venin d'un serpent que l'on ne trouve que dans le désert du Sahara, avez vous la moindre idée de où il aurait pu se le procurer ?

-Seriez vous en train de m'accuser inspecteur ?

Should've stopped for the wind  
Should've stopped for love  
Should've stopped for the wind  
Should've stopped for love

-Non, loin de là … Mais étant donné que vous voyagez beaucoup.

-Nous ne sommes jamais allé dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Bien, je vous remercie Mme Khan. Je vous recontacterai lorsque nous aurons plus de détails.

Alors qu'il quitta la mère adoptive de Noël, l'un de ses hommes accouru vers lui.

-Nous n'avons pas retrouvé la lettre dont parle le légiste qui est passé récupérer le corps …

-La lettre ?

-Le corps de la victime a été retrouvé près d'une lettre manuscrite qui semblait être signée par Alison DiLaurentis …

Wilden serra le poing.

Should've stopped for the wind  
Should've stopped for love  
Should've stopped for the wind  
Should've stopped for love

-Mettez tout en oeuvre pour la retrouver. Est-ce bien clair ?!

L'homme s'exécuta.

Décidément Alison DiLaurentis aimait particulièrement se retrouver au centre de l'univers …

Should've stopped for the wind  
Should've stopped for love  
Should've stopped for the wind  
Should've stopped for love (x2)

**xxx**

* * *

**Hope you liked it !**

**See you soon**

**Keira-**


	17. Pieces In Their Game

**Chapitre 16 : Pieces in their Game **

* * *

**Calypsana: Merci ! Et oui, il fallait que je trouve un moyen réaliste de lui permettre de quitter Rosewood pour un moment. Mais tu dois certainement te douter que Charles est au courrant du petit voyage qu'Aria est en train de faire. Alors est-il un ami , un ennemi ? **

**prettyliarslove: Merci ! C'est très gentil ! Voici la suite ;)  
**

**Tiffany: Merci beaucoup ! C'est très encourageant pour moi !**

**CrazyLittleLiar : Merci ! Et non pas de bébé non :) Et maintenant le voyage commence ! Let's get it started ! **

* * *

**Music: **

******Just a Game – Birdy**

**********The A's lair [Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack] – Michael Suby **

_**********Pour trouver cette chanson copiez son nom dans google et vous tomberez directement sur la video de youtube qui propose ce titre ... **_

* * *

**Just a Game – Birdy**

I don't know where I am **  
**I don't know this place **  
**Don't recognize anybody **  
**Just the same old empty face **  
**

Le reste du vol avait été assez perturbé et mais la fatigue avaient été plus forte qu'eux et ils avaient passé leur temps à dormir. Istanbul était une grande ville qui leur était totalement inconnue, se faire comprendre allait être difficile. Ezra avait fait des études de langues mais le turc ne faisait pas partie de sa spécialité. Aria fut impressionnée de la façon avec laquelle il trouvait le moyen de se faire comprendre et d'apprendre les quelques petites expressions simples qui lui permettraient de s'exprimer. Il avait trouvé un hôtel de renom dont les employés parlaient anglais. Aria fut gênée qu'il dépense tant d'argent. Leur voyage n'était pas un voyage touristique mais en attendant d'être en contact avec la personne qui les attendaient, ils profitèrent pour faire un tour de la ville et d'apprécier les paysages que leur offrait celle-ci.

Spencer, Hanna et Emily avaient tenté plusieurs fois de joindre Aria mais celle-ci n'avait avait évité leurs appels.

Ezra était profondément endormi. Elle l'observa quelques instants puis se leva et s'engouffra dans l'immense salle de bain. La jeune femme ouvrit le robinet d'eau de la douche et se saisit de son smartphone.

-Spencer ? C'est Aria … Je suis désolée …

-Aria ! Où es-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de stage de journalisme... Est-ce que tout va bien Aria ?

-Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ezra est avec toi ?

-Oui, il veille sur moi ne t'en fais pas.

-Je n'aime pas ça Aria … Si ton départ à quelque chose à voir avec « A », je …

Aria entendit Ezra se lever.

-Il faut que je te laisse, tu me manques Spenc' .

See these people they lie  
And I don't know who to believe anymore

Aria coupa alors la conversation et attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Je t'ai réveillé … Murmura t-elle.

-Non, il fallait que je me lève … Répondit-il en souriant.

Il s'étira et attrapa un tee-shirt qu'il enfila en vitesse avant de s'approcher d'elle.

-Et si nous allions faire un tour ? Proposa t-il.

Aria sourit et saisit sa main.

La basilique Sainte-Sophie (ou l'Aya Sofya Camii) était emplie de touristes et de passionnés d'histoire, cette basilique qui a traversé les siècle et qui s'est adapté aux différentes cultures fascinait Ezra. Aria, dont la main était enfermé dans la sienne, pouvait ressentir l'émotion qui s'était éprise d'Ezra devant chaque minutieux détail de l'imposante basilique. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant de superbes mosaïques dorées du XIe et XIIe siècle. Ezra prit le temps de les détailler et de les analyser pour elle. Alors que la chaleur l'étourdit, la jeune femme manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol.

-Hey, Aria … Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Un peu étourdie, Aria tenta de le rassurer.

-Oui, la chaleur est difficilement supportable …

Ezra sembla quelque peu déçu de devoir stopper ici sa visite. Aria le comprit aussitôt.

-Il y a un banc là bas, je vais aller m'asseoir quelques instants …

-Je t'accompagne !

-Non, Ezra, tu as encore d'autre choses à découvrir ici et je ne compte pas t'en priver.

Il sourit.

-Si nous n'avions pas été dans un tel lui, je t'aurais embrassé … Reprit-il.

There comes you to keep me safe from harm  
There comes you to take me in your arms  
Is it just a game?  
I don't know  
Is it just a game?  
I don't know

Elle esquissa un sourire et lui fit un signe de la main en se dirigeant vers un banc. Lorsqu'elle fut au niveau du banc elle l'observa s'émerveiller et souffla quelques secondes.

Alors qu'Ezra avait disparu de son champ de vision, il lui sembla apercevoir l'homme qui était à côté d'eux dans l'avion. Il portait encore un costume et des lunettes de soleil noires qui lui empêchait de déterminer s'il s'agissait bien de l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans l'avion. Elle tenta de le suivre. Il se faufilait entre les touristes avec une facilité déconcertante, malgré sa tenue vestimentaire, il ne choquait personne. Aria tenta de le suivre discrètement. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Ezra pouvait se trouver. L'homme renversa une petite fille qui jouait pendant que ses parents visitaient, la fillette se mit à pleurer. Aria stoppa sa filature pour l'aider à se relever. Sa mère, accourut et remercia de nombreuses fois Aria avant de disputer sa fille pour son comportement irresponsable. La jeune femme voulut défendre la fillette mais renonça, à cause de la langue.

L'homme avait disparu. Aria jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, une demi heure avait passé depuis le moment où elle avait aperçu l'homme. Il devait être trop tard, il devait être parti.

La jeune femme se mit à la recherche de son jeune professeur. Ezra devait être noyé dans la foule certainement abasourdi devant une mosaïque.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle sourit, son visage était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé; concentré mais à la fois émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait.

Dieu qu'il était beau …

Soudain, un détail vient troubler le magnifique tableau qui se déroulait devant les yeux de la jeune femme. C'était _lui._ L'homme de l'avion, il se tenait derrière Ezra, et le peu que pouvait voir Aria l'horrifia, _il_ tenait un revolver dans sa main droite.

Il fallait agir vite. Elle semblait être la seule à s'être aperçu qu'il tenait une arme. Soudain la fillette qu'il avait bousculé se précipita vers Aria et tenta de la mettre en garde, avec le peu d'anglais qu'elle avait appris.

- « Careful, careful … A gun, a gun … He … a gun ... » Gesticula la fillette.

Aria comprit que la fillette avait vu la même chose qu'elle. Elle ne savait que faire. Hurler était la seule chose qu'elle pu faire. Elle hurla son nom.

Pleading eyes that break my heart  
So homsick I can't feel  
But I know I must play my part  
My tears I must conceal

A la seconde où elle hurla son nom, il réagit en un éclair et se retourna afin de la chercher du regard. Aria vit alors l'homme ranger son arme dans sa mallette et disparaître aussi facilement qu'il était apparu. Ezra, accouru vers Aria et la fillette.

La fillette s'approcha de lui et observa qu'il n'ai rien.

- « He is … fine ... » Balbutia t-elle à Aria.

Ezra ne comprit pas pourquoi cette jeune fille avait pris soin de préciser à Aria qu'il allait bien. D'un main, Aria se saisit de celle d'Ezra sous le regard réprobateur d'un responsable de la cathédrale, elle remercia et embrassa la fillette avant de filer avec Ezra.

Il lui fut difficile d'expliquer calmement ce qu'elle avait vu.

-L'homme de l'avion ?

-Oui, celui qui était à côté de moi, il avait une arme Ezra et il la pointait sur toi, la petite l'a vu comme moi …

Ezra la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Hey, tout va bien … Je suis là … Il n'est rien arrivé.

There comes you to keep me safe from harm  
There comes you to take me in your arms  
Is it just a game?  
I don't know  
To keep you safe from my bow

Aria ne réussit pas à se détendre durant le reste de l'après midi et resta fermement accroché au bras d'Ezra. Chaque visage, chaque personnes qu'ils croisaient était suspecte, et lui rappelait que leur voyage était loin d'être un voyage touristique. Ils atteignirent la mer et passèrent un bon moment à observer les flots et les paysages.

Ezra prit Aria à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Tu peux te détendre, _mon amour_, tout va bien.

-J'ai peur.

-Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur, je suis là. Murmura t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme l'empêcha de s'éloigner et répondit par un long baiser, tendre certes, mais comme s'il s'agissait du dernier.

Ezra l'avait bien comprit, Aria était anxieuse et ses nerfs avaient étés mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques mois.

Take my hand and my heart races  
Flames illuminate our faces  
And we're on fire  
Blow a kiss to the crowd  
They're our only hope now

Aria n'aimait pas être un pion du jeu de celui qui les avaient envoyés ici, mais elle savait que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent le risque de venir jusqu'ici. Mais depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait pas pris contact avec eux comme il l' avait promis. Et de plus en plus la jeune femme sentait que le piège se refermait doucement autour d'eux.

And now I know my place  
And now I know my place  
We're all just pieces in their games

**xxx**

**The A's lair [Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack] – Michael Suby**

-Il a été clair, c'est la fille qu'il veut !

-Il n'y avait pas de fille avec lui …

-Pas de fille, tu te fous de moi j'espère !

-Il n'y avait pas de FILLE !

-L'hôtesse a été claire, il y a une fille, tu étais à côté d'elle dans l'avion.

-Je te dis que je n'ai pas vu cette fille ailleurs que dans l'avion.

-Il faut retrouver cette fille et vite, c'est à elle qu'il veut avoir affaire et à personne d'autre !

-Je trouverais cette fille.

-Il la veut vivante.

-Je ne peux rien assurer.

-IL LA VEUT VIVANTE C'EST BIEN CLAIR ?

-C'est bon j'ai saisi, je ne tue pas la fille … Que fait-on lui ?

-Ce que tu veux mais veilles à ce que la fille reste en vie …

-C'est ce que j'aime entendre, alors le joli professeur va disparaître !

-Calme toi Larry et concentre toi sur la fille.

-Son nom ?

-Montgomery … Aria Montgomery .

* * *

**Suspense ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **

**Laissez moi vos reviews c'est agréable de les lire ! **

**A bientôt**

**Keira - **


	18. You Can't Come Back

**Chapitre 18: You Can't Come Back**

* * *

**Je suis désolée pour tout le temps où j'ai été absente ! Vraiment j'ai été très occupée ... **

**Aria Fitz - Cullen : Merci du fond du coeur ! Merci ! **

**Calypsana: Merci beaucoup aussi ! Hum, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ete te faire ta propre idée sur Charles ;) **

* * *

**Musiques:**

**- ****Hands of time – Rachel Diggs**

**- ****Michael Suby - We can't trust her [Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack]**

**__************Pour trouver cette chanson copiez son nom dans google et vous tomberez directement sur la video de youtube qui propose ce titre ...**

* * *

**Hands of time – Rachel Diggs**

Life is a carousel  
Dancin round the mirrors we go up and down  
So let the music take away the hurt you've come to know so well  
Let it go cause...

La matinée qui avait suivit, n'avait pas été des plus reposante pour Aria. La jeune femme n'avait pas arrêté de chercher un potentiel agresseur. Ezra avait tenté plusieurs fois de la rassurer mais rien n'y avait fait. Un homme avait prit contact avec eux et leur avait donné rendez vous dans l'un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville.

Ezra portait le costume qu'il portait le soir de sa fête de fiançailles, Aria avait elle aussi remis la robe qu'elle portait lors de cette soirée.

Le plan était simple, seul Ezra se présenterai et Aria resterai au bar à observer la moindre tentative d'agression.

Comme promis, un homme attendait Ezra à la table 12 en face de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Aria attendit quelques instants après qu'Ezra soit entré pour faire à son tour son entrée.

You can't turn back the hands of time  
Just let it go and you'll be fine  
What's done is done and its over  
You cant turn back the hands of time

-Monsieur Fitz ! S'exclama l'homme.

Ezra parut surpris. Le serveur l'installa à la table de l'homme et les laissa.

-Vous pardonnerez ma familiarité, mais ici c'est une pratique courante.

Ezra acquiesça le regard plongé vers Aria qui venait de faire son entrée et de s'installer dans le bar.

Another day is gone  
Washed away with sorrow that you dwelled upon  
And if the moon is rising, you think to yourself  
I could be gone, if I go now

-Bonsoir Madame, que puis-je vous servir ? Prononça t-il dans un anglais parfait.

Aria esquissa un sourire et prenant son rôle très au sérieux commanda un scotch. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle vit arriver la boisson sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais boire la totalité sans finir la soirée en dansant sur le bar.

-Vous connaissez cet homme là bas ? Interrogea t-elle en montrant la table d'Ezra.

-Non, c'est la première fois que je le vois ici … En revanche, l'homme en face de lui est très connu de l'établissement.

-Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je …

-Ah Madame à des vues bien trop au delà de ses possibilités ! Ironisa t-il. Cet homme doit avoir le double de votre âge ! Tenez l'homme en face de lui semblerai plus convenable pour vous sans compter qu'il ne cesse de regarder vers nous depuis que vous êtes entrée ici.

Aria commença à paniquer, elle ne voulait pas être découverte.

-C'est vous qu'il regarde, il doit vous trouver quelque chose !

You can't turn back the hands of time  
Just let it go and you'll be fine (woah)  
What's done is done and its over  
You cant turn back the hands of time

-Votre amie ne vous a pas accompagné ? Demanda l'homme.

-Elle … Elle était fatiguée, elle est restée à l'hôtel... Balbutia Ezra

-Oh, voilà qui est fort dommage... Mais je dois supposer que les relations entre vous ne sont pas au beau fixe, à en juger par votre regard fixé sur cette jeune et belle créature assise au bar non loin de nous.

Ezra fut tiré de sa rêverie.

-Vous devez me pensez l'homme le plus impertinent du monde ! N'est-ce pas ?

-En quelques sortes oui … Avoua Ezra, froissé de s'être fait repéré.

-Je me présente, Charles Wagner .

xxx

-Son nom est Charles Wagner. Il est directeur d'une grande chaîne de journaux un peu partout dans le monde...

Aria faisait mine de se passionner pour cet homme afin que Wilfred, le Barman lui en apprenne un peu plus sur lui.

-Il est ici tous les soirs depuis bientôt deux ans … Il est très riche Madame et il a deux fois votre âge !

-Depuis quand vous mêlez vous des histoires de vos clients ? Ironisa t-elle.

-Depuis que de jeunes Américaines aussi belles que vous s'inquiètent de la vie d'hommes comme lui. Oh, regardez, il vient de se lever.

Naaaa na na na  
na na na na  
na na na naaa.

Naaaa na na na  
na na na na  
na na na naaa.

xxx

-Veillez m'excuser, j'ai un appel à passer … Dit Charles en se levant.

D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers l'entrée du restaurant. Le regard d'Ezra croisa celui du barman avant de baisser les yeux.

« Elle n'est pas ici pauvres idiots ! Trouvez là moi, elle doit être à l'hôtel si j'en crois Fitz qui me semble bien entrain à d'autre relations ... »

You can't turn back the hands of time  
Just let it go and you'll be fine (yeah)  
What's done is done and its over  
You can't turn back the hands of time (na na na na na)

Aria se leva discrètement lorsque que Wilfred et Ezra furent occupés à autre chose que de s'occuper d'elle. Elle atteignit le hall d'entrée du restaurant et fit mine de trébucher près de Charles.

Il ne put s'empêcher de raccrocher son téléphone et de rattraper la jeune « créature » qui venait de le frôler. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu la jeune femme avec qui Fitz comptait passer la soirée.

Aria pinça les lèvres et se raidit.

-Pardonnez moi Monsieur, j'ai du m'étourdir un moment l'alcool sans doute.

Charles sourit.

-Peut être un jour aurez vous le temps de prendre un verre avec moi …

Aria occulta tant bien que mal son dégoût le plus profond. Et prit dans sa main la carte de visite que l'homme lui tendit.

-Appelez moi bientôt j'espère dit-il en retournant à sa table.

Ezra vit arriver Charles et fut saisi de panique lorsqu'il ne vit plus Aria. Rapidement il lui envoya un message afin de s'assurer que la jeune femme était toujours là. Elle prétexta s'être rafraîchie un moment. Durant les dernières secondes qu'il lui restait avant que Charles ne revienne, Ezra eut le temps d'écrire un dernier message.

_To Aria:_

_You can't do this anymore... I'll explain to you, we must be carefull_

_Please go back to the hotel _

_Please Aria_

You can't turn back the hands of time_  
_Just let it go and you'll be fine (yeah)_  
_What's done is done andits over_  
_You can't turn back the hands of time

**Michael Suby - We can't trust her [Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack]**

-Inspecteur Wilden ?

-Je vous écoute Johnny …

-Le légiste est formel, le poison qui a été utilisé pour le suicide de Noël Khan est bien le même qu nous avions retrouvé dans les affaires d'Alison DiLaurentis, le poison qui nous a été dérobé suite à la perquisition.

-C'est donc Noël Khan qui aurait volé les affaires d'Alison que nous avions perquisitionné ?

-Je le pense inspecteur, et je pense aussi que ce jeune homme a tué Mademoiselle Dilaurentis et que le poids de la culpabilité était trop lourd …

-Vous allez trop vite Johnny ! Que faites vous de la lettre ?!

-Vous avez raison inspecteur …

Wilden congédia Johnny et se pencha à nouveau sur sa paperasse. Il fallait retrouver cette lettre.

* * *

**Encore un fois pardonnez moi pour cette longue absence ! Vos commentaires m'ont manqué ! **

**A bientôt **

**Keira-**


	19. The End of the gAme

**CHAPITRE 19: End of the gAme**

**Bonjour à tous, je tiens à dire que je suis désolée d'avoir laissé de côté ma fiction pendant un moment mais l'inspiration des premiers chapitre n'était plus la même.**

**Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre son temps pour écrire plutôt que de absolument chercher à être régulière et vous offrir des chapitres moyens.**

**La chapitre 19 est court car le chapitre 20 reprendra deux mois plus tard ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi.**

* * *

**Calypsana: Merci de me suivre et de me soutenir. Vraiment j'apprécie beaucoup**

* * *

**Music:**

******Michael Suby - She knew so much [Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack]**

* * *

**Michael Suby - She knew so much [Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack]**

Le message d'Ezra avait peu de sens, qu'avait-il à lui expliquer ? Avait-il subitement détecté un danger. Aria hésita un moment avant de quitter le restaurant. Puis la jeune femme se décida.

**xxx**

Larry était agacé d'avoir à demander les clés de la chambre d'Aria. La jeune réceptionniste ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser accéder à l'étage. Warren attendait dans le petit salon et voyant son compagnon dans le crime échouer, il se décida à rejoindre la chambre seul.

La porte était close, la réceptionniste n'avait pas menti. D'un violent coup de pied il tenta de défoncer la porte. Sans succès.

Une femme de ménage apeurée passa brièvement dans le couloir. En Turc, Warren l'interpella et mentit sur le fait que cette chambre lui appartient mais que sa clé électronique a disparu. La femme de ménage avait trop peur de lui pour lui résister et lui ouvrit la chambre.

Il fit un tour rapide en renversant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Aria n'était pas là.

**xxx**

Les rues semblaient désertes pour rentrer vers l'hôtel. Seules quelques ombres noires parcourraient les murs des rues. Une grande lumière lui parvint, l'hôtel illuminait les allées.

-Madame voici vos clés … Lança la réceptionniste.

Aria la remercia avant de se jeter dans le traquenard.

**xxx**

Les grandes discussions entre Charles et Ezra n'avait mené à rien. Charles semblait troublé et Ezra ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à Aria.

Charles avait surveillé son téléphone plusieurs fois dans la soirée. Un sourire se dessina finalement sur son visage.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je fais ici … Repris Ezra. Vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'à vous et vous refusez obstinément de me dire ce pourquoi je suis là … S'agaça Ezra.

-Pensiez vous réellement que je vous livrerai les secrets de A ?

Ezra ne trouva pas quoi répondre.

-Secret que cette idiote vous a mis en tête ? Cracha t-il

-Elle ?

Charles brandit son téléphone et le plaqua contre le nez d'Ezra.

_Elle_ était attachée à une chaise, ils l'avaient bâillonnée.

-Je vous interdit de … Entama t-il.

Charles se mit à rire.

-De quoi ? Il est un peu tard pour prendre soin d'elle ne croyez vous pas ?

Ezra frappa du poing sur la table.

-Vous êtes impuissant Fitz il est trop tard.

Alors qu'Ezra s'apprêtait se lever, Charles fit un signe discret au serveur.

Wilfried saisit une bouteille de champagne et s'approcha de la table. Brandissant la bouteille, il l'éleva vers le ciel puis lui fendit le crâne.

Ezra s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

**xxx**

**Aïe il semblerait que le plan tourne mal ... **

**A Bientôt**

**Keira -**


	20. How's my heart supposed to beat ?

**Chapitre 20 - How's my heart supposed to beat ?**

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 20. Vous allez m'en vouloir ! Beaucoup ... Vraiment beaucoup ... Trop ... **

**MAIS faites moi confiance ! **

* * *

******Calypsana: Comment dire ? LES MOTS ME MANQUENT MAIS MERCI ! D'être là ! De dire ce que tu penses et de continuer à me lire ! C'est juste ... Merci ... Vraiment du fond du coeur.**

* * *

**Music:**

******Give It All - Right The Stars**

**********One Two - "Without You" (Grey's Anatomy version)**

* * *

Si je vous dis : j'ai tout abandonné  
C'est qu'elle n'est pas celle de mon corps,  
Je ne m'en suis jamais vanté,  
Ce n'est pas vrai  
Et la brume de fond où je me meus  
Ne sait jamais si j'ai passé.

L'éventail de sa bouche, le reflet de ses yeux,  
Je suis le seul à en parler,  
je suis le seul qui soit concerné_  
_Par ce miroir si nul où l'air circule à travers moi_  
_Et l'air a un visage aimant, ton visage,  
A toi qui n'as pas de nom et que les autres ignorent,  
La mer te dit : sur moi, le ciel te dit : sur moi,  
Les astres te devinent, les nuages t'imaginent_  
_Et le sang de la générosité  
Te porte avec délices.  
Je chante la grande joie de te chanter,  
La grande joie de t'avoir ou de ne pas t'avoir,  
La candeur de t'attendre, l'innocence de te connaitre, O toi qui supprimes l'oubli, l'espoir et l'ignorance,  
Qui supprimes l'absence et qui me mets au monde,  
Je chante pour chanter, je t'aime pour chanter  
Le mystère où l'amour me crée et se délivre. Tu es pure, tu es encore plus pure que moi-même.  
Celle de toujours, toute

_ Eugène Emile Paul Grindel, dit Paul Eluard_

_**Deux mois plus tard**_

**Give It All - Right The Stars**

_I'm up against your open door  
You're on the phone  
You're on the floor  
You're counting stars  
You laugh and cry  
It's getting dark  
You don't know why  
I built a bridge to every side  
You light a match  
The river's wide  
You only want what's out of reach  
But you can't help holding on to me _

Wren avait été appelé en urgence. La jeune patiente de la chambre 328 venait de refaire une attaque. La nuit avait été longue et jamais il n'avait vu une patiente qui tenait tant à mourir. Elle était arrivé ici il y a exactement deux mois, inconsciente et couverte de blessures, elle était méconnaissable. Elle avait été rapatriée par avion, la jeune femme avait du s'échapper d'un traquenard qui avait failli lui coûter la vie à ce qu'elle a réussi à dire aux secours avant de sombrer dans un profond coma. Wren avait fait partie des chirurgiens qui avaient tenté de stopper les hémorragies multiples qui sévissaient en elle. Elle avait échappé à l'enfer et elle plongeait alors vers un nouveau. Un avis de recherche avait été déposé à Rosewood par les parents d'une amie de Spencer.

C'était lui qui l'avait signalée à la police, il l'avait reconnue c'était Aria.

Tour à tour les visites s'enchaînaient dans sa chambre d'hôpital, bien qu'elle soit dans un coma dès plus profond, ses amies ne manquaient jamais un jour pour venir la voir, lui parler, la rassurer. Hanna s'était assurée de maquiller son visage si pâle tous les jours, Spencer était persuadée qu'elle les entendaient et lui faisait un résumé complet sur les cours qu'elle avait suivi. Emily passait parfois de nuits à attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Ses parents pleuraient souvent mais jamais devant son jeune frère.

Et c'était ce soir qu'elle avait choisi pour quitter cette « vie » qui était désormais la sienne. Un nouvel arrêt cardiaque. Elle avait cumulé les complications ces dernières semaines, on pouvait sentir qu'elle refusait de se battre quelque chose en elle avait cessé d'attendre.

-Chargez à 200. Hurla t-il. Dégagez !

Pas de réponse.

-Chargez à 300. … Dégagez !

-Elle ne répond pas docteur … La famille refuse l'acharnement thérapeutique.

-Je me fiche de la famille !

Wren procéda à un important massage cardiaque, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir de cette façon. Les infirmières s'apprêtaient à prononcer l'heure du décès lorsqu'elles furent appelées pour gérer un autre cas, un autre patient venait de faire un arrêt.

-_Come on Aria … _Souffla Wren.

And I give it all  
I give it all  
I give it all to you  
I give it all  
I give it all  
I give it all to you

xxx

You open up and then you close  
And where you hide I never know  
And we hate the games, though we love to play  
Rewrite my words  
You run away

_Je l'avais attendu depuis longtemps mais jamais je n'avais réussi à entendre sa voix._

_J'avais pensé à lui le plus fort que j'ai pu mais il ne m'avait pas entendu. Elles étaient venues me voir, tous les jours, je les aies entendues me parler, me dire que tout irait bien, que mes résultats étaient meilleurs de jours en jours. Ils sont aussi venu me dire qu'ils m'aimaient et que je suis la plus belle chose qui leur soit arrivé. Ils pleuraient, ils s'en voulaient. Ils ont tous pleuré. Je les ait entendu, pleurer, respirer et prier à côté de moi. J'ai senti chacune de leurs émotions allant de la haine à l'espoir. J'aurai aimé leur répondre, les rassurer mais la force me manquait. _

_Je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix … Il n'est jamais venu … Jamais._

_Je l'ai attendu depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais réussi à entendre sa voix._

_J'aurais aimé courir et m'échapper de cette prison de rêves mais à chaque fois que je m'approchait de la sortie quelque chose me ramenait. Faut-il encore l'attendre ? Sera t-il encore là dans quelques années ? M'a t-il abandonné ? J'ai essayé de l'attendre un peu plus longtemps mais c'est impossible j'en souffre trop. Ils en souffrent trop. Il faut que j'abrège leurs souffrances, il faut que j'arrête de me battre … _

_Je l'ai attendu depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais réussi à entendre sa voix..._

But I give it all_  
_I give it all_  
_I give it all to you_  
_I give it all_  
_I give it all_  
_I give it all to youAnd what can I say that you can hear?_  
_"Don't be afraid," my line to you

xxx

Alors qu'il se battait pour qu'elle reste en vie, elle semblait lui faire de la résistance.

-Aria ! Je te l'interdit ! Hurla un voix qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Wren ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et continuait de s'acharner sur le corps de la jeune femme.

And I give it all  
I give it all  
I give it all to you  
I give it all  
I give it all  
I give it all to you

xxx

**One Two - "Without You" (Grey's Anatomy version)**

I can read your foolish mind  
Going dark from time to time  
See the writing on the wall  
We can't be saved, we knew it after all, all

How's my heart supposed to beat?  
How's my heart supposed to beat?  
How's my heart supposed to beat without you?

_J'approchais de la fin du cauchemar, la fin de cette prison de rêve … J'allais achever mon ultime rêve. J'allais être libre et j'allais les libérer. La résistance qui m'obligeait à rester se faisait de moins en moins forte. J'ai peur, je ne veux plus vivre mais je ne sais pas mourir..._

-Aria ! Je te l'interdit !

_Je m'approche, je l'entends … La paradis ou l'enfer ne sont qu'à quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas lu qui m'appelle de cette chambre d'hôpital, non, il serait venu plus tôt. Il m'aurait sauvée … _

_I'm giving up … _

Summer rain was pouring down_  
_We forgot the world around_  
_Staying up to watch the stars_  
_And we believed, we believed the world was ours, ours

xxx

-Elle abandonne ! Cracha Wren en continuant de s'acharner.

Il faisait passer des ampoules d'adrénaline, et, pour tenter de faire repartir son cœur il continuait les massages cardiaques.

-Elles est encore là ! Hurla t-il. Elle abandonne !

_Il_ ferma les yeux et prit alors une grande respiration.

-_Mon amour_, je te l'interdit … Reviens moi …

How's my heart supposed to beat?  
How's my heart supposed to beat?  
How's my heart supposed to beat without you?  
How's my heart supposed to beat?  
How am I gonna make it through?  
How's my heart supposed to beat without you? (oh)

xxx

_Allez Wren , laisse moi partir, laisse moi perdre la partie, je n'ai plus de pions à jouer, je ne sais plus jouer, je veux seulement perdre. _

_Laisse moi abandonner... _

_Comment oses tu m'obliger à rester ici ? Tu ne sais rien de moi._

_Il y avait dans la salle une autre respiration, plus affolée que celle de Wren, il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui … _

-_Mon amour_, je te l'interdit … Reviens moi …

_Ezra ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce par ce que tu sais que je vais perdre la partie que tu reviens vers moi ? Pourquoi ? _

_Je t'ai tant attendu et c'est maintenant que tu reviens … _

_Pourquoi ? _

Ho-ou, ho-ou, ho-ou_  
_Ho-ou, ho-ou, ho-ouI can read your foolish mind

xxx

Wren continuait sans s'arrêter, il ne voulait pas perdre une autre patiente cette semaine; trop de patients avaient décidé d'abandonner …

Soudain, il perçut un rythme.

-Elle revient ! Elle revient.

Il continua le massage, les battements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapides.

Elle se stabilisa. Lorsqu'il fut assuré de son état, Wren se retourna pour féliciter son sauveur.

Personne.

Wren était seul avec Aria.

How's my heart supposed to beat?  
How am I gonna make it through? (Oh)  
How's my heart supposed to beat without you? (Oh)

Ho-ou, ho-ou, ho-ou  
Ho-ou, ho-ou, ho-ou

* * *

**... **

**Suspense ? **

**J'ai une petite requête ... Qui suit encore cette fiction ? **

**Je compte le mener à bien ne vous en faites pas mais j'aimerais savoir. **

**Merci **

**A bientôt **

**-Keira**


	21. Shadow Is My Only Friend

_**CHAPITRE 21: Shadow is my only friend**_

_**J'avais promis demain mais je ne peux pas me retenir de vous publier ce chapitre ... **_

* * *

_**Klo-u: Merci pour tes reviews ! ça fait très chaud au coeur de savoir que tu aimes a ce point cette fiction ! Si je poste ce chapitre ce soir c'est pour toi ! CADEAU DE BIENVENUE :))**_

* * *

_**Petite précision utile, Spencer, Hanna et Emily ont découvert tout ce que nous avons pu découvrir dans la série récemment sur A- pendant les deux mois de coma d'Aria.**_

* * *

**Musique:**

**Echo- Jason Walker**

**Shelter – Birdy**

******____****Michael Suby – Pretty Little Liars End Credits theme**

* * *

**Echo- Jason Walker**

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now

Les médecins s'étaient bousculés dans la chambre de la miraculée, voilà deux mois qu'elle était dans un profond coma, voilà deux mois qu'elle avait valsé avec la mort au moins deux fois par semaine. Aria Montgomery était dans un état stable et elle avait ouvert les yeux. Ses fonctions motrices et cérébrales fonctionnent à la perfection et les marques qui avait rendu son visage méconnaissable étaient bien loin.

La jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux quelques heures après sa dernière attaque. Sa famille et ses amis avaient accouru à son chevet à la minute ou Wren avait appelé. Ils étaient tous là … Tous … Sauf _un …_

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Byron et Ella étaient resté plus de deux heures au chevet de leur fille qui s'efforçait de sourire afin de pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible. Une horde de policiers étaient venu l'interroger sur son accident.

Selon la police elle a été retrouvée à Paris rouée de coups face à la cathédrale. Aria menti en disant qu'elle avait été agressée dans la nuit par une bande de jeunes lors de son stage de journalisme. _Comment pouvait – elle leur dire qu'elle s'était rendu à Istanbul avec Ezra sur les traces de A ? _

Ses amies n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de lui rendre visite depuis son réveil …

L'infirmière de garde ordonna à Byron et Ella de quitter la chambre car les horaires de visites étaient terminés. Elle était à nouveau seule.

Un seule solution : dormir. Impossible. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête …

« -___Mon amour_, je te l'interdit … Reviens moi … »

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

Que c' était-il vraiment passé à Istanbul ?

_Je suis entrée dans la chambre, nos affaires étaient éparpillées sur le sol … quelqu'un était entré ici et cherchait quelque chose. Je me suis penchée pour ramasser quelques affaire et … Rien, le trou noir … _

_Je me suis réveillée, __bâillonnée__ attachée à une chaise, ils me filmaient … Ils m'ont fait respirer un gaz et … Rien, le trou noir._

_Lorsque j'ai à nouveau ouvert les yeux … Il était allongé près de moi, il se vidait de son sang. J'ai hurlé je me suis débattue. Il a a peine bougé le bras pour me faire comprendre qu'il était encore en __vie … J'ai hurlé et j'ai entendu un soupir._

_-Je suis désolé … Je … _

_Plus rien, plus un souffle. _

_J'ai hurlé à nouveau … _

_Ils sont revenus, il l'ont à nouveau roué de coups devant moi. Son sang ruisselait sur le sol … J'ai hurlé à en perdre la voix. Puis mon tour est venu … _

Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, is it?  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head

Un bruit retenti dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ses sens étaient aux aguets.

-Aïe ne poussez pas … Soupira une voix.

Aria cherchait d'où venait le bruit. Puis tout à coup quelqu'un se jeta sur elle.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Aria ! Hurla Spencer.

-Hey doucement ! Chuchotta Wren. Je tiens à mon boulot ici.

Elles étaient là toutes les trois, Aria sentit les larmes monter et tentait de les retenir.

-Je vous aime les filles … Souffla t-elle.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Les quatre petites menteuses étaient réunies. Et quelques minutes leur suffirent pour congédier Wren et le remercier de leur avoir permis de retrouver Aria.

Alors commença le récit de son histoire … L'aéroport, Istanbul, Ezra … L'embuscade, la prise d'otage, le trou noir … Ezra et sa voix … Le réveil … Les flics …

Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have

le récit d'Aria émut toutes ses amies. Hanna regardait son amie avec une compassion qui dépassait les limites de l'entendement. _Comment lui dire ? Va t-elle replonger dans le coma en l'apprenant ? _

Ce fut au tour de Spencer d'avoir cette réflexion... _Il est vrai que les patients dans le coma arrivent parfois à communiquer avec l'au delà … Peut-être à t-elle tout simplement imaginé de l'avoir entendu..._

Vint le moment de la question fatidique …

-Où est-il ? Je l'ai entendu … Il était là …

Emily avait la gorge nouée et tenta de se retenir de pleurer en imaginant la détresse d'Aria … Hanna serra les poings … Spencer feignit de ne pas avoir entendu …

-Où est-il ?! Repris Aria en haussant le ton.

_Comment lui dire … Elle ne le supportera pas … Comment vous annoncer que votre raison de vivre, votre raison d'avancer n'est plus ? _

-Aria … Je … Je suis désolée … Entama Spencer.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Aria, elle n'était pas prête à entendre ça … Non c'était impossible … Impossible …

-NON ! NON !

-Mr Fitz n'est pas revenu au lycée et … Il … Son corps a été retrouvé … En Turquie … Il a été rapatrié par avion dès lors.

-NON SPENCER C'EST FAUX. EZRA N'EST PAS...

Hanna se jeta sur son amie afin de la serrer contre elle. Aria se débattait et pleurait.

-Nous avons assisté à ses funérailles le mois dernier Aria je suis désolée... Acheva Spencer.

Aria était incontrôlable elle était sur le point d'hurler lorsque Wren entra dans la chambre et la vit en pleurs. Son rythme cardiaque avait atteint des valeurs anormales …

_Comment voulez vous que votre cœur batte si celui pour qui il doit battre n'est plus ? _

-Les filles je ne peux pas vous laisser ici si vous la mettez dans un état pareil … Hey Aria respire, tout va bien … Respire.

La jeune femme s'agrippa à lui et tentait de retrouver son calme. Wren sentait la pression des mains d'Aria prêtes à s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

-Aria écoute moi bien. Chuchota t-il. Les filles ne devraient pas être ici, je les ai fait entrer ici pour toi … Aria tu m'entends ? Elles sont avec toi, tu n'est pas seule.

Il parvint à plaquer son visage contre sa poitrine.

-Tu entends ça ? Écoute les battements réguliers Aria … Chut … Ferme les yeux …

_Tout autour de moi semblait allait trop vite. Non, elle n'avait pas pu m'annoncer ça, pas maintenant, impossible. Il n'était pas parti, je l'ai entendu, il était là il m'a appelée je suis certaine que c'était lui. Nous étions 3 dans la salle, j'entendais le rythme cardiaque de Wren et le sien, il était là avec moi, il ne m'a pas abandonnée... _

-Aria … Écoute je t'en prie.

_Je pris une grande respiration … Entendre le cœur de Wren battre me rappellait ce moment où j'ai entendu sa voix, une dernière fois … La dernière fois..._

I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again

I don't wanna be island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again

-C'est parfait Aria, continues …

Les jolies petites menteuses étaient à nouveau réunies mais l'un d'entre elle allait souffrir …

But 'til then  
Just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend and I'm

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

Cause my echo, echo  
Oh my shadow, shadow

Hello, hello  
Anybody out there?

**xxx**

_Quelques heures plus tard._

**Shelter – Birdy**

I find shelter in this way  
Under cover, hide away  
Can you hear when I say  
I have never felt this way

Dans le couloir, Spencer vêtue d'une tenue d'infirmière de nuit pour passer inaperçue discutait avec Wren.

-Ecoutes Spencer je ne vais pas pouvoir vous garder ici toute la nuit...

-Je t'en prie attends au moins qu'elle se réveille … Elle est fragile Wren … Elle à besoin de nous …

Le jeune médecin contempla son ex-petite amie. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son charme et son pafum envoûtant avait empli le couloir.

-Deux heures Spenc' deux heures c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Merci Wren, elle a besoin de nous …

L'envie de lui prendre la main était presque plus forte que lui mais il s'en empêcha.

Spencer se retourna et entra dans la chambre d'Aria le laissant seul dans le couloir.

**xxx**

Aria avait retrouvé son calme, quelque chose en elle lui donnait encore des raisons d'espérer. Elle l'avait entendu … Il était là avec elle.

-C'est bon te retrouver … Murmura Spencer en s'assaillant sur le lit de son amie. Nous avons deux heures... Annonça t-elle

Maybe I had said something that was wrong  
Can I make it better with the lights turned on  
Maybe I had said something that was wrong  
Can I make it better with the lights turned on

Raconter deux mois d'enquête sur A n'était une chose facile...

-Vous pensez sincèrement que l'on peut faire confiance à Mona ? S'inquiéta Aria .

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix Aria … Soupira Hanna.

-Jason a déménagé … Mais sa mère à emménagé ici et elle prépare un mauvais coup Aria … Repris Emily.

-Vous pensez sincèrement avoir vu Ali ? Demanda Aria.

-Certaines …

Spencer saisit la main d'Aria. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en contemplant le poignet de son amie.

-Aria regarde ton bras... Tu n'avais pas ça tout à l'heure …

Une marque de rouge à lèvre s'étendait sur le bras de la jeune femme.

- « I always win … Love Bitches

A- » Prononça Hanna

Aria commença à paniquer …

-Restons calmes. Entama Spencer.

Emily prit soin d'effacer le mot sur le bras d'Aria. Comment A- avait-il/elle pu faire ça ? Elles n'avaient quitté la chambre qu'un court instant … Personne ne peut entrer, les visites sont interdites …

Le portable de Spencer vibra.

-C'est Toby. Annonça Hanna. Il nous attend. Il dit qu'il faut se bouger, il est suivi.

Aria paniquait, mais elle mentit et laissa ses amies partir.

Could I be, was I there  
It felt so crystal in the air  
I still want to drown whenever you leave  
Please teach me gently how to breathe

And I'll cross oceans like never before

So you can feel the way I feel it too  
And I'll send images back at you  
So you can see the way I feel it too

**xxx**

Hanna menait le groupe, discrètement elles dévalèrent les escaliers. Soudain Spencer songea, elle avait oublié de remercier Wren.

-J'ai oublié mon portable dans la chambre d'Aria. Mentit-elle. Dites à Toby de se garer plus loin je vous rejoint … Partez … Vite …

Maybe I had said something that was wrong  
Can I make it better with the lights turned on  
Maybe I had said something that was wrong  
Can I make it better with the lights turned on

**xxx**

Il était adossé à la salle de repos, il songeait. Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui … Mélissa n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire autant tourner la tête que Spencer. Il leva les yeux et la vit arriver discrètement dans le couloir, elle avait repris ses vêtements normaux.

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs Spenc' … Dit-il contre son grès.

-Il fallait que je te vois … Murmura t-elle.

Il la fixa en attendant d'entendre à nouveau sa douce voix.

-Merci … Souffla t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui.

Elle resta quelques instants avant de fuir …

Il la retint par le bras …

-Hey Spenc' … Attends …

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, la jeune femme comprit … Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Maybe I had said something that was wrong  
Can I make it better with the lights turned on  
Maybe I had said something that was wrong  
Can I make it better with the lights turned on

Maybe I had said something that was wrong  
Can I make it better with the lights turned on

**xxx**

**____****Michael Suby – Pretty Little Liars End Credits theme**

Dans la voiture garée quelques rues plus loin, Emily Hanna et Toby attendaient Spencer. Soudain le portable d'Hanna se mit à vibrer, celui d'Emily sonna.

Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent la photo qui venait de leur être envoyée …

« _It looks like Spencer won't come back for the night … Poor Toby … _

_ As you know my bitches I can keep a secret … Or not … _

_ Love you all _

_ A- »_

-C'est Spencer ? S'inquiéta Toby.

Les deux jeunes femmes frissonnèrent devant l'image de Spencer embrassant Wren.

-Elle était suivie elle aussi … Menti Hanna. Elle est partie à pied …

-Elle dit de partir … Acheva Emily

* * *

**... Bon c'est vrai avec ces derniers chapitre vous ne m'aimez pas trop ... **

**Mais je crois bien que vous n'aimiez pas non plus ceux avant les retrouvailles épiques de nos deux amoureux ... So trust me guys :) **

**Personnellement j'aime beaucoup Spencer et Toby mais certains me conseillent Wren et Spencer . Quel est votre avis ? Toby ou Wren pour Spencer ? **

**Aussi je me recentre sur la recherche de A-, vous verrez le voyage jusqu'à Istanbul permettra d'éclairer certains points ... J'ai plein d'idées qui j'espère vous plairont. **

**N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer sur les reviews ou messages privés je répond à vos questions et écoute vos conseils. **

**Love you all **

**Keira-**


	22. Fight For Us

**Chapitre 22 : Fight For Us**

* * *

**Bonjour :) je ne peux pas vous laisser dans l'attente trop longtemps car je sais que le chapitre précédent à fait mal ... Peut être que celui-ci vous donnera des raisons de retrouver le sourire. **

**Mais n'oublions pas que les choses ne sont pas si faciles ... Rien n'est jamais trop facile. **

* * *

**Klo-u: Oui je sais ce chapitre a été dur ... Même à écrire ... Mais si tu savais les idées que j'ai en tête tu ne serai pas déçue ! Enfin je l'espère. J'ai hate de lire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre 22. **

**Calypsana: Il y a des choses que tu sais ... Privilège de la plus régulière avec cette fiction sans doute :) A chaque fois que je poste un chapitre j'attend avec impatience ton avis. **

**MERCI a vous**

* * *

**Music:**

******Breaking hearts - James Vincent McMorrow**

******Down – Jason Walker**

* * *

**Breaking hearts - James Vincent McMorrow**

You can stop your crying, I'm never coming back  
You can stop your crying, just walk down the tracks again  
I just can't take the pressure, it's all too much for me  
I just can't take the pressure, please just let me be

La nuit avait été mouvementé pour Aria, entre la peur qu'A- montre le bout de son nez, et la crainte que la révélation des filles ne s'avère fondée. Tôt dans la matinée, Wren était passé vérifier ses constantes.

-C'est impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle tu guéris ! Dit-il en souriant.

-Tu penses que ne pourrais sortir bientôt ? Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là Aria mais continue dans cette voie et tu sortira un jour de cet hôpital.

Ella entra alors dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Chérie ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Les bras chargés de fleurs, elle remplaça celles des différents vases qui ornaient la pièce.

-Je vous laisse … Dit Wilden en quittant la pièce.

-Les filles devraient venir te voir dans la journée, elle m'ont passé un coup de fil ce matin. Reprit Ella le sourire aux lèvres. Ton père à appelé toute la famille et tout le monde à hâte que tu sortes de la ma chérie …

-Je récupère vite Maman.

-Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissé partir … D'ailleurs plus aucune trace de Charles depuis ton accident …

Soudain la mémoire d'Aria sembla lui revenir. Ce ne fut qu'une illusion.

See I've been, breaking hearts, for far too long  
Loving you, for far too long,  
Making plans now, for far too long  
Yes I've been breaking hearts, for far too long  
Loving you, for far too long,  
It's time I left, it's time I'm moving on.

-... Les autorités pensent qu'il a pu être enlevé, ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace de lui à son bureau parisien...

Le portable d'Ella l'interrompit. Elle quitta la chambre pour un court instant.

-Désolée ma chérie mais le devoir m'appelle … Passe une bonne journée dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

**xxx**

-Écoutes Spencer tu ne peux pas continuer à nous mentir ! S'énerva Hanna.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir … Répondit Spencer.

-Tu peux nous mentir à nous mais pas à Toby … Murmura Emily.

Un frisson traversa le corps de Spencer.

-Qu'entendez vous par là ?

-Notre meilleur(e) ami(e) A- a pris soin d'immortaliser ton escapade d'hier soir ! Répondit Hanna en brandissant son téléphone portable.

-Oh mon Dieu … Soupira Spencer en portant une main à sa bouche.

-Comme tu dis ! Reprit Hanna. Il est peut-être temps de mettre les choses au clair !

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter Hanna, oui nous nous sommes embrassés rien de plus !

-Rien de plus ?! Et si Toby en embrassait une autre ce ne serai rien pour toi.

Imaginer Toby dans les bras d'une autre fit monter en elle un flot de jalousie indomptable.

-Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris …

-Essaie d'y penser la prochaine fois Spencer nous avons assez de soucis avec A- sans que tu en rajoute en te mettant Toby à dos … Reprit Emily

-Il est temps de rendre visite à Aria. L'interrompit Hanna.

I'm gonna find a city, call the streets my own  
I'm gonna find a city, drink until it's gone  
The girls there, look so pretty, treat me oh so well  
The girl there look so pretty, all just empty shells to me

**xxx**

A nouveau seule dans sa chambre, Aria saisit la télécommande et alluma le poste de télévision.

_« La police de Rosewood vient de faire une découverte des plus intéressante dans l'affaire Noël Khan, le jeune adolescent qui s'était suicidé il y a quelques mois … Les enquêteurs auraient remonté jusqu'au fabriquant du poison que le jeune homme s'était procuré, ils auraient même fait une découverte troublante sur la fiole de poison … _

_Les empreintes d'une personnalité qui a marqué la ville de Rosewood se trouvaient aussi sur la fiole, ils s'agit de celles d'Alison DiLaurentis ... »_

See I've been, breaking hearts, for far too long_  
_Loving you, for far too long,_  
_Making plans now, for far too long_  
_Yes I've been breaking hearts, for far too long_  
_Loving you, for far too long,_  
_It's time I left, it's time I'm moving on._  
_

Aria fronça les sourcils en observant la présentatrice postée devant la maison des DiLaurentis. Des nombreux passants emplissaient les trottoirs afin d'essayer d'en savoir plus en encerclant la maison d'Alison. Soudain un visage attira son attention.

_Était-ce simplement ton visage mon amour qui me hante. Comment penses tu que je puisse vivre sans toi. Je suis certaine de t'avoir entendu m'ordonner de rester en vie et de me battre._

Elle en était certaine, elle aurait reconnu ses traits parmi tant d'autres. Il semblait vouloir fuir dans la foule, mais elle l'avait reconnu et elle était sure d'elle.

_Oui, je vais me battre, me battre pour nous …_

**xxx**

**-**Hey ! Lança Hanna enjouée en entrant dans la chambre.

Aria se réveilla doucement et sourit en voyant ses amies arriver.

-Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Spencer en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Mieux … Répondit Aria.

Était-ce le moment pour leur dire ce qu'elle venait de voir au poste de télévision, allaient-elles encore la prendre pour une folle ?

-Vous avez vu toute cette foule devant chez les DiLaurentis ? S'aventura t-elle.

-Ils ne parlent que de ça à la radio … Soupira Emily.

-Ce qui confirme donc qu'Alison est toujours en vie ! Appuya Hanna.

-Les filles il faut que je vous … Entama Aria.

-Oh mon dieu regardez ça ! S'exclama Emily en observant par la fenêtre.

Spencer rejoint la fenêtre.

-Les DiLaurentis ainsi que les parents de Noël étaient menottés et emmenés par la police ! Ils ne croient tout de même pas que les DiLaurentis auraient poussé Noël au suicide … Soupira Hanna

-NON ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Le grand père d'Alison vit en Turquie ! S'exclama Spencer

-Et ? Demandèrent-elles

-Et ils clament à la radio que le poison vient d'un producteur Turque ! Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas le jour où Ali voulait se débarrasser de Jason ?! Elle devait sans doute avoir découvert qu'il n'était pas véritablement son frère.

-Non ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que lors de son voyage en Turquie elle aurait monté un coup avec son grand père pour se débarrasser de Jason ?! Reprit Hanna.

-Sauf que Jason est toujours là ! Souleva Emily.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?! Reprit Spencer. Elle n'a jamais utilisé ce poison les filles elle nous menaçait de le prendre et de nous faire accuser pour être assurée que nous ferions ce qu'elle demande … « _That's immortality my loves ». _Elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux s'en servir à ses fins plutôt que de supprimer Jason !

-Elle m'avait promis qu'elle donnerai ce poison à celui qui partagerai sa vie afin de la rejoindre si quelque chose lui arrivait... L'interrompit Aria.

-Quoi ?! Noël et Alison ?

-Elle m'avait fait jurer de ne pas en parler … Répondit Aria

When I need the shelter, I'll know just who to call  
When I need the shelter, I'll be knocking on your door  
But when it comes to dying, I'll do it on my own  
I've never been too clever, I've always just hung on.

**xxx**

_-I think you took a big risk going there today..._

_-I am sorry but I think I will die if I don't … _

_-STOP I don't want to hear more from you, the only thing that is going to happen to you is that you are about to be punished for that… _

_Love always punishes us._

See I've been, breaking hearts, for far too long_  
_Loving you, for far too long,_  
_Making plans now, for far too long_  
_Yes I've been breaking hearts, for far too long_  
_Loving you, for far too long,_  
_It's time I left, it's time I'm moving on.

**xxx**

**Down – Jason Walker**

I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.

_Je n'ai pas trouvé la force de leur dire que je t'avais vu, je suis sure de ce que j'ai vu et rien ne m'empêchera de te retrouver. Mais ce que je souhaite le plus c'est que où que tu sois que tu sois heureux … Je vais bientôt quitter cet hôpital qu'ils le veillent ou non et saches qu'au moment où je serai dehors je te chercherai partout, tu m'entends Ezra; « I am not giving up on us »_

I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_  
_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_  
_Never know why it's coming down, down, down.

-Fais moi sortir d'ici Wren. Supplia t-elle alors qu'il vérifiait ses constantes pour la soirée.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Je sais que c'est dur de rester ici Aria mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix, tes blessures sont peut être guéries mais tu n'est pas complètement stable... Je suis désolée.

-Fais moi sortir d'ici Wren …

-Je … Je ne peux pas … Je suis désolé.

-Fais moi sortir d'ici Wren je t'en prie …

**xxx**

Not ready to let go  
Cause then I'd never know  
That I could be missing  
I'm missing way too much  
So when do I give up what I've been wishing for

La brise légère caressa ses cheveux, c'était presque le goût de la liberté. La ville était endormie et c'était un des rares moment de liberté qu'elle avait eu ces derniers jours.

Alors qu'elle sentait qu'il allait faire demi tour elle se tourna vers lui.

-Encore une heure je t'en prie … Supplia t-elle.

-S'ils découvrent notre absence, je suis mort Aria tu comprends ?

-Je t'en prie Wren … Une heure …

Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua sa route

-Une heure.

Le cabriolet de Wren prit alors la route loin de Rosewood. A chaque accélération Aria se sentait revivre, le vent dans ses cheveux, la fraîcheur de la nuit et l'excitation de la liberté avait pris possession d'elle. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il prenait des risques en l'emmenant faire un tour mais elle en avait tant besoin c'était vital.

-Merci …

-De quoi ?

-De me considérer … De me faire confiance …

-Qui ne te fais pas confiance Aria ?

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
Oh I'm coming down, down, down  
Can't find another way around  
I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Wren, répond moi franchement.

-Je t'écoute.

-Le soir ou j'ai fait ma dernière attaque … Tu … Tu étais là …

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressenti ? S'exclama t-il. Certains patients dans le coma entendent les bruits autour d'eux et ressentent les choses …

-Je savais que tu étais là Wren mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous … Je l'ai entendu.

Wren fronça les sourcils essayant de se souvenir de cette soirée. Mais au moment où il s'apprêta à lui répondre, un silhouette surgit sur la chaussée. Aria cria. Wren freina tant qu'il pu.

Au son de la voix de la jeune femme l'ombre su la chaussée se pétrifia comme envoûté par cette voix puis disparu.

I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
I never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
I shot for the sky  
I'm stuck on the ground  
So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down  
I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
Oh I never know why it's coming down, down, down.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui :) **

**Je m'excuse par avance car demain pas de nouveau chapitre je ne suis pas là et ce week end risque d'être chargé.**

**Vous tiendrez d'ici là ? **

**J'ai hate de partager avec vous la suite **

**A votre tour de travailler et de me laisser vos avis ! **

**See you soon **

**Keira-**


	23. One Night of The Hunter

**Chapitre 23 : One Night of The Hunter**

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes ! Je suis désolée de vous faire attendre mais j'ai eu un petit problème technique qui a fait que je ****ne pouvait pas publier plus tot :/**

**Voilà la chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience ! La chapitre 23 :) **

* * *

**Klo-u: Merci beaucoup je suis touchée que tu aime mon écriture :) J'ai aussi hate d'écrire un chapitre qui va te plaire ! En attendant dis moi ce que tu penses de celui là ! Désolée pour l'attente :/ Au fait merci d'avoir partagé la fic avec "Leu" ! **

**Hermils: C'est à toi que j'ai dit un secret aussi mais avec ce chapitre je pense que ce n'en sera plus un :) J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis sur ce chapitre !**

**Calypsana: Hihi ! Tu sauras tout bientôt ! :)**

**Rabiosa: Aujourd'hui :) Merci **

**Leu: La voilà la suite :) désolée pour l'attente :/ Merci pour ta review**

* * *

__**Music:**

**End of All Days - 30 seconds to Mars**

**Night of The Hunter - 30 seconds to Mars**

**PS: JARED LETO EST FORMIDABLE ! (Mais bon je le préfère avec les chevaux court ;) ) **

* * *

_Une semaine est passée, Aria est sortie de l'hôpital et garde secret le fait qu'elle enquête sur Ezra avec Wren. L'année scolaire est sur le point de se terminer. Ce chapitre commence donc durant le dernier jour de cours pour Aria._

**End of All Days – 30 seconds to Mars **

I'm tired of the waiting,  
For the end of all days.  
The prophets are preaching,  
That the Gods are needing praise.  
The headlights are coming,  
Showing me the way.  
The serpents are singing,  
A song that's meant to say  
All we need is faith  
All we need is faith  
Faith is all we need

_Je suis fatiguée d'attendre, la fin des temps … Je suis fatiguée de te chercher mais je continuerai, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est la foi … La foi en toi … En nous._

La journée avait bien commencé, Wren avait récolté des informations bancaires du compte d'Ezra avant son escapade avec la jeune femme, il lui avait demandé de se procurer le dossier personnel du professeur que garde le principal Weefers dans son bureau.

Aria avait arpenté les couloirs autour du bureau de Weefers jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'invite à entrer pour discuter.

-L'année se termine Mademoiselle Montgomery … Vos résultats ont été excellents avant votre accident, vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire pour l'an prochain … Vos parents se chargeront de vous faire rattraper ce que vous avez manqué.

Aria esquissa un léger sourire.

-Auriez-vous le relevé de mes dernières notes avant « mon accident » monsieur ? Demanda t-elle dans l'espoir que celui-ci aille les récupérer dans une autre pièce.

-Bien sûr, donnez moi une minute !

_Mince_

Le principal fit mine de chercher dans son bureau et sortit une pile de dossiers au nom de chaque élève.

-Montgomery … Murmura t-il. Je crains qu'il ne soit rangé ailleurs … Je vous abandonne un instant voulez vous je vais le chercher.

_Victoire._

D'un pas assuré, Weefers laissa Aria seule dans son bureau.

C'était le moment d'agir. La jeune femme entrepris d'ouvrir plusieurs armoires afin de trouver les dossiers personnels des professeurs.

Rien.

Elle ne trouva rien …

Weefers allait certainement bientôt revenir... Soudain un éclair de génie la traversa. Elle se pencha sur le bureau et fouilla dans l'ordinateur.

_**« Ezra Fitzgerald »**_

_Parfait_

La jeune femme lança une impression.

The desert is calling,  
The emptiness of space.  
The hunger of a lion  
Is written on your face.  
A maniacs to love song,  
Destruction is his game.  
I need a new direction,  
Cause I have lost my way.

-Les voilà ! Afficha fièrement Weefers en faisant irruption dans le bureau. Voulez vous que nous les regardions ensemble ? Proposa t-il.

-Je vous remercie mais je dois y aller … Esquiva Aria.

-Mais …

-Je vous remercie … Vraiment … Dit-elle en disparaissant.

Avec une rapidité extrême elle saisit son téléphone.

-Wren ? Je te rejoint chez toi … Tout de suite.

All we need is faith  
All we need is faith  
Faith is all we need

All we need is faith.  
All we need is faith.  
Faith is all we need.

**xxx**

Éplucher les compte de Fitz n'était pas chose facile et sa dernière activité remontait au jour où il avait été retrouvé avec Aria à Paris.

Tous les indices tendaient à faire croire qu'il était bel et bien mort, mais le médecin avait bel et bien entendu une voix tout comme Aria et avait bel et bien vu une silhouette sur la route … Il avait décidé de faire confiance à la jeune femme.

Saisissant sa tasse de café, il cherchait un moyen d'en savoir plus sur Ezra. C'est à ce moment là qu'Aria entra dans l'appartement.

-Du nouveau ? Demanda t-elle dans un hochement de tête.

-Rien … Soupira t-il.

La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sofa avec le dossier de son amant dans les bras. Elle commença à la feuilleter avec attention. Wren l'observa attentivement espérant qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. Une complicité était née entre les deux jeunes gens.

-Alors ? Interrogea t-il.

-Quel médecin a examiné son corps ? Répondit-elle par une autre question.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée .. Pourquoi il y a quelque chose d'écrit ici ?

-Non il n'y a rien... Soupira t-elle. Mais j'essaie de me raccrocher à ce que je peux.

The maniac messiah  
Destruction is his game  
A beautiful liar  
Love for him is pain  
The temples are now burning  
Our faith caught up in flames  
I need a new direction  
Cause i have lost my way

-Emmène moi à l'hôpital ! Exigea t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas de garde aujourd'hui...

-Enfin Wren tu peux te rendre à l'hôpital qui est censé savoir que tu n'es pas de garde aujourd'hui ?!

-Aria tout n'est pas si facile ! Reprit-il en haussant le ton.

-Je t'en prie, je dois savoir …

All we need is faith  
All we need is faith  
Faith is all we need

All we need is faith  
All we need is faith  
Faith is all we need

**xxx**

Les couloirs de l'hôpital lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs … L'odeur de la mort emplissait chaque recoin. Les urgences étaient saturées et les médecins trop occupés pour s'observer les uns les autres. Wren et Aria se glissèrent parmi eux afin d'atteindre l'ascenseur qui les guideraient vers le service du médecin légiste.

Aria retenait sa respiration... Elle avait peut-être encore une chance de prouver qu'Ezra n'était pas mort... Elle avait encore une chance de le retrouver.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le service. C'était calme, très calme, trop calme.

Le légiste se reposait et discutait avec des infirmières, il ne remarqua même pas la présence de Wren.

-Où ranges tu les dossiers de ces derniers mois ? L'interrogea Wren.

-Regardes par là-bas. Indiqua t-il.

Wren se dirigea vers le meuble indiqué par son confrère, il sortit le dossier de ces derniers mois.

-Je te rapporte ça dans peu de temps …

**xxx**

Ils avaient rejoint le bureau de Wren pour éplucher les dossiers du légiste.

Aria trouva alors celui d'Ezra. Elle hésita avant de l'ouvrir. Qu'allait-elle y découvrir ? Des clichés de son corps sans vie. Hésitante elle ouvrit le dossier.

Un amas de feuilles médicales en sortirent.

Wren s'approcha et comprit qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. La jeune femme lui tendit les feuilles qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer. Vint le moment d'observer les clichés du corps. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les regarder attentivement. Voir cela lui ferait sans doute plus de mal que ce qu'elle avait pu penser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Son cœur se serra.

C'était intolérable.

Ses doigts caressèrent le papier photo qui emprisonnait le corps sans vie d'Ezra. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Lui aussi avait été roué de coups … Sa peau été blanche et violacée par les coups. Mais son visage semblait calme et reposé malgré les marques de blessures qu'il avait subi. Voir son visage si tranquille lui rappela des souvenirs ancrés en elle.

_Ce matin là ou plutôt cette fin de matinée là, ils étaient encore endormis dans l'appartement d'Ezra. Aria ouvrit doucement les yeux et le contempla. Son visage semblait reposé et calme. Il avait l'air heureux … Elle l'observa pendant encore au moins une éternité puis saisit délicatement son téléphone tombé sur le sol au milieu de leurs vêtements errants sur le sol. En veillant a ce que celui-ci ne fasse pas de bruit, elle captura ce moment avec son téléphone portable. Soudain la main d'Ezra se saisit de son poignet. _

_-Pas très fair-play … Murmura t-il._

_-J'aime te regarder dormir … Répondit-elle en souriant. _

_Il sourit puis l'entraîna avec lui en l'embrassant. Le téléphone portable tomba alors au sol, retrouvant la place qu'il occupait la veille._

-Impossible … Murmura t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

La photo était toujours conservée dans la mémoire de son téléphone. Elle posa alors l'appareil près du cliché et fut envahie à la foi d'un sentiment de joie mais aussi de peur.

-Wren regarde ! C'est un faux ! C'est un montage !

-C'est à peine croyable ! Tourne la page. Regardes quel médecin a effectué ces clichés et l'autopsie.

Soudain l'horreur s'empara d'eux.

_**Nice try ! You found out that he might be alive ! But, Is he going to stay alive ? I am not sure … **_

_**Stop what you are doing or I kill him...**_

_**Love u Bitch **_

_**A-**_

A lifetime of consumption  
They've all become the same  
I punish them for pleasure  
And pleasure some with pain  
I punish you with pleasure  
And pleasure you with pain  
I punish you with pleasure  
And pleasure you with pain

**xxx**

**Night of The Hunter – 30 seconds to Mars**

I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell  
Beaten and broken and chased from the lair  
But I rise up above it, high up above it and see  
I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak  
The branches were bones of liars and thieves  
Rise up above it, high up above it and see

Une ombre surgit en plein milieu de la rue déserte. Une nuit parfait pour chasser... Une nuit parfait pour détruire … Pourquoi pas pour tuer ?

Pray to your god, open your heart  
Whatever you do, Don't be afraid of the dark  
Cover your eyes, the devil's inside

L'ombre avait quelque chose à la main, un bidon … Un bidon d'essence … Quelle joie ressent-on lorsque l'on s'apprête à détruire ? Il avança doucement dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Enfoncer la porte n'était pas son genre, il avait un double des clés … être une ombre invisible avait parfois des avantages … Il entra et songea à son crime.

One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end,  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh!

Il fit d'abord un tour minutieux de l'appartement comme un chasseur observant sa proie avant de l'attaquer. Oh non il ne laisserai aucune trace … Il était bien trop malin pour ça … Il prenait tour à tour sans ses mains des objets puis les reposaient. Il recherchait quelque chose de précis. Il posa ses yeux sur le sofa. Il s'approcha doucement puis s'y installa victorieux.

Un parfum vint chatouiller ses narines, il le connaissait, il le désarçonna … La seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas … Comment avait-elle osé lui faire ça …

Blessed by a bitch from a bastard's seed  
Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed  
Rise, I'll rise, I'll rise, I'll rise!  
Skinned her alive, ripped her apart  
Scattered her ashes, buried her heart  
Rise up above it, high up above it and see

La rage s'éprend du chasseur, le chasseur ce serait-il éprit de l'agneau ? Non il n'en était pas question. Il avait quelque chose à faire ici et il le ferait ! Elle ne changerait rien à sa traque … Il était trop tard pour reculer.

Pray to your god, open your heart  
Whatever you do, Don't be afraid of the dark  
Cover your eyes, the devil's inside

Il lui fallait un point de départ … Un seul objet pour que le départ de la fin puisse commencer. Il lui fallait quelque chose d'inflammable quelque chose qu'il aurait plaisir à regarder se consumer devant ses yeux.

One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end,  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh! (oh, oh)

Un foulard reposait sur le sol. Il l'huma. Il avait son parfum … Ce parfum qu'il aimait tant mais qu'il devrait apprendra à détester. Il le mit dans sa poche puis commença à répandre de l'essence partout dans l'appartement … Puis il se saisit du foulard. La flamme qui sortit de son briquet le fascinait puis il la mis en contact avec le foulard. Le parfum s'évapora alors et il ferma les yeux. Soudain il le jeta loin de lui et l'appartement prit feu.

L'ombre disparut dans la rue.

Honest to God I'll break your heart  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
Honest to God I'll break your heart  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
Honest to God I'll break your heart  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart  
Honest to God I'll break your heart  
Tear you to pieces and rip you apart

Il observait depuis la rue le feu qui était en train de détruire le bâtiment.

Quelle joie ressent-on lorsque l'on vient de détruire ?

One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end,  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh!

* * *

**Dites moi tout je vous attend ! **

**See you Soon **

**Keira - **


	24. Never Let That Go

**Chapitre 24 : Never Let That Go**

* * *

**Bonsoir à toutes, je vous livre le chapitre 24 ! Je préviens que je ne pourrais pas publier le chapitre 25 avant au moins 5 jours ( Vacances dans l'air) ... **

**JE PRECISE QU'UNE REPLIQUE DE CE CHAPITRE EST TIREE DE LA SERIE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES ( série géniale au passage ;) ) **

**PLEASE: Lisez les paroles de la dernière chanson en entier afin de vraiment comprendre les questionnements du dernier protagoniste !**

* * *

**Klo-u: Je suis contente que tu aimes :) Tu vas peut-être te poser un peu moins de questions avec ce chapitre ... Ou peut-être encore plus haha ! Je te laisse savourer ! Merci en tout cas.**

**Calypsana: Arrêtes de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Je vais tenter de te surprendre avec les prochains chapitres ( qu'il faut que j'invente, j'ai mon idée de fond mais il me faut des rebondissements). J'ai hâte de lire ton impression sur ce chapitre ! Merci.**

**Nouun: Bienvenue ! Je suis touchée par ta review ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. C'est toujours stressant pour moi d'imaginer si les lecteurs vont aimer ... Bref Welcome again and have fun here with us. **

**Ps: Tu rentres de vacances et moi je pars ;) **

**Thanks girls I love you !**

* * *

**Music today: **

******Clocks – Coldplay**

**********Secrets – One Republic**

**************Hurricane – 30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

**Clocks – Coldplay**

Lights go out and I can't be saved**  
**Tides that I tried to swim against**  
**You've put me down upon my knees**  
**Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)

A peine arrivés dans la rue de l'appartement de Wren, ils aperçurent des véhicules de police ainsi que les secours. Un policier les interpella en indiquant à Wren qu'il ne pouvait continuer sa route et qu'il devait faire un détour.

Il gara sa voiture puis couru pour apercevoir ce qui causait tant de problèmes. Aria le rejoignit en serrant contre elle la preuve qu'Ezra était encore en vie.

-Oh mon Dieu … Soupira Wren.

Son immeuble était en feu … Heureusement personne n'avait trouvé la mort dans ce tragique accident mais il y avait des blessés. Le portable d'Aria résonna dans sa poche.

**Fine, now you see what I am capable of … Imagine what I can do if I am uspet ! **

**Stop your researches or Wren Dies or maybe Ezra could … **

**A-**

La jeune femme commença à paniquer …

-J'appelle Spencer … lâcha t-elle. Elle saura quoi faire …

**xxx**

-Asseyez vous … Proposa Spencer voyant ces deux amis plutôt épuisés. Si je comprends bien, A- sait que vous avez découvert qu'Ezra est vivant et il s'en prend à Wren pour que tu t'arrêtes Aria.

-Le jeu devient dangereux … Murmura Aria.

-Je suis désolé Spencer … Reprit Wren.

La jeune femme l'observa, elle savait qu'elle était allé trop loin avec lui la dernière fois et ne comptait pas recommencer, alors elle se contenta de sourire.

-Mes parents sont sortis mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi. Dit Aria.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Wren, Mélissa n'est pas en ville et mon studio aménagé remplacera son studio aussi longtemps qu'il le désire. Répondit Spencer.

Aria les salua puis appela un taxi pour rentrer.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer … Murmura Wren.

-Je te dois bien ça et je t'avoue que le fait qu'Aria t'es parlé de A- me rassure …

-Pourquoi ?

-Je sais que tu pourras nous aider comme tu viens de le faire avec Aria.

-Spencer je …

-Non je t'en prie ne dis rien Wren … Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé l'autre soir, j'aime Toby et …

-J'ai bien compris ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-il en souriant.

Spencer sourit à son tour et s' approcha de la porte pour le laisser dormir, son visage trahissait sa fatigue.

-Spenc' ?

-Oui ?

-Toby à de la chance de pouvoir compter sur toi …

-J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Acheva t-elle en souriant.

Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple of my head (and a)  
Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed (singing)  
You are, you are

**xxx**

_J'ai compris la leçon, je n'impliquerai plus personne avec moi dans cette histoire mais il n'est pas question que je laisse tomber ! Jamais. Et ce ne serai pas la première fois que A joue le/la dur(e) avec moi … Wren ne saura rien de mes recherches mais j'avais besoin de lui pour pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital rapidement et pour pouvoir avoir accès aux dossiers … _

La jeune femme avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à une nouvelle façon de contrecarrer les plans de A-. Mais elle devait se débrouiller seule … A nouveau elle observa les photos qui avaient été truquées. Un frisson la parcourut …

_Cette photo a été prise à partir de mon téléphone … A- n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à le pirater..._

Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)  
Come back and take you home, I could not stop, that you now know (singing)  
Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities (am I)  
A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease (singing)

La tâche ne serait pas facile car elle n'aurait aucun soutient et elle allait jouer gros, peut être très gros … Qu'importe … C'était pour lui … Uniquement pour lui qu'elle le ferait.

You are

You are

You are

You are

You are

You are

Elle se leva brusquement au milieu de la nuit et fouilla dans l'un de ses sacs à mains où elle avait l'habitude de tout mettre. Brandissant alors les clés de l'appartement d'Ezra elle eut un petit moment d'hésitation qui s'estompa rapidement.

Il fallait agir vite et discrètement.

Quoi de mieux que de quitter la maison discrètement à 3 heures du matin ? Laisser un mot disant que l'on est allé réconforter une Hanna en détresse sachant que la mère de la dite amie ne pourra pas être contactée car elle est à New York pour affaire.

And nothing else compares  
Oh no nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

La jeune femme monta alors dans sa voiture et fit ronfler le moteur quelques instants avant de foncer avec assurance …

You are [continues in background]  
Home, home, where I wanted to go {x4}

**xxx**

**Secrets – One Republic**

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so

Entrer dans son appartement après tout ce temps lui fit tourner la tête. Rien n'avait bougé enfin presque, une pile de courrier s'était amassée sous la porte. Des factures, des abonnements des lettres de regrets … Aria prit le temps de les lire toutes affalée sur le lit. Quand elle eut terminé sa lecture elle inspecta chaque petit détail qu'il aurait pu lui laisser. La machine a écrire était intacte et chacun des souvenirs qu'elle avait dans ce appartement avec lui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur son cœur.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Ezra avait disparu de la circulation mais il n'avait pas envie d'être trouvé … Étais-ce encore un doute de sa part, pensait-il encore qu'il était dangereux pour elle ? Avait-il finalement choisi de vivre loin d'elle … S'en était-il vraiment fini de leur histoire …

Aria doutait souvent mais s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle elle n'avait eut de doute c'était ses sentiments pour Ezra c'était comme une drogue pour elle. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à la faire vibrer comme il avait réussi à la faire.

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Retentit alors son téléphone dans son sac.

**Unknown number **

Elle hésita avant de répondre puis porta le téléphone à son oreille.

Rien.

Pas de bruit …

Mais quelque chose en elle lui conseillait de ne pas raccrocher, soudain une idée la traversa.

-_Ezra ? Ezra if this is you … You'll be okay … I love you Ezra … Hold on to that … Never let that go ... [Inspiré de la Série THE VAMPIRE DIAIRIES ep 01 saison 3]_

Il y eut comme un sanglot puis un silence.

**END.**

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
Ohhh  
Got no reason, got no shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything

Elle décida alors de fouiller plus attentivement afin de trouver quelque chose … Une piste … Un souffle de vie.

Le téléphone ! Elle se précipita vers le téléphone fixe de l'appartement. Il y avait qu'un seul message. Posté quelques heures avant qu'Aria n'arrive dans l'appartement. La jeune femme décida alors de l'écouter …

Une femme énonça alors 11 chiffres et un nom qui sembla s'apparenter à celui d'une banque.

Aria nota précisément chaque numéro bien décidée à exploiter cette piste.

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away x2

All my secrets away  
All my secrets away

**xxx**

_Le lendemain_

**Hurricane – 30 Seconds to Mars**

No matter how many times you told me you wanted to leave**  
**No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe**  
**No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain**  
**Where did you go **  
**Where did you go **  
**Where did you go

**-**Votre nom Mademoiselle ? L'interrogea la guichetière.

-DiLaurentis.

-Je suis désolée mais le nom ne correspond pas au compte …

-Où avais-je la tête c'est mon nom de jeune fille ! Pardonnez moi, Fitzgerald.

La jeune femme fit la moue mais la guichetière laissa passer ce trou de mémoire.

-Le compte a été récemment utilisé par votre mari. Souhaitez vous que je vous envoie vos identifiants et les activités du compte par e-mail ?

-Je vous remercie... Serait-il possible de rester discrète ? Vous savez quand on veut espionner son mari il est préférable qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

Sortant d'un divorce difficile Martha décida de lui faire une fleur et de ne rien divulguer au propriétaire du compte.

**xxx**

As days go by  
The night's on fire

La seule chose qu'il ressentait était la douleur, le remord …

Le feu n'avait jamais été son ami et pourtant il avait du apprendre à le dompter pour ruiner la vie de plusieurs personnes.

Il avait prié pour que personne ne perde la vie à cause de lui …

**Comment devenir un monstre quand on aime un ange ?**

Il devait devenir un chasseur et traquer sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'essouffle pour s'attaquer à elle au moment où elle s'y attend le moins.

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right  
Crash crash  
Burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

Regarder le feu détruire n'a jamais été une source de distraction pour lui … Les murs s'effondrer, les gens crier …

Cette petite fille qui courrait dans la rue pour prévenir les voisins que le feu ronge chaque recoin de l'appartement de sa famille. Sa mère qui échappe au pire avec son père. Les voir se prendre dans les bras afin de se rassurer que leur vies sont sauves.

Avoir une famille, c'était un de ses rêves les plus profonds …

**Comment devenir un monstre quand on aime un ange ?**

Attaquer n'était pas sa façon de voir les choses, lui qui avait toujours prôné la droiture, aujourd'hui il était passé dans l'ombre, il était devenu une ombre.

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explose into flames  
Where is your God  
Where is your God  
Where is your God

Certains disent qu'il faut faire confiance à l'avenir et que tout va s'arranger...

Dans son cas il serait difficile de tout effacer et tout recommencer, c'était allé trop loin, on voulait qu'il devienne trop différent.

On n'est pas toujours d'accord avec les plans que les autre ont pour nous …

**Comment devenir un monstre quand on aime un ange ?**

Voir sa proie souffrir n'était pas un acte facile, mais une ombre parmi les ombres n'avait pas de sentiments.

Do you really want  
Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins

Do you really want  
Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie

Tout devient de plus en plus dur … Il devient même presque intolérable de continuer à respirer alors qu'on s'apprête à voler le souffle de quelqu'un...

On fini par accepter le destin que l'on nous a attribué …

**Je suis un monstre et j'aime un ange …**

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to you're right  
Crash crash  
Burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

The promises we made were not enough  
The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug  
The secrets that we sold were never known  
The love we had  
The love we had  
We had to let it go

_Sorry my love but I have to let it go … _

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to you're right  
Crash crash  
Burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

This hurricane  
This hurricane  
This hurricane

Do you really want  
Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins

Do you really want  
Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie

Tell me would you kill to save a life  
Tell me would you kill to you're right  
Crash crash  
Burn, let it all burn  
This hurricane's chasing us all underground

This hurricane  
This hurricane  
This hurricane

Do you really want  
Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins

Do you really want  
Do you really want me  
Do you really want me dead or alive to live a lie

**xxx**

* * *

**Je vous laisse cogiter et vous lacher sur les reviews j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez et je vous JURE que c'est EXTREMEMENT MOTIVANT !**

**Merci tout particulier à Calypsana qui me suit depuis le début vraiment merci ! **

**Merci aussi à celles que je cite à chaque fois dans mes entêtes et aux nouvelles recrues ;) : ****Klo-u, ****Nouun, Rabiosa, Hermils, Leu, prettyliarslove, Ezria , anais, Aria Fitz-Cullen, CrazyLittleLiar, Tiffany,Camille, MustacheYouAQuestion, divapopstar88, Sarazona, Vampire's Gossip Girl.  
**

**********Si vous suivez aussi cette fiction et que vous n'êtes pas dans cette liste j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir vous remercier aussi donc merci à vous et si vous avez le temps postez une petite review afin que je vous cite une prochaine fois :) **

**********Oh quel roman de "Merci" ! **

**********See You Soon **

**********Keira-**


End file.
